


Love Sick

by FredAndGeorgeForever



Series: Love breaks our hearts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione - Freeform, Fremione Fanatics' Summer Fic Fest 2020, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, Post-Hogwarts, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 59,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGeorgeForever/pseuds/FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: Fred Weasley never believed in fairy tales but what happens when you meet the right girl and you fall head over heels in love with her. Love is something he never understood but who does? He is in a dilemma if he should tell the truth or just ignore it. But what happens when she breaks up with her boyfriend and that happens to be your little brother?Warning holds some mature content but not enough to say the whole story is.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Love breaks our hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on FF.net at 2015, sorry in advance for the spelling and grammar.

Fred's P.O.V.

Fred Weasley was never someone to fall in love quite easily and live happily ever after. Until he met Angelina Johnsen. He fell in love with her but he didn't seem to think he could live happily ever after with her.

Fred didn't believe in fairy tales but when it came to love, life was like a fairy tale. He really loved her but when the war ended she broke up with him because she needed to figure something out. But if he was honest with himself than he had to accept that he fell in love with someone else a long time ago.

Only he didn't have the courage to end the relationship. So he tried to ignore his feelings and go further with Angelina. Because he didn't think that the one he fell in love with would want him. She was the complete opposite of him. The bookworm and the Jokester.

Nobody would believe that, not even his mother. Only a month after the war had ended his twin got into a relationship with Angelina. He was really happy for them but it was hard in the begin. And soon after they started their relationship Angelina moved in with George and I. It was really weird to see Angelina come out of George bedroom every morning but he got used to it.

Harry started his relationship with Ginny again and they lived happily in the Burrow because mom asked him to stay with them because he was like a son to her. Neville and Luna got into a relationship after the war. Only one relationship that began after the war had ended a month ago. Hermione and Ron.

They started their relationship just when the war had ended and Ron was really in love with her, but Hermione told everyone after the break up that she thought she would love Ron more but it turned out to be a disaster. They had a lot of fights and Ron was really horrible towards Hermione.

And one day just after they had a fight Hermione broke up with him because she couldn't stand it anymore and she couldn't love him. So when they broke up he felt like he could do everything.

Only every time that he saw Hermione he couldn't think of anything to say. Because when he saw her he turned crimson red even his ears would match his face. It was just yesterday that his twin had cornered him after Angelina got to bed.

\- Flashback -

Fred was walking towards his room when suddenly he felt an arm on his shoulder and turned him around. ''Oi, what're you doing?'' He looks at him and saw that George had taken him by the shoulder. He looked around and saw that they were alone in the living room.

''I want to talk to you Freddie, you're not the same anymore.''. George looked him straight in the eye and I saw something it looked like curiosity but I could see in his face that he was also worried, but why? ''what do you mean?'' I looked around in the room to avoid his stare.

'' you perfectly well know what I mean,'' he said starting to get angry. ''I really don't know Forge.'' looking at him curious while I tried to get his hand off my shoulder. George sighed and let his arm fall to his side.

''Freddie, don't try to lie to me'' rolling my eyes at him I thought at the times when we were kids.

After what felt like hours I asked ''George what are you talking about?'' George looked at me like I had gone crazy. ''Hermione that's what I am talking about'' my face turned red while I looked to the ceiling.

''see what I mean, every time that we are talking about her or she is nearby you turn red and you turn quiet''. He cupped my face so I had to look him in the eye.

'' you're not yourself anymore Gred, so please talk to me about it,'' George said. Just when he was finished talking I let the book fall that I was carrying, it was a book about how to see if a girl likes you.

It was a bloody brilliant book but it was quite embarrassing that he now knew that I was reading it. Cause every time I was reading the book I did it so that nobody could see what I was reading. So this week I was really mysterious in the evening.

George looked down to see what the book was and when he looked back to me he had that mischief smile on his face. ''I knew it!'' he said to himself. ''I knew that you liked her, so why so mysterious Freddie?''

George released my face and knelt down to pick up the book. ''because I don't want anybody to know, that's why.'' angry and sadness showing on my face.

My secret was no secret anymore. Even if it was only my twin and probably my sister too. ''Fred you know you can't keep a secret long from me. That's why I'm your twin.'' he handed me back my book I was holding it in front of my chest and looked down to it. '' come sit down and talk to me, Freddie.''

So George and I were heading back to the couch and when I sat down I put the book on the table in front of me. ''It can't be that bad you know. She is single so you can just tell her.'' this was nothing for me, I was always the one who was talking much more than my twin.

We were never shy and see me now. Here I sit talking with my twin about love. While I don't even have the courage to tell a girl I like her.

It's not just someone, it's Hermione Freaking Granger. The brightest witch of her age. And my little brothers best friend.

''you know it is not that easy. You know with Ron. And who says she loves me?'' my face was starting to get red again while George was only smiling.

''And what exactly will happen if you tell her and she doesn't love you?'' he said while he picked up the book and browsed through it.

''that I can never look her in the eye again.''

'' but is it the end of the world, dear twin of mine?'' he looked at me while the book lay open in his lap.

'' I know but it is just difficult to know if it is not too early. She only broke up a month ago with Ron and if he knew then I think it would be the end of my life.''

''Alright, I will help you, but you have a deadline.'' curious I was looking at him. ''And that is when?'' Smiling George stood up and handed me the book when he said ''the day of her birthday'' and with that, he disappeared into his bedroom.

\- End of Flashback-

So that was why he was thinking of a way to tell her just one week before her birthday. He didn't have a clue how he could tell her so he thought it was time to pay Ginny a visit.

'' George, I'm heading to the burrow you need something?'' I asked while gathering my stuff.

''No, just don't be away for too long it's crazy busy,'' he yelled while helping a customer. Verity stood by the cash desk and Lee was also helping some customers.

Just when I walked into the living room of the Burrow someone put me into a hug and crushed all the air out of my lungs. When I looked down I saw it was my mom.

''Mum I get no air'' I said while my lungs were begging me for air. So she released me and began blushing.

''Sorry Fred I've just missed you.'' when I looked around I saw Ginny and Harry sitting in the love seat.

''It alright mom, I missed you too but actually, I'm here for Ginny.'' I looked from mom to Ginny and saw her shifting in her seat while she looked at me. ''what's the matter?'' she asked me.

''I've got some questions for you but can it somewhere more private?'' she nodded and stood up.

''I will be back soon Harry'' she said because Harry was looking as if he wanted to go with us.

I was walking with her upstairs to her room. When we were inside I locked the room and used the spell so nobody could hear what was going on. She sat on her bed when I turned around.

''So what's up with you?'' she asked smiling.

''Can you help me? I have to find a way to tell Hermione I love her.'' I began to blush again. This was not good for my reputation but whatever, it was only my sister.

''I knew it.'' she said while her face lit up '' now I get 5 Galleons from Harry.'' frustration showing on my face while she was bouncing up and down on her bed.

''Harry knows?''

''Who doesn't, it's obvious isn't? The way you act around her.'' she got up and walked towards me.

''But why didn't anyone say something till yesterday?'' she hugged me and then put me down on Hermione's bed.

''Because you have to figure it out yourself before we can do something. But you said you needed help.'' when I looked her in the face I saw that even she had some mischief in her smile.

''yeah but I don't know how and because you're a girl I thought I could ask you for help.'' I looked her nervous in the eye.

''Well dear brother of mine, you came to the right place. I will help you as long as you don't hurt her.''


	2. The Kiss

Fred's P.O.V.

''You're sure this will work?'' Fred said to Ginny when Hermione came into the room.

''Will what work'' she asked while she closed the door behind her. Fred and Ginny turned around to see a confused looking Hermione standing before her bed.

''Oh, it's nothing,'' Ginny told while Fred turned Crimson red till his ears.

Hermione sat down on her bed while she took of her work cloak and when she sat took off her shoes. When she was ready she looked pleading to Ginny and me.

''We are planning to play a prank on Harry but I didn't know exactly how so I asked Fred for help,'' Ginny told her, that she could come with an excuse so quickly was a surprise for me. She had definitely some mischief in her blood.

I turned around to sit on Ginny's bed while Hermione spoke to her. '' maybe you could do something else to him'' she said to Ginny with a smile on her face and then winked at her. So if I got her right she meant that my baby sister should have sex with Harry. Holy Godric, that's not going to happen.

If I see Harry I'm gonna have a serious talk with him about this. When I faced Ginny I saw that she was blushing to a little bit. ''Oh yeah, Ginny your mother asked me to send you downstairs she needed some help with the preparing of dinner'' Hermione said and Ginny nodded and got away as quickly as possible.

So I was left with Hermione, in one room. Not just some room, her bedroom. I was beginning to feel more nervous by the minute. So instead of looking to her, I looked at my hands. They were folded in my lap.

''So, you had a nice day?'' Hermione asked while she got some papers out of her bag and began to read it.

''Y-yeah, you?'' I stuttered. It was hard enough to be in the same room with her. Let alone talk to her.

''Wasn't great but it wasn't a disaster.'' she said still looking at her paperwork while she got out a pen and wrote something down.

''What h-happened'' I said looking up from my hands. Now looking at her face.

''Well, there was a werewolf who wanted to attack me but I disarmed him before he could do anything. I only hope he doesn't go to Azkaban for it.'' she looked up from her paperwork and looked me right in the eye.

How much I wanted to I could not look to something else but those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Just when I wanted to say something she looked away blushing.

''Uhm'' she stuttered. ''I have to go ask Ginny something, see you at dinner,'' she said while she stood up and got out of the room.

Right now she's gonna avoid me. What am I gonna do now?

I got up from the bed and walked downstairs, where I saw that the living room was already packed with family. Just when I wanted to sit down George stood before me.

''Where were you all day? I asked you to come back,'' he said anger all over his face.

''I was talking to Ginny about you know what'' I said looking at my shoes. How could I forget the time so quickly?

''Alright but next time could you owl me that you're gonna be late. It was so busy that almost the whole shop was packed with people. I even had to ask Ang if she could help.'' just the Angelina came towards us.

''What's with me?'' she said smiling when George put his arm around her shoulder.

''Nothing love, just telling him how busy it was.'' and with that George and Angelina walked towards the couch where they sat down next to Bill and Fleur. So I was on my own again.

Looking around I saw that Mum, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were missing from the group, even Charlie was here with his new girlfriend. They shared a passion for dragons and both lived in Romania where they worked with the dragon.

So I walked into the kitchen where I found the missing people.

''Hey, Harry can I talk to you?'' Harry turned around I could see that there was joy in his eyes but his expression quickly turned to concern when he saw me.

''Sure'' he said while quickly looking to Ginny and then to me. ''Outside'' I said to him and together we walked outside so nobody could hear us.

''What's up?'' he asked when we were outside. Looking really scared to me. I said with a mischief smile '' I just wanted to talk to you about my little sister'' he gulped.

''What about her?'' he looked to the door if he expected Ginny to come burst trough the door.

''Just checking if you treat her right.'' he sighed and was a little relieved.

''Of course, I do. She's the world to me.'' I took a step towards him ''If I hear that you're hurting her of you're having sex with her. Then I'm going to take that balls of yours and rip them off your body'' I said not even angry but when I was done Harry stood before me really scared even Voldermort was nothing compared to this. He gulped and then I walked back into the house.

''What was that about?'' I heard Ginny ask Harry when he came back white faced.

''Nothing'' he simply said.

When I came into the living room I saw everyone's eyes on me but simply ignored them and sat down on the couch.

When dinner was ready the awkward situation returned because now I was sitting next to Hermione. Thanks to my twin and sister. But I was not that happy about it. The table was packed with my family and the space between me and Hermione was really short. So almost every time my elbow bumped into Hermione's elbow.

When dinner was over everyone was sitting in the living room. Some people got home early because they had work tomorrow. So finally that left Harry, Ginny, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione and I. Because mom and dad had already gone to bed.

Just after they left for bed we started a game named truth or dare.

Ginny and Harry were sitting in the love seat while George, Angelina, and Ron were sitting on a couch. And Hermione and I were sitting next to each other on the other couch.

''Hermione truth or dare?'' Ginny asked her.

'' dare, '' she said. Ginny quickly looked towards me and then back to Hermione.

'' I dare you to kiss someone in this room. Not just any kiss it must be at least 15 seconds.'' Ginny said with an almost evil smile on her face. Hermione began to blush but she had to do it.

''Alright, I'm not gonna kiss Harry because he's like a brother to me.'' so she got to the next men in the circle.

'' I'm not gonna kiss you, George, because you're in a relationship with Angelina.'' she faced the next men.

She faced Ron but then quickly turned towards me. I saw Ginny smiling to me. The little devil that she was.

''then there's only one option over. Fred is it okay if a choose you?'' she looked a little flustered at me and I nodded so she came closer to me. Her face came closer and closer and closer. Until her lips met mine. At first, it was just a soft kiss. We were not even kissing 5 seconds when she deepened the kiss and her tongue ran over my bottom lip asking to explore my mouth. When I opened my mouth her tongue came into my mouth and we were fighting for dominance.

''You know that the 15 seconds are over?'' Ron said with anger in his voice. I couldn't see his face because I was still kissing Hermione. When Ron had finished speaking Hermione pulled back. Her lips were swollen and her whole face was red. So red that a Weasley would be proud of it.

Hermione sat down next to me. Another hour passed while playing the game till the girls fell asleep. Because Hermione was sitting next to me she fell asleep on my shoulder. So we were just talking about anything and everything.

She's so cute while she's asleep. I have to thank Ginny later for the kiss.

-0O0-

I woke up rather uncomfortable. I was lying on something soft but there was lying something rather hard on my chest. I opened my eye's and looked to a dark ceiling. So I had fallen asleep on the couch. But what was still a mystery, what in Godric's name was lying on my chest?

I tried to sit up when I saw some bushy hair. So I quickly lie down again. So Hermione was lying on me. What was happening? Yesterday when I came here I just asked Ginny for a way to tell her. Then Hermione is kissing me and now she is lying asleep on my chest. This was not going to bed good. But what could I do? I'm not going to wake her. So I fell asleep again.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I woke up lying on something hard. When I looked up I saw Fred's face. A peaceful expression on his face and from what I heard he was snoring a bit. A blush crept up my face and I quickly sat up.

But when I sat up Fred woke up too. I quickly looked around the sun was rising so Mrs. Weasley would be downstairs shortly.

''Uhm, I'm sorry I will just go upstairs to change,'' I said while looking at the stairs. I wanted to get up but Fred pulled me down. So I had to look at him to see what he wanted.

''What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?'' Fred asked quietly. Because George and Angelina were lying on the other couch.

''No, you didn't. It's just weird waking up on your chest. I never fell asleep on someone. Let alone a boy.'' I looked at my hands while I spoke and Fred came closer to me.

''Hey, it's not that bad. Angelina fell asleep on George many time's.'' he glanced towards them. And indeed they were sleeping on each other.

But this is different. You're not his girlfriend.

But I want to be his girlfriend. But you're not.

''I see, but I have to get changed, I have work in a few hours.'' and with that, I stood up and walked quickly towards the stairs towards the room of Ginny and I. When I came into the room I saw Ginny still fast asleep with Harry next to her.

Great, what am I gonna do now?


	3. The birthday girl

Hermione's P.O.V.

A week had passed since I woke up on Fred's chest. And after that morning I never saw him again. George told Mrs. Weasley that he had something to do. But I doubted that that was the truth. Today was the day. My birthday. I was finally gonna tell him the truth. After a serious discussion with myself, Harry and Ginny I finally convinced myself to tell him. But it was gonna take all my Gryffindor courage.

I woke up the sun shining in my face. When I sat up I looked to the bed on the opposite of the room. Ginny was nowhere to be seen. So I got up from my bed and walked out of the room. Deciding to shower first I brought a towel with me. When I was ready I walked with the towel tight around my body back to our room. I was just standing before the wardrobe when someone knocked on the door.

''Who's it?'' I asked because I was still standing in a towel.

''It's Harry, can I come in?'' taking just a blouse and jeans out of the closet. I answered.

''just a second'' so I quickly shot in my clothes. And then got to the door to let him enter.

He walked towards me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

''Happy Birthday, Hermione,'' he said and gave me a present and then walked past me to sit on my bed. I closed the door and walked with my present to my bed to sit next to him.

When I opened the package there came pink bubbles out and when I looked inside I saw a card whereon stood.:

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Gift Voucher

I took it out of the package and looked to Harry suspicious.

''Thanks, Harry,'' I said while I put down the voucher and gave him another hug.

''Not stealing my boyfriend are you?'' said a voice from the door.

When I let Harry go and looked around I saw Ginny standing by the end of my bed. Harry was turning a valentine sort of pink.

''Good morning to you too,'' I said to her. While gathering my stuff. I stood up and gave her a hug too.

''Big day today, hé'' Ginny said with a mischief smile on her face. I didn't quite understand it at first but when I thought about today I got the message. Fred.

''Is he downstairs?'' Ginny's face fell and then I looked at Harry who wasn't smiling anymore too.

''Is he still avoiding me?'' I asked. That was the obvious thing otherwise he would have come here at least once for dinner or something else.

''I have to tell him today, don't I? I said while looking scared at them.

''If you don't tell him today, it will never happen,'' Harry said. When he stood up and walked towards Ginny and gave her a quick kiss. I looked towards them, why was everything so easy for them and for me so difficult?

''I'm heading downstairs are you coming?'' because they were now kissing each other with much desire. Ginny's hands flew from Harry's neck to his hip and under his shirt to feel his abs.

''Have fun'' I said with joy in my voice. Walking out of the room and closing the room so nobody would see what was happening there.

When I walked into the living room I saw no one waiting so I could make it to the floor without breaking something. Thinking of where they could be I thought immediately of the kitchen so when I set foot in the kitchen the first thing I saw was someone with red hair who was crushing my ribs and pushing all the air out of my lungs.

'' Can't... Breathe.'' I managed to say. So Mrs. Weasley let me go and was smiling in front of me.

''Happy Birthday dear! Do you want some breakfast? What am I saying, of course, you want some, just sit down.'' so I sat down on the only empty chair. The chair next to George.

''Happy Birthday'' he said while handing over his present. ''It's from Angelina and me'' he said quickly after he handed it to me

''Where is Fred?'' I asked while looking around the kitchen. I saw George quickly looking towards Angelina and then back to me. ''He's not coming he says. I'm Sorry 'Mione'' he gave me an apologetic smile and then pointed towards the present as if he wanted to say open it now or I will do it. So I opened it before he would snatch it out of my hands.

He too had given me something from his shop, it where the Patented Daydream Charms. When I picked them out of the box I saw something else lying in there. It was a train ticket. I picked it out to and looked questioningly from the ticket to George.

''Thanks, George and Angelina but what do I have to do with the train ticket?'' I asked. Looking to them both.

'' I thought you were so smart, Hermione. What do you think you have to do with it? Take the train of course.'' looking at the ticket I saw that it was for a train to London. Time: 7 PM. Tonight. Why tonight I wanted to celebrate my birthday tonight.

''But... But...'' I began but was cut off by George. ''Just take the train'' he said. There was nothing, not even a hint to see in his eye's or face.

Fred didn't come by all afternoon. Every time I asked everyone began to talk about something else. So around 6 PM, I was standing before my wardrobe hair bushy around my head as always ad looking for something to wear. Because obviously, George did think it would be funny to trick me while I was standing before the pound. So I fell in and gave him quite a nasty shock. That look on his face was priceless and when Mrs. Weasley saw what he had done he began almost to plead for forgiveness every time to tell me he was sorry. So I took my orange t-shirt out of my wardrobe when Ginny came running into the room. Her cheeks pink and her hair slightly messed up.

''No, you're not gonna wear that.'' she said while she took my shirt and threw it on my bed.

''Why not?'' I asked utterly bewildered.

''Because it's your birthday and today I'm gonna choose your outfit.'' she said while looking through my wardrobe for something nice to wear.

''Where are your dresses?'' she said.

''I'm not very fond of dresses'' I said to her while I sat down on her bed.

''Well, then you're gonna wear one of mine. I know the perfect dress for you,'' she said while walking towards her wardrobe.

She was looking really quick to every piece of clothes she came along until she found it.

A blue dress, the color of the sky.

''Here you are,'' she said to the dress. Then she walked towards me and handed it to me. And then came back with matching heels.

''just put it on 'Mione'' she said when she saw me looking rather suspiciously. So I put the dress on and when I looked in the mirror, it was just like the Jule ball. Only my hair didn't match the picture of then. The dress was that shade of light blue you only see in the sky. It was strapless and came towards my knees.

''It's beautiful.'' I managed to say to Ginny who was beaming next to me.

''Do you want me to do something with your hair. And maybe some make-up would do good.'' she began.

''Ginny stop talking.'' I almost screamed because Ginny didn't stop talking.

'' I just want my to hang loose and I don't want make-up so are we ready?'' I said to her and gathered some stuff that I wanted to take with me. Because I didn't have pockets I took my handbag with me. But I couldn't find the ticket so I thought I let it downstairs. Ginny and I walked downstairs everyone was now in the living room talking about something when first Ginny run downstairs and run towards Harry. That was when everyone turned around and looked my way. Mouths fell open and the faces of the boys went pink. They looked at me like I was Cinderella. Maybe I was for the evening but it wasn't that much of a transformation, was it?

George stood up and walked to me.

''Your ticket my lady,'' he said while he made a bow before me. He took my left hand and gave a kiss on it. I giggled.

''thank you'' and then looked around. And saw that Ron was blushing a crimson red.

''what do I have to do when I am out of the train?'' I asked him when he was serious again.

''Just wait by the entrance until someone will come and get you.'' he said simply.

So half an hour later I apparated towards the train station. I took the train. Where everyone was looking at me like I was going to a ball and was really rich. Finally my last stop came and I got out of the train. Looking around I saw no one familiar. So I walked to the entrance to wait.

'' and what now?'' I muttered to myself. What if this was all a joke?

But then a familiar red head came walking towards me.

''Fred!'' I said when he was almost before me.

''What are you doing here?'' I said with much curious in my voice.''

''Taking you out for dinner'' he said when he stood before me. Lightly blushing but with a big smile on his face.


	4. The dinner

Fred's P.O.V.

There she stood in her beautiful sky blue dress. Waiting for someone. But what she doesn't know is that I was planning this all week with George and Ginny. This day, her birthday could turn out as something more for us both. So when I saw her standing at the entrance of the train station I walked towards her.

''Fred!'' I heard her say. Of course, I knew that she had spotted me. With my hair, it would be rather hard not to.

''What are you doing here? She said. Of course, she didn't know it was a complete mystery to her what I was doing here. And what she was doing here, on her birthday of all days.

''Taking you out for dinner,'' I said a light blush on my face while I was smiling.

''You're doing what?'' she said. No anger but confusion was to see on her face.

''Do you trust me?'' I said while gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.

''Of course, I do but why are we here?'' she asked. But I didn't answer. I took her hand and together we walked into an alley. Where I apparated us to the place where we would be having dinner tonight.

When we apparated into the next alley, confusion began to appear again on her face. This was not the UK anymore. This was her favorite holiday.

France.

We walked out of the alley and were almost immediately near the Eiffel Tower.

When I looked at her I saw her eyes go wide of shock and maybe pleasure.

And her mouth fell open.

I squeezed her hand and she looked at me. Tears began to fall and a smile of pleasure was on her face.

I took her in a hug so that she was crying on my shirt. It was quite cute. And how many years had I waited for her to be in my arms? I patted her hair and said soothing words to try and comfort her...

A little while later she tried to pull out of the hug to face me. I wiped some of her tears away.

''Thanks'' she muttered. While she got further out of my hug and turned around to look around.

''Shall we go to the restaurant?'' I asked while I kept looking at her face. She turned to look at me and looked me in the eye.

''I'd love to,'' she said and I put my arm around her waist. And I directed her towards the restaurant where I had made a reservation for tonight. We walked towards the restaurant, it was close to the Eiffel Tower and when we were sitting at the table we had a perfect view.

''So, how was your birthday today?'' I asked her while I was studying the card. Everything was in France so I didn't really know what to take.

''It's perfect, really. But I missed you this morning,'' she said while she laid down the card.

''I'm sorry but I was buzzy with the shop and I was planning something for later.'' when I looked her in the eye I saw something twinkle. Her hands came towards mine and she took my hands in her own when I laid down the card.

''This is the most beautiful thing someone has ever done for me.'' she said and I took one of her hands in my own and kissed it.

''You know Hermione, I've got to tell you something,'' I said getting more nervous by the minute.

''Tell me.'' she said.

'' I -'' at that exact moment the waiter came to the table.

( I can't speak or write France so I decided to just do it in English)

''And have you already decided?'' he asked while he set down our drinks and got out his notebook and pencil ready to write.

''I'll have the Lasagnes à la bolognese and the Crème Brûlée.'' she laid the card down and then faced me.

The waiter now focused on me.

''Well, I didn't exactly know what everything was so why don't you pick something for me, Hermione?'' I said blushing pink because I didn't ask her earlier. For the very first time, I saw a mischief smile appear on her face. This was not gonna be good. She took the card and looked for a second.

''He takes the Poulet rôti aux croûtons et Pommes de Terre and the Fondants au Chocolat en ramequins.'' when the waiter stopped writing he took the cards and walked to the kitchen.

''So what were you saying before the waiter came? The blush that I got when the waiter came got back but this time it was not only my cheeks but the rest of my head to.

''Uh, nothing. It's not important.'' I said while I took a sip of the drink that was called Coca-Cola. And Hermione took a sip of her Fanta Orange. It was nothing like pumpkin juice but it tasted delicious.

''So what did you get today?'' I asked her to break the silence. She had her Fanta in her left hand and was glancing at it for some time now.

''Well, I don't know why but almost everyone gave me something from your shop.'' she looked up from her drink and looked me in the eye. Why I don't know but maybe she taught she could find the answer by me. Only I didn't have a clue why because this whole week I hadn't been in the shop.

''Alright, but what did you get that was not from the shop,'' I asked while playing with my thumbs.

''Uh, I got the train ticket, this date and two tickets for the Holyhead Harpies,'' she said while looking at her drink again. This wasn't good.

''Hey, is something wrong. You're looking worried.'' I took her head in my hand and she began to blush. She began to look everywhere but my face. So I let her go and there came and awkward silence until the food came.

''Mmm, this is so good'' she said while she was eating. She was eating her lasagna and I was eating something that had chicken and potatoes. But delicious it was.

''What did you order for me, this is so delicious,'' I said while looking at my chicken. If France food was always so delicious then I would be getting here more.

''it's just a chicken with croûtons and potatoes. It's really delicious but I like this more.'' again there was an awkward silence until desert came. I got something that looked like it was made all out of chocolate. She got some sort of cup with something roasted.

I took one bite and it felt like I was in 7th heaven. It was so delicious that if it could I would never eat something else again.

''you've got to try this out'' I said to her. She looked at me with that typical Hermione smile on her lips. So I took my spoon and directed it to her mouth.

''Here comes the airplane'' I teased. But the spoon came in her mouth and if she was honest she also liked it.

''it's delicious'' she said when I had my spoon back.

''You've got something.. no there.'' I took her head in my hand and brushed the chocolate from the corner of her mouth. She began to blush and took her spoon again.

''You've got to taste this, it's really nice. And you can't go to France without trying this.'' she directed the spoon to her mouth and I tasted the delicious flavor of Crème Brûlée. Just when she wanted to lay her spoon back I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

''Hey, I'm sorry if I did something wrong. But whatever it was I'm really sorry.'' she didn't move she just sat there looking at me. A blush creeping up her cheeks.

''It's nothing,'' she said. But there was something in her eyes that said the opposite

''Alright, let's just finish desert and then I will take you somewhere.' so we ate our desert while talking about the day and her smile never left her face. So when we were ready, I paid and we walked hand in hand out of the restaurant.

''So where are we going?'' she asked curiosity again in her eyes.

'' were going to the Eiffel Tower and then we go home.'' the sun had gone under so now you could see lights everywhere on the Eiffel. I bought tickets for both of us and we took the lift towards the 3rd floor where there was a fantastic and romantic view.

We walked towards the railing where we had a view of Paris. It was really beautiful, but nut as beautiful as the person who was standing next to me. Why had that waiter had to interrupt me.

Maybe I should try it again now. There's no one who is going to interrupt us here.

I was still holding her hand so I gave a little squeeze in her hand and she looked up at me.

''What's wrong?'' she asked me. Her hand was coming up to my face and she cupped it. This was going to be hard. I could see in her eyes that something was bothering her.

''Yes, there is something I want-'' I couldn't finish my sentence because she had come closer to my face and had crashed her lips on mine. After what felt like hours we got apart both of us gasping for air.

Her face was turning pink and in her eyes, I could see that she was pleading for more.

Was this seriously Hermione or was this someone who had drunk polyjuice potion.

''Wow, Hermione you knew all this time?'' I asked her it was now or never. I moved closer to her because after we broke the kiss she walked a little away from me.

''What do I have to know?'' she asked staring at her hands. Shifting from one leg to another.

''That I'm madly in love with you.'' I said quickly before I could regret it.'' I took her face in my hands so she had to look at me.

''I love you, since your fourth year. You're always in my head Hermione, you have to believe me.''

she looked at me like I had just died right in front of her eyes. It was weird maybe she loved me too.

''Hermione, say something to me.'' she was standing white-faced in front of me. Not even moving an inch.

Finally, after a few minutes, she breathed deeply in and out. There came some color back on her face and to my relief, she began to talk.

''You mean, you... you.. really-y-y'' she began to stutter but I stopped her. I proofed her I really loved her to kiss her again and deepen it. My tongue ran over my bottom lip asking to explore her mouth. She let me and after a few, we broke apart. She was red faced again but she didn't look away.

''How could I think you didn't love me?'' she asked gazing into my eyes. Her lips were swollen again and people around us were staring at us.

''Of course, I love you, you silly. Come here.'' I said and I gave her a side way hug. So we stood there a little longer gazing at each other and into the sky. Asking myself how it was possible that I got such a beautiful date and possible girlfriend.

A little later after we got out of the shop from the Eiffel and later standing by the exit of the Eiffel it came to me. I had to ask her.

''Hermione I began.'' she looked up at my face and saw something.

''Yes,'' she said. ''I would love to be your girlfriend.'' she leaned onto my shoulder and so we walked towards the Alley where we would be Disapparating.

I've never been in France so it was a little difficult for me to search the perfect dinner. The end was rather hard because I couldn't find the right ending.


	5. Finding Hermione

Fred's POV

From what started as a perfect day ended in a disaster. Yes, I now had a girlfriend. Yes, I had a perfect date with her. And yes I finally made my other dream come true. But nobody not even Hermione (I hope) had seen this coming. When we got home thing got from the best day I thought was possible, to the best day I had ever had in my life. And ended in the worst thing that I thought was ever going to be possible. Here's what happened.

Hermione and I got to my and George's apartment where we started kissing. It started innocently with just kissing on the couch but got from she lying on top of me both without a shirt on to having sex in the bedroom. So we were lying in bed both naked and drifting of to sleep. But then I heard someone entering the house trough the Floo network.

Thinking it was just George or Angelina I snuggled in closer to an already sleeping Hermione. But then the door burst open and there he was. Ron stood in the doorway. His head was as red as it can become. You could almost see smoke coming out of his ears and there was no possible way in getting him to calm down.

Apparently, he didn't know I had a date with Hermione and just heard about it. And because it was already in the night and nobody had heard about us Ginny talked to George about it and Ron heard about it. He began screaming and he came as quickly as possible to find us.

He began screaming and when he saw us, naked in bed.

He began to puns me while Hermione woke up next to me and took all of the blankets to cover herself so Ron couldn't see her naked. But it was too late and luckily Harry took that moment to come in and drag Ron back to the burrow.

My face was covered with bruises and blood that came out of my nose. Not exactly the most beautiful way to look. But the blood I could wash away and the bruises could fade away or I could use the cream in the morning because George had it. So, in the end, Hermione became mad at me, Ron, Harry and I think herself too.

She put her clothes back on and disappeared to I think the burrow. And I haven't seen her since. I even hadn't heard from her. In a way, she still was my girlfriend, or I hope she is. But it still pained me that this had happened.

Her gift still lying in the corner of the bedroom. She never took it with her. The little Eiffel tower. Every night when I got to bed at first I couldn't sleep and after that, I relived that night in bed with her. It was very painful because in the morning I had two problems.

1 I had a boner and 2 I had the pain that was in my head. Because I didn't only have the most beautiful night before it to became a night of heartbreak. This was now 6 weeks ago. I knew it had to stop. But when I came to the burrow, every time I hoped she would be there to talk.

But she avoided us. Even Ginny only saw her when she got to bed and when she woke up. She only slept at the Burrow. Ginny told me to give her some time when I asked her for help again. But I didn't know I could any longer. I would always love I was pretty sure of that but I wasn't sure if this was going the good way.

So today I was on my way again to the burrow just for an update for Hermione and to have some dinner with mom and dad. I got a little earlier than expected because I just had to see if Hermione was there and otherwise so I had enough time to talk to Ginny.

So currently I was walking into the burrow. It was creepy silent and there was nobody to see.

''Hello...? Mum are you there?'' I almost screamed. Still, nobody answered. So I walked to the kitchen where I would most likely see my mom around this time of the day. And there it lay. A note.

'Fred, George, Angelina,

If you see this then I am pleased to say that Harry took us to dinner.

There is some lasagna in the freezer if you're hungry.

Hope you have a nice night.

Xxx

Mum'

''Bullets'' So Ginny was gone out of course and if Hermione knew she would be there too. So there would be again a night of doubts. A night of not knowing why Hermione did this. Maybe just maybe Hermione would be in her room.

So without a second thought, I walked to the stairs, towards the room Ginny slept every night with Hermione in her company. If she even still lived here. So when I opened the door it was no surprise that nobody was in the room.

Of course, she would be there. I had to face her. Even if I had to wait till she got home. So I sat down on her bed and in the end fell down face first on her pillow. The smell of her pillow was just like how she had smelled the night of her birthday.

-0O0-

I don't know when and I don't know why but sometime later I woke up from a scream.

''Fred what are you doing here?'' the voice of Ginny reached my ears.

But there was something wrong something seriously there was something in her voice that said that if I didn't go fast I would never return in one piece ever again. Just when I sat up Hermione came into the room.

Wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt. Her face at first was shocked. Then became redder and redder. I shot up and just before she could go out of the room I took her wrist. Letting her spin back in the room. She looked up at me her eyes so brown. So deep. And so beautiful.

Only there was something that didn't match the picture, a weird look she had in her eyes. Just in the corner of my eyes, I saw Ginny escaping the room. But I was just thankful that she gave us some privacy. She closed the door behind her and that was the sign that we had our privacy.

''Hermione what's going on? Why are you avoiding me?'' I asked her while she looked away from my gaze. Her color disappeared from her face and left her with a ghostly white color on her face. She was shaking like mad and the only thing I could think about was letting her sit down so she would not fall down if she would faint.

''Hermione talk to me''

''Are you mad at me?'' she said it very quiet. But I heard her.

''Because of what? Hermione, I could never be mad at you, and you know it.'' there was a faint smile on her face but it disappeared as soon as it came.

''Why. Why Hermione...?'' that was the question that was in my head for the past 6 weeks.

''I don't know. I wanted to come back the next day but I was ashamed and today was really the first day I didn't work late or I didn't go somewhere to avoid the rest. Everything just went to quick. And then there was Ron'' she still was very white but there was some red in her cheeks too. The shame was still there I think.

''I will let you alone if you promise to come to the shop tomorrow to talk. To put this beside us. To go on with life. So I can be a proper boyfriend.''

she nodded and after a quick kiss on her forehead, I walked out of the room and flood back home. To eat something and talk to George.

Still thinking about what had just happened.


	6. Unwanted sickness

Hermione's POV

''So he just left?'' Ginny asked. Fred had just left and when Ginny saw me crying my eyes out on the bed she began to ask demand answers from me. About what happened. What he asked and what he wanted. Obviously, I answered but there was only a little I could tell. Not much had happened.

''Yes Gin, but I had to promise to come to his place tomorrow.'' there was a small smile on Ginny's lips a smile that you didn't see often on her face.

''So you're going then?''

''Yes Gin, I'm going but you have to promise not to tell Ron. Otherwise, he would hex me into oblivion before I can get there.'' when I lied down I heard her voice just before my eyes closed and I fell to sleep.

-0O0-

It was in the middle of the night when I woke up. My stomach not really feeling well. There was a loud noise somewhere upstairs, probably in Ron's room. So with the feeling of sickness I tried to sleep. Only it didn't go so well. It was 2 A.M. and sleep wouldn't come. After a lot of tossing and turning I finally gave up. It wouldn't be possible to sleep again I thought. So I took some books and went downstairs. Lying downs on the couch, putting the blanket over myself and reading till the morning came. When Mrs. Weasley came downstairs I was still wide awake and was momentarily reading the third book I brought with me.

''Is everything all right darling?'' Mrs. Weasley asked me.

I had to admit to myself that I wasn't all right. My skin was burning, there were drops of sweat all over my face and from what Mrs. Weasley said I was paler than last night.

''I don't know I just don't feel so well. Probably the flu.'' I said to her with a pretty soft voice.

''Let me look darling.'' and with that, she walked over and looked what could be wrong. So, in the end, I had the instructions to return to bed but when I declined I could stay on the couch but I could only leave it for the bathroom. I got some tea and breakfast and tried to sleep some more but then Harry came storming downstairs and the little sleep that had come to me disappeared. And I just lay still with my eyes closed, letting everyone believe I was asleep but at the same time trying to hear what they were all saying.

''Do you know what's wrong with her?'' Harry asked when Ginny came downstairs.

''No, thought she was already leaving'' Ginny said with a happy tone in her voice.

''For what?''

''You know... Fred''

''What's with Fred?''

''They would talk about the last 6 weeks you know''

''No I don't know. Nobody ever tells me anything'' Harry all most screamed.

''shhh. Don't you see that she's asleep'' Mrs. Weasley told them so it was difficult to hear them.

''Well, Fred came by yesterday and wanted to talk but she couldn't at the moment so she would go today to Fred.''

''She what!'' came another voice. It was Ron's. Shit. Now he knew.

''Ron calm down. They were just gonna talk'' Ginny started.

''Yes, calm down mate you don't even know what's gonna happen.''

But just when Harry finished I could hear a door being slammed shut. So Ron was still mad at me. And I thought that he would have could down. But no, of course, he didn't he just couldn't stand it that she wanted to be happy. This was it gonna be, one of my best friends hates me because I love his brother and not him. Just then I began to become sick and I shot up, eyes wide open. Searching for the nearest escape plan to go to the bathroom and throw the little bit I had eaten up. And just when I sat up and wanted to start to run, Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

''Hermione you're up. Do you want something.'' she asked

but I just ran and I could feel everyone's eyes on my the questions that would be there when I came back. But at the moment I just didn't care. The only thing that was on my mind was how I could be as quickly as possible in the bathroom. It was lucky for me that everyone that was at the house was already downstairs so I could run into the bathroom without wondering if someone was already in.

When I just came into the bathroom, just in time. And t threw up, I heard someone behind me. There was someone who held my heart. There was someone who rubbed on my back and there was someone who helped me calm down. By saying some soothing words in my ear. But I couldn't hear who it was and until I was certain I wouldn't throw up again I didn't look who it was. So when I finally could lift my head out of the toilet I saw Ginny behind me. I was so glad it wasn't Harry. But I had to lie down and at least brush my teeth.

''So tell me. Is there something you have to tell me?'' Ginny asked me with a weird smile on her face.

But I had no idea what she was talking about. I was just sick I thought she knew that.

''You know that everyone here knows you had sex with Fred. You aren't by any meaning Pregnant or something?'' Ginny asked now with a too big smile on her face. But she was wrong o so wrong.

''Gin I had my period just last week. I probably have just the flu'' I don't know why but there was something in Ginny's eyes that said. 'You Liar. You're Pregnant And You Know It'. But I couldn't you just didn't get your period. Mum said so herself. She learned me when I was 11 that when a women has sex with someone and she wants to get pregnant. The first sign the women gets is that she doesn't get her period. But I had, so there was no worry.

''Gin stop with that glare I'm not pregnant. If you want to see the proof I will take a test so you can be happy. But the muggle test is quicker. And cheaper. So if you don't mind could you get that one then.''

''Sure.'' and with one last glance she was gone. So as quickly as possible I brushed my teeth and went downstairs where Harry was sitting in the chair that was just next to the couch. Probably waiting for me. I hadn't even sit down when he bombarded me with questions.

''Is everything all right 'Mione'''

''Yup, I just threw up for fun. Of course, I'm not all right. You of all people would know that Harry potter.'' at the end I was all most screaming. How could he not have seen that I was all most crying. My face was as white as a sheet and there were bags under my eyes. My stomach was still at the point of throwing up again. Yeah everything was just fine. And then Ginny thought I was pregnant. How could this day become any worse.

''Hermione why didn't you tell me that you were seeing Fred again?''

''Well I didn't really. I was just gonna talk to him. But now I can't. Harry please can you transfigure a bucket for me, my wand is upstairs and I think I'm gonna throw up again.'' I quickly said.

And just when he had I threw up again. Just when Harry was cleaning up after the 4 time I had thrown up, I didn't even know there was something left inside of me, Ginny came storming inside with the little white bag in one hand and in the other her wand.

''Hermione you coming or do I have to tell Harry what's going on too?''

''What's going one?'' Harry said a little irritated.

''Nothing just girl talk'' I said quickly

I was a little weak so with the help of Ginny, I walked upstairs to the bathroom with her.

''You know Muggle money is Bloody awful. I can't imagine how you have done this so long in you're life,'' she said when she was handing me two package's with the same white stick in it.

''Gin you only had to buy one''

''they said that two are better. One doesn't always give the right result.''

so without complaining, I peed on both sticks. The waiting was the worst. My body hadn't given me any signs that it could be true but it still was really frustrating. The beeper had gone off and with shaking hand's I picked both tests up.

''It's...''


	7. Unwanted talk

Hermione's POV

''It's Negative. See I told you I wasn't pregnant.'' I knew I was right.

''But... But... I was so sure'' on her face you could all most see that she wanted to cry but not yet.

''Now can I please go. Before I throw up again.'' without even waiting for her answer I just walked out of the bathroom.

Away from the weird speculations that she had about me. Away from the pregnancy test that would haunt me. And probably it wasn't going to be the last I would hear about it. I almost knew for sure that she was going to tell Fred or Harry about it. With that, I could handle but if Ron or Mrs. Weasley would hear about it then I would be doomed. I just stopped in our room to pick up my wand and downstairs to take the blanket with me and walked as quickly as possible out of the house. Maybe then this all would go out of my mind. Maybe then they would leave me alone. If it was just for an hour or so. I had to clear my mind. Get some fresh air. Get away from the eye's that were full of questions. That was why I ran to the lake. To the tree that was my favorite spot. Where you could find me when I was sad. When I was angry. This was my hiding place for when I just wanted to be alone. I knew I couldn't be there the whole day and I would get cold the longer I was there but I just didn't care.

-0O0-

Fred's POV

''George you know just as well as I that I can't calm down. I have to see her. She promised. What if she changed her mind? What if she has found someone else. WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD!''

''FRED! calm down and then we can talk.''

''I can't I have to find her.''

''what if she's still at work and she will come when you are out searching for her?''

''George it's 6 o'clock you know she ends her workday at 3. just let me go.''

''all right if she will be here when you're gone than I am not the one to blame.'' and with that Fred was gone. Out of the shop. And going to search for Hermione, the most obvious place to search was, of course, his Mum's home. If she wasn't there then maybe someone could help him. Maybe Ginny or Harry. He didn't want to go to Ron. Then hell would burst loose again. And if that could be prevented than that would be best. So with the look of a wild animal, he almost runs out of the Floo where he faced Harry with a crying Ginny in his arms.

''What's going on?'' just forgetting his worries for Hermione for one minute because for just one minute his little sister was more important.

''Hermione that's what's going on,'' Harry said with some bitter in his voice. He obviously wasn't happy with Hermione at the moment.

''S-s-h-e-e.. i-i-iss an-ngry a-a-at m-e-e-ee-'' she stuttered there was snot coming out of her nose and he didn't think this was the whole story. There had to be a lot more if Ginny was so upset about it.

''About...?''

''Maybe she could better tell you herself. Nothing big but it made her angry. She's somewhere around the house.'' Harry said. The pity in his words was pretty visible. What it was about, I had no Fucking idea. But that it had hurt my little sister made me escape from the fear I was feeling about Hermione.

When I walked out of the house, with a last glance at Gin. I began to search for the person I couldn't live without. I had given up almost all the hope I had when I talked to Harry when I couldn't find her. And when I wanted to walk to the lake. The last place I could possibly find her, there she was. Her body against the tree. Facing the lake. Her thoughts must be pretty busy because when I sat down next to her she didn't even startle. Only when I began to speak she turned around to see me right in front of her nose.

''Hi'' I just said. There wasn't an easy way to start this conversation. But it had to be done. Avoiding it would be a lot more difficult.

''Hey, I assume you heard.'' she just said as if this was a daily talk.

''Heard what?''

''That I'm NOT pregnant.''

''Why would I think that you're pregnant In heaven's sake?''

''Ginny. She had me take 2 pregnancy test's because I was sick and she thought I would be pregnant,'' she said facing the bucket next to her.

''So that's why Ginny's crying? Because you're not pregnant? That's just crazy Hermione.'' she wouldn't look at him so he took her face in her hands so she had to look at her.

''Hermione what's really going on in that head of your's?''

''It's just that the day of my birthday, it was just too perfect. I thought that maybe it was just a joke and that if I were really pregnant that you only stay with me because of the baby. That you didn't really love me.'' her eyes were full of guilt. She stood on the point of crying.

''Hermione I love you. And it's not a joke. Even if you were pregnant I would stay with you not because of the baby but because of you. Because you're the best person I know. Don't tell George that. But know this, you're the person I can't live without. You make me a whole man. A man who doesn't want anyone else anymore since he fell in love with you.''

just then Hermione started to cry and some time passed before she spoke or even stopped crying in my shirt.

''You are the first person who ever believed that I was enough. Who thought I could make him happy.'' Hermione said her eyes red from the tears that had spilled.

''No one but Ron and I know what happened why we broke up. It was awful. At first, I was happy my first crush finally returned my love but after a few weeks, I wasn't enough. He began cheating on me. Not once, not twice but every day till I ended it. Every day he had another girl he slept with. At first, I just let him. But then we got into more and more fights and he was less and less home. I don't even know why he acts this way. He knows it's over. He knows my love for him disappeared. He knows that I fell in love with you after the first week of his cheating. It really was awful and there are some nasty scars that remind me of the days we had. There's a scar on my back that could have been my dead if I have to believe the healer. But I couldn't face it. I didn't want to see Mrs. Weasley's face when she found out we broke up. Some days I didn't even come home. Too afraid to face the truth. And the fact that you're still here, wanting my attention shows that you're not as him. He left me with Harry on that Horcrux hunt, yes he came back but he left me again he left me only a few weeks after he came back.'' she was in my arms as lovely as ever, telling the awful truth about my little brother. The truth nobody ever knew. How could he? The fact that he had done this made me angrier with the minute.

''the past can hurt but the way I see it you can either run from it or learn from it'' that was the advise some healer gave me when I was in St. Mungo's after the war. I didn't want to see anyone. Didn't want them to see me like this. To see me broken. To see the scars that would be forever there. As the prove that I almost died. As the prove to the fact that I almost lost my beloved ones.

''Why didn't you tell anyone. Even Harry would believe you. Fuck even Mum would believe you. He hurt you, Hermione, you have proof.'' Squeezing my fists was necessary because I wanted to find Ron right now and punch the living hell out of him.

'' I don't want to. I just want to ignore him. Let him see what he lost. Let him see that he made a great mistake. But I never want to be back in a relationship with him.''

quickly she got out of my arms and take up the bucket. Throwing up in it. Yeah, she really was sick.

''Hermione maybe we should go inside. Get you to warm up because you're freezing. And maybe apologize to Ginny.''

-0O0-

''RON DID WHAT?'' George was screaming trough our apartment. Of course, I told him when I came home. Angelina was out with her friends so it was just the two of us, with a Muggle pick up pizza. Wich really was delicious.

''You know what I said.''

''Yeah but I just can't believe it. He was so nice to her, in the beginning, how could he have done that to her. Such a fragile person.'' He said while picking up a piece of Pizza.

''I know but you know were talking about Ron hé.''

''I know, I know. What do you think we should do?''

''Don't know. This sounds childish but maybe we should tell mom.''


	8. Wanting you

Hermione's POV

''RONALD WEASLEY YOU GET DOWN THIS INSTANT'' Mrs. Weasley screamed from the kitchen. What had happened? I had no idea. Who was there, no idea either. But that she was angry that was pretty obvious. Because I was again lying on the couch with a bucket next to the couch and a blanket on my body. I fell asleep after another sleepless night and woke up from the scream of Mrs. Weasley.

''Whats going on?'' Ginny said while walking downstairs. Probably hearing the screams from her mother and eying me if I knew anything about it. So I shook my head, no not wanting to drag attention from who could possibly be in the kitchen.

''GINNY YOU GET RON'S ARSE DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR I AM GONNA DRAG HIM AT HIS EARS DOWN HERE.'' Mrs. Weasley was screaming again from the kitchen. This time her body followed her voice. And she was now standing in the living room. Her face was as red as it possibly could be and her eyes were spitting fire. I hadn't seen her this angry since I... well since never. She was angry sometimes but never this angry. Ginny had gone upstairs to look for Ron but came down alone again.

''He's not here. Neither are his stuff. His room is almost empty'' Ginny said. Fear visible in her eyes for what her mother would do to her when she said it.

''You're kidding.'' came two identical voices from to doorstep of the kitchen.

''He left? First this and now he just left us, like where nothing.'' George said.

''HE WHAT! WHEN I FIND HIM HE IS GONNA WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN'' Mrs. Weasley was screaming when she left the house. Wand at the ready. Ignoring the rest of the world.

''So what's going on'' Ginny said while staring into the room. When she got no answer she walked towards the chair next to the couch. Fred sat down on the floor next to my feet when he saw I was awake and George sat down in the other chair.

They told Ginny all about what Ron had done and when they were done Ginny was crying her eyes out. And then just out of nowhere she began to laugh. All of us looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

''What?'' I asked

''Just if mom finds him that he would wish he never did that.'' that thought made me laugh to until I again threw up the little food I had eaten.

''Honey, just relax. Just sip some of your water and lie down. Just relax a bit.'' Fred said while rubbing my back. So I lied down and fell asleep pretty quickly.

-0O0-

Hermione woke from a bang from a door that was slammed close. An angry Mrs. Weasley with an even angrier Mr. Weasley walked in. A sad Harry came walking into the room after them.

''Where could he be?'' Mr. Weasley said.

''Why would he do that?'' said Harry quietly. His eyes cast down. He probably just found out. Being too ashamed to join the conversation.

''Whats wrong with him that he would do that to Hermione?'' Mr. Weasley said quietly.

I opened my eyes wanting to join in the conversation but they already moved to the kitchen. And I was sure that if I would stand up I would fall down quicker than you could say Hello. So I just stayed down. Just wanting the warm arms of Fred around me just as when I had fallen asleep this morning. Fred calmed me down. He gave me the chance to NOT freak out. The chance to love him.

Loving Fred was better than anything I had ever done. And I had to admit even when I was sick I missed the one time I had sex with him and wanted him really badly at the moment. Sometimes I dreamed about him. Not just any dream, a dream that turned out to be a dream about our first time. Every time on another place. Another position and other things we would say. This morning was just pure torture. I wanted him so badly. I was turned on from a dream and it was difficult to not think about him. And I hoped he would too.

Just so one of my dreams could come true. Because since everything with Ron I didn't believe in dreams coming true anymore. I didn't believe love could make you this happy. I just believed everything with Fred was a crush. A childish thing. I hoped, I dreamed and I wished but it never came true. Until the time I took everything into my own hands and Ron couldn't hurt me anymore.

And I began to feel happier. I began to see the light in the darkness because love had given me a reason to live my life. To not give up because the best things in life still have to happen. Because there was one person I couldn't live without. So I found my parents. Thanks to Harry I could reverse their memories and they got back to England with me.

But I decided to still live with Mrs. Weasley because otherwise, I didn't see Fred at all. I know we now had a relationship but when I didn't I was waiting every day until I saw him again. Even when I was still with Ron I wanted to see Fred more and more. I knew it wasn't good but I couldn't help it. I lost myself more and more with the time that Ron more and more began to cheat. I didn't know why but it just happened.

So one day I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't face Fred anymore and not look at him as if I wasn't in love with him. I couldn't face Ron anymore and think about him, all the time being afraid of him if he wouldn't do anything to me again. Couldn't face him and not see the things that could be true now. I just wanted to be with the person I had fallen in love with and didn't know how to tell. How to face him and not tell him the words 'I love you'. To not be able to look at him, would be as if Satan cursed me personally.

Before I broke with Ron, I opened up to Ginny. That I wasn't happy anymore with Ron. That my love had gone to another person. And she gave me a very good advice. An advise a teacher had given her after they saw how she was threatened by her boyfriend. That in my life I have to do what is best for me, not for somebody else. Because then you can't live YOUR life anymore. It would become somebody else's.

So with that advice in my head, I had broken up with Ron. The same Ron that treated me like garbage. That he treated me like I was Voldemort, not his girlfriend. It was even worse than the time he wore that Horcrux.

But time passed and now I had the most sweet and caring boyfriend you could have. It wouldn't be long and Weasley's Wizard Wheezies would be closing down and he would come here. To comfort me. Sometimes George would come too but most of the time he stayed with Angelina.

-0O0-

When Fred and George came home after they closed the shop there was a lot of whispering. A lot of people were trying to figure out why Ron would have left. Why Ron would have done such a thing. It wasn't something Ron would have done. All the things in the evening were about him. It was a bit annoying if I say so.

There were a lot of people -all the Weasley's and their partner- who tried to ask me questions.

''What did Ron do'' ''Do you know why he leaves.'' ''Did he tell you?'' ''Did you see him'' ''Why did you break up with him'' and it went on and on.

More annoying questions were asked but on one time I just pretended like I fell asleep. And the sickness didn't help. I had been throwing up at least 5 times that day, and anything I would eat came out of me in a couple of hours. When I smelled chicken or anything sweet I had to throw up immediately.

Mrs. Weasley became worried that something was wrong but I said otherwise. My mom had told me as a child she had been so sick that she didn't come out of the house for a month. Too sick to stand up or to even talk to anyone, so I just taught that it would have something like that. But it was really annoying. Because I just wanted to relax. I just wanted to eat something and not be worried about the things that would happen.

Somewhere in the evening, I fell asleep. And I woke up in the arms of a snoring Fred. His face relaxed and there was no sign of any mischief. It was the face of a child. It was a very sweet face the face of an angel who came into your life. Even if it was by accident. It was like I had won the jackpot.

I could stare hours at that face. But there was something else that caught my attention. Something hard was pressing against her leg.

''Hermione'' said Fred in her ear. But he was still asleep. I knew he loved me. It showed on his face every time he looked at me. But this had never happened. This was something I hoped had happened. But maybe with a little more privacy.

But I don't know how but it turned me on. To know that he was in my arms and I could get was I wanted so badly. I couldn't help it. But I poked him. I woke him up because I wanted to get it. You could call me selfish but I didn't care.

''Hermione what's wrong?'' Fred asked with a very sleepy voice. His arm a bit tighter. Falling almost to the ground. And at the same time pushing me to the back of the sofa.

''why is it that there always has to be something wrong?''

'' Don't know''

''I want you'' I tried to say in an as far as possible sexy voice. He didn't get me so I nodded to his pants, so he began to blush.

''no'' he said quickly and sexy at the same time. But I don't think anything could turn me off at the moment. Or anything could not sound sexy out of his mouth.

''why? I want you, you want me. I can't wait for you. You can't wait for me to get better. It's not the end of the world that I'm a bit sick.''

''a bit sick. Hermione, you're more than a bit sick. If you weren't denying it all the time or trying to persuade mom then you would be at St Mungo a long time ago. I can't stand it that you're so ill.'' he almost screamed. But she didn't care. After he was done I plunged my lips at his and started kissing him. But I wanted more so I let my tongue run over his lower lip. And my hands got under his shirt, over his six pack. But he stopped my hands. He didn't stop kissing but he stopped my hands.

So he didn't want me. Alright, I had seen enough. I stopped so abruptly that he was startled at first but didn't question me. He just lay there, breathing deeply in and out. The bulge in his pants bigger than before. But still, he didn't want me. So within the little space I had I sat up. Nearly letting him fall off the couch.

''Hermione''

''No it's okay, I get it. You don't want me.'' hurt flashed in my eyes and if it wasn't for him lying next to me then I would have burst out in tears.

''Hermione. You don't know how much I want you right now.''

''Why stopping then? If you want me then take me''

''Hermione I can't. You're too sick. And this is not how I want to remember it. Doing it on the couch while we could be busted every moment. We're not on our own. If mom sees it than she kicks us out for sure. I don't want to get you in trouble.''

''But I want you.''

''another time'' and with that he walked upstairs. Leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	9. Unwanted person

Hermione's POV

I haven't seen Fred since that time in the night. He just didn't come to the Burrow. When George came he just looked at me with pity in his eyes and nodded a no. As if answering a question he thought I was going to ask. It was true I wanted to ask it. First Fred came every day, but now George came every day. Asking me questions. Looking If I was okay. But without Fred, I wasn't okay anymore.

It was a torture to see a Fred look alike. The only thing I did these past days were reading, sleeping, throwing my food up and sometimes talk a little.

''how you're feeling?'' Ginny asked while Harry was making himself ready to go to work.

''the same. Just not feeling well and missing Fred.''

''You're missing me'' came a voice from behind me.

''Fred'' I screamed. Sitting up and wanting to stand up and walk to him to hug him. But he beat me. He was already next to me. And in no time hugging the hell out of me.

''Hi to you too'' I said in his ear.

''I missed you too'' he whispered in my ear. There ran chills on my back. And the miss of him was just too much.

''Why are you here?'' I asked looking at the time. The shop had to be open already. Didn't he have to work?

''Day off. I missed you. I'm sorry I didn't show up the last days. I was angry and needed some time.'' he said. When he was ready apologizing I kissed him on his mouth. It was a long and deep kiss with my tongue practically running trough his mouth. But we got interrupted by the arrival of a person who was unwanted in this house at the moment. A person who the ministry had been seeking for the Weasley.

Ron Weasley came to the door. But not on his own. He came in accompanied by Harry. An angry facial expression on his face. A more than unwelcome expression on Harry's face. Mrs. Weasley heard that someone came in and immediately became angry. Her face as red as her hair.

''RONALD. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DIDN"T YOU FLY AWAY FROM REALITY. ABANDONED US AND ABUSED YOU EX GIRLFRIEND.'' Mrs. Weasley screamed. Fred's face was angry the moment he saw Ron entering the room. I had the keep him in his place so that he wouldn't attack him. As much as I liked to do it myself I couldn't

''He was hiding by Luna Lovegood. You wouldn't believe me when I say what he did.'' Harry said from next to Ron.

''So all this time you were, this close'' Ginny said very calmly. But the anger was showing on her face.

Ron just stood there. He wasn't angry. He wasn't sad. He didn't look like a busted person. He just stood there.

''Aren't you gonna explain yourself Ronald'' Fred said from next to me. His face stood on the point of exploding. But there was something that could be seen in the eyes of Ron. I don't know what but he was trying to hide it.

''Harry what is it about?'' I asked. Wanting to know what was wrong with one of my friends.

''He got someone pregnant..''

''Who Harry?'' hurt flashed trough the eyes of Ron when I said that. I was curious myself but hurt by the things I would hear.

''Lavender. She's almost 2 months along. Luna told me by accident.'' the mouths of everyone in the room expect Ron's fell open. Nobody expected to hear this. Not after all of what happened. That he had knocked up Luna.

''YOU IDIOT. I LOVED YOU.'' I screamed to him with tears in my eyes. Fred held me so I didn't run to him and knock him out. Or murder him.

''Love doesn't exist. It's just your imagination.'' Ron said from where he stood next to Harry. How could he say such a thing? He wasn't even sorry that he had cheated. That he had knocked up another woman.

''I HATE YOU RONALD WEASLEY. I HATE YOU SO MUCH. YOU BROKE MY HEART. YOU KNOW WHY. BECAUSE I FELL FOR YOU HOPING YOU WOULD CHANGE. BUT YOU KNOW YOU NEVER DID. AND WHEN YOU STARTED CHEATING ON ME I SAW THE REAL YOU. THE YOU THAT WOULD NEVER BE WHAT I IMAGINED YOU COULD BE.'' I screamed at him. He stood there terrified. Mrs. Weasley on the background watching the fight I had with Ron. Seeing and hearing what had happened in the past months.

''Hermione calm down'' Fred said in my ear. But it didn't care they had to know the truth. The painful and ugly truth. I had to say the things that I never wanted to think about ever again.

''NO, YOU KNOW WHAT EVERYBODY DESERVES TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. ALL OF IT. NOT JUST A LITTLE BIT. YOU KNOW RONALD, I WAS WITH CHILD WHEN YOU ALMOST MURDERED ME. WHEN YOU GAVE ME THAT GIANT SCAR ON MY BACK. I LOST MY CHILD. I ALMOST LOST MY LIFE. YOU KNOW WHY I DIDN'T COME HOME FOR A WEEK. BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID OF YOU. I NEVER TOLD YOU BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID THAT YOU WOULD HURT THAT CHILD TO. OR MURDER IT LIKE YOU ALMOST DID WITH ME. I WAS ALMOST 1,5 MONTHS WHEN I LOST MY CHILD.'' Hermione screamed towards him. Her face as red as it could be. Mouths fell again open. Nobody said a thing. Fred's arms tightened around me. His head on my shoulder. The silence was painful and all the eyes were directed at me.

Mrs. Weasley came standing next to me. Obviously on my side. This was far worse than she thought it was. Nobody but I and the healer knew about that part. The part that had her living in fear for a long time. Far too long. 'Till that awful day. Ron's eyes didn't know where to look.

'' I wish I didn't care about it. That I could leave it behind me. That In some way I didn't know about it anymore. But I do care and I do know. That's the worse part. To know that if you hadn't done that we soon could have had a son or daughter. That we could have been happy.'' I said very quietly.

It was hard to say it aloud, it was even harder to admit it to myself. But the hardest part was to imagine how it could have been.

''You don't understand. You don't know how hard it was to do those things. To say goodbye in my head to you. To see you walking past me every day and not trying to love you. To not trying to hurt you. I did these things so you would forget about me. So you didn't want me anymore. And would move on with your life.'' Ron said his eyes looking to the ground. He looked ashamed of what he did and so he should be. He did terrible things.

''Why did you have to say goodbye,'' Ginny asked. Not looking away from me.

''I'm going to die.'' he simply said.

''What!'' Mrs. Weasley screamed in fear. Her anger was still showing but you could see that she was afraid to lose her son too.

''I have some sort of muggle disease. I think Harry and Hermione will know about it but it's called cancer.''

obviously, Harry and Hermione knew what it was and where eying each other. Fear showing in their eyes.

''About a week after the war, I began to get trouble breathing so I went to St Mungo's but they didn't know what it was. But there was a muggle-born healer who said that I had to go to a muggle hospital as well just to be sure. So she got to the hospital with me and there came out that I had lung cancer. But it was in a worse stadium than they thought because I had it too in my bones and my stomach. So with treatment, they gave me 3 months but without they gave me 6 max. So I didn't get treatment. Had to go to the hospital every month for a check up and last month they gave me a month less. But I can die every day. so... that's it.''

''Well that still isn't a good enough reason to threat Hermione in such a way. You could have just said so. We would understand.'' Fred said from next to me.

''I couldn't. Hermione, I hope that some day you will find that one person that treats you better. The way you should be treated. The way I should have done. But instead, I brought you all in this mess my life had become. Hiding the truth from everyone and living my life as like nothing happened.''

'' I think I have found that person Ron,'' I said turning my head a little and smiling at Fred. Fred kissed first my cheek and then on top of my head.

''I'm glad you have. Just remember, that every day is a present because you can live and every day that you have with her is a day that counts. I know that I don't deserve to be forgiven for all the things I have done but please promise me that if you ever think about me. Please don't think about the bad times. Think about the good times. The times that were worth living for.'' Ron said still standing there. Looking very uncomfortable with everyone's eyes directed at him.

I just nodded not knowing what to say. I know what Ron did was unforgivable but this made me a little bit sorry too. He was the one who wasn't going to be here anymore. And luckily enough I had survived.

''Ron sit please'' Fred said from next to my ear. His voice broken and tears leaking out of his eyes.

He obeyed but was a little more than uncomfortable in his old home.

Mrs. Weasley hadn't said a thing since Ron told the truth. Her face as white as a ghost. Her lips purple from the way she was biting on them. Tears leaking out of her eyes but she didn't move. She stood still and didn't want to admit it but she was still gonna miss Ron.

''Mrs. Weasley please sit down your making me nervous,'' Harry said while he sat down next to Ginny.

But she didn't move. It was like she was in another world.

''Hermione why didn't you tell me? About the baby.'' Ron asked looking at me as if I was going crazy.

''I didn't think it would matter to you anymore. I thought it could be my secret. That was what I was thinking about when I broke up with you. There was something in me that finally snapped. Something that told me that I had to go. That time I had fallen head over heals in love with Fred already, but I denied it to myself. Telling myself it was just I crush.''

'' I..I...'' Ron began but never finished what he was saying because he began to burst out in tears.

The thought that there could have soon been a little baby in my hands right now wasn't something I wanted to think about. That day there was a part of me that died with that baby.

''They told me that day that the change that I ever would get pregnant again would be so small that they told me to not think about ever wanting to get pregnant again. I was in pain. The thought of someone getting pregnant while I probably couldn't was killing me. That was why I didn't want to see you again Fred. I didn't want you to miss the things that another person could give you. A family of your own.'' I said while facing Fred the whole time.

''I didn't want to think about taking such a big thing away from you. I know you want children. I know you want a family. But I was too afraid to say it to you. That I couldn't do it anymore. Because I love you too much. And I was so selfish to continue this without saying it to you. Without you knowing all of me. The truth was only my healer and I know.'' I said while crying. He was looking at me with sympathy. A tear fell out of his eye. I could see Ginny crying out loud in Harry shirt.

'' I would have loved you anyway. You know it doesn't matter if we have children or not. I'm still happy if we have each other'' Fred said while hugging me so hard that I almost got not air. He kissed me on my head and whispered an ''I love you'' in my ear.

It felt like hours had passed when Mrs. Weasley finally spoke up.

''Hermione you know that whatever happens you're still family,'' she said. Sitting down next to Fred and I. Ron currently forgotten. She took one of my hands and squeezed it so hard my hand turned a little blue.

''I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry I did this to you.'' Ron began to say while he cried.

Everyone was staring at him and at the same time tried to calm down a little but it didn't work.

''You know. I heard someone say that life isn't always the way we want it to be. Because life has something other planned with us. And if life wants you to be this than it has big plans for you in the future. Remember that. Remember that there will always be good times as long as you have the courage to create them. Always remember the good times.'' Harry said looking a little uncomfortable.

'' I know Harry.''


	10. Some surprises

Hermione's POV

3 weeks passed. My sickness had passed and I was able to stand up and go to my and Ginny's room again. I was truly happy that I didn't have to throw up again and that the food I ate stayed inside my stomach. Nobody truly forgave Ron. Yes, they were nice to him. Yes, Ron came every once in a while.

He just stayed with Luna. He took her at least every Sunday to the Burrow. But now that I was better I had no excuse to not go to work. So every morning I had to get up early and be at the ministry at 6. Then there would be a lot of paperwork again and a lot of meetings. Lunch break and then continue with it. But the first few days my head wasn't in it. Sometimes I was daydreaming about Fred a lot. So I had to take some paperwork with me home.

I had just flood home and was laying in bed. Exhausted from my day of work after so long being sick and just sleeping and lying on the couch or sometimes when I was lucky the bed.

Ginny was sitting on her bed in just a towel. She had taken an early shower because she was a mess when she came home. Dirt all over her clothes. On the moment picking some clothes she could wear, when Harry came storming inside. His smile as big as it could be. Sweat all over his face.

'' I got it!'' he screamed. Both of us not knowing what was going on.

''You got what Harry. Be more specific.'' Ginny asked him while she just stood there putting her underwear on. As if nothing happened.

''I got the house.'' he almost screamed and then attacked her lips. It was as if they didn't know I was in the room too.

''That's so wonderful, Congratulations'' I said. While not moving an inch.

They just looked at me in pure shame. But that smile didn't go of Harry's lips.

''Ginny do you want to move with me? That it will become our house'' Harry said while facing her.

''I would love to. But I have to change Harry and Mom said dinner would be ready in half an hour when I stepped under the shower so please let me put on some clothes.'' Ginny said while watching me with a look of horror in her eyes.

Harry stole one more kiss and then fled out of the room. And within a minute Ginny and I were downstairs ready for dinner. That's when I saw him. Fred sitting in one of the chairs, George across from him with Angelina next him. So, of course, I sat next to him. It felt right. But the weird part was that we weren't even in a relationship. With all the things that happened we never really thought about it. We just assumed we could go on as like nothing had happened.

I have to talk to him. What are you an idiot? He will end it for sure if you ask that. Why be so insecure? You know he loves you, just pretend nothing happened. You can do that. You did help defeat the dark lord why so shy?

This battle inside my head was interrupted by a happy looking Fred just next to me. Trying to get my attention.

''Hermione... Hermione... Are you home?'' Fred was saying while he waved his hand before my eyes.

''hmm... Yes, sorry. What's going on.'' I said while looking around the table. People were already eating.

''Lot going on in that head of yours,'' he said while poking on my forehead. And smiling as if he just found out my deepest and darkest secret.

While eating everybody talked about something. But what I was most interested in was what Harry talked about. He had visited Teddy and told how much he had grown. How he was beginning to talk a lot more. How when Harry got into the room Teddy's face had brightened up and began to waggle to him. It was so cute.

''Hermione... Can I talk to for a minute?'' Ginny asked me. During dinner, she was looking very uncomfortable. And I was burning to know what was going on in her head. So I left Fred in the living room with the rest and walked with Ginny to her room. When she closed the door and sat down on her bed she began to play with her hands and looked down. Not wanting to get eye contact with me.

''Ginny what's going on?'' I asked while walking carefully closer to her. Not wanting her to freak out or something. I kneeled down before her. Trying to make eye contact.

'' It's terrible. My brothers are going to beat the life out of him. Mom's gonna kill me.'' she said while breaking down in tears. Then without saying a thing, she stood up knocking me down on accident.

'' I have to run.'' she just said. She got to her closet. Picking everything out of her closet but not before I could stop her. I still hadn't got any clue of what was going on.

''Let go.'' Ginny almost screamed. The tears still coming out of her eyes, giving her trouble with seeing.

''Ginny tell me what's wrong.''

''I'm pregnant,'' she said only a little bit too loud. My eyes went wide and I fell open. Pure horror went trough my mind. Of course, I was jealous but she didn't have to know.

''That's wonderful Ginny have you told Harry?''

''No, I can't. I'm almost 2 months. But I can't'' I sat her down. So she wouldn't fall down or if she fainted she would be safe on her bed.

''Why he would be so glad. Have you heard him talk? It's all he wants in life. To have a family with you.''

''I know but where so young. Why oh why didn't we use protection?'' the first thing was meant for me but I had an idea she was talking to herself in the end. How did they even have sex? I mean Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are sleeping here too. And sometimes some of her brothers.

''Hey, don't you think he deserves to know. And nobody will kill you just relax.''

''It's my life I'm worried about. It's Harry's,'' she said quietly. Just then there was a knock. And Charlie's had come around the door. He hadn't been at the Burrow earlier, was he?

''Hey sis, don't you give your brother a hug. What wrong?'' he asked when he saw Ginny was crying. He walked into the room and kneeled down before her just as I had done. He took her hand and began rubbing circles with his thumb.

''Hey sissy, everything is alright, I'm here just breathe'' Charlie said while he hugged her. Ginny didn't stop crying and I felt a little uncomfortable so I walked out of the room with plenty of things to talk about.

''She finally showed up.'' George's voice comes from the bottom of the stairs while I walked past him to sit next to Fred.

''Hey, what's going on 'Mione?'' Fred asked me in a low voice.

''Nothing''

''You look as pale as a ghost. Where's Ginny,'' he said while everybody was watching me. Obviously knowing about the things that happened not too long ago.

''Nothing I just told you that. Just girl talk.''

''Hermione where's Ginny'' Harry asked me from across the room.

''upstairs with Charlie'' just that moment Charlie and a not very good looking Ginny came downstairs. Harry immediately rushed to Ginny to see if she was okay.

''What about you?'' Fred asked while he tickled me. And me, not the person who can not stand being tickled was laughing out loud with. But nobody looked at me. Just my luck.

''What about me?'' I asked when he was done tickling. But then he found another spot. And that was not a place I wanted to be kissed while there were so many people in the room. My special place. The place where if he kissed me I wanted him more than ever. And I had to use all my willpower not to moan.

''Stop it,'' I said while poking him in the belly. Trying to let him feel something. But nothing happened. He smirked just as mischievous as before. He pulled me on his lap and I squealed a bit but still, nobody seemed to bother.

'' I'm gonna kidnap you tonight.'' he just said.

'' Fred... What's going on?''

''There's more going on in that head of his than you think you know,'' George said from behind me.

'' Oi, you traitor. Don't you have to be on my side?'' Fred said a little bit more irritated than he should be.

''Calm down. You can have me whenever you want me. Just not while I work.'' she added quickly, to prevent a visit from him at work.

'' well let's go then Miss Granger'' he said a little bit too creepy.

We said goodbye and with that, we flood to the boy's apartment. Where it was quiet and dark.

''Stay here.'' he said to me when we walked into the living room.

With a final kiss, he walked into I think his bedroom and disappeared for at least half an hour. That mischievous smile back on his face. While he sat down very close next to me.

''So... what's going on?'' I asked because I had no idea what he was up to.

''Noooooothiiiiingggg.'' that smile. It was so cute, but on the same time so irritating.

So I just stopped his arm.

''Tell me'' I said standing up. But when I stood he suddenly stood too and swooped me off my feet.

''Fred! PUT ME DOWN'' I screamed. Not at all liking this.

''Let's think. Hmmmm... Nope don't think so.'' he carried me to the bedroom and kicked the door shut with his feet. Carefully putting me down on the bed and attacking me with his lips.


	11. Promises

Fred's POV

''Fred... Fred WAKE UP'' screamed someone from next to my ear. And that person was gonna regret that. Even if I couldn't see what the time was, I knew it was far too early.

'' Go away'' Fred murmured. Not at all wanting to wake up and put a pillow on his head.

''You Moron. Wake up.'' That voice said. Taking the pillow from his head and splashing water on his face.

''Why was that necessarily'' Fred almost screamed but just in time remembered the girl that was lying next to him. But she was also waking up. When he opened his eyes and saw a broken looking George before his face. No idea what was going on but honestly not wanting to find out if it could make a Weasley twin cry.

''Ron'' he said. For Hermione, it was enough to take my arm and painfully pinching in it. She was shaking from the bottom to the top. Making the whole bed shake.

But I had no idea what was going on. No idea why it would make her react this way.

''What's going on?'' I said sitting up and looking from George to Angelina who was standing in the door opening to Hermione who was trying to cover herself with the blanket while her other hand was pinching my arm.

''He's gone.'' was George's only answer before he walked out of the room. I heard a soft cry coming from next to me. I felt her nails dig deeper into my skin. But I didn't complain. If I was honest I wanted to cry for myself too. But I had to keep myself big. So I could comfort her.

''Mum probably wants to see us 'Mione,'' I said after some time had passed and tears had been spilled.

So after some time we quickly put some clothes on and flood to the Burrow where my crying mom was being comforted by my dad. Both not knowing what to do. We knew that what Ron had done was unforgivable but he had apologized. And nobody really wanted him dead.

When Hermione saw my mother she too began crying. A couple of hours later when all the women had cried their eyes out and were so sleepy that they fell asleep all the men began to walk towards the kitchen to quietly talk with each other.

'' So what are we gonna do?'' Harry started. His eyes red from the many times he had cried himself because he just lost his best friend.

'' Bury him,'' Dad said.

''Of course but do you have any idea about other things or does the ministry that?'' George asked.

''Ministry visits'' Dad and Percy said.

''Then we will have not much to do. What day?''

''Tomorrow? As quick as possible I would say.'' dad said.

-0O0-

* Knock knock *

It was the morning after the funeral. Hermione soundlessly asleep in my arms. And someone who was trying to interrupt my sleep by knocking on the door at 7 in the morning, on a Sunday of all days. I knew George or even Angelina wouldn't wake up even if I was knocking on their heads. So with sleep in my eye's I carefully got out of bed. And answered the door.

''Hello Mr. Weasley.'' A man who I had no idea it could be walked into my living room.

''May I ask who you are,'' I said while closing the door.

''Mr. Hearthole, Ministry official.'' He said while holding his hand to shake. ''Pleased to meet you'' he said while I shook it. Still not really knowing what was going on.

'' I have a letter for Mr. George Weasley and Mr. Fred Weasley. And I was informed that Mrs. Hermione Granger lives here too so one for her too,'' he said with a really boring voice.

'' George and Hermione are momentarily not available. I will take it.''

'' Alright. Have a pleasant day.'' and after he just gave me the letters he disapparated.

While putting George and Hermione's letter on the table I sat down. Not knowing what it was about and being afraid there was something about the shop.

' Fred,

I know I'm not your favorite brother. I know I messed up our family big time.

But I want you to know something.

It's about me and Hermione. I know that you will be angry right now.

I know all those years ago that you liked her. You looked at Hermione every morning at Hogwarts.

Not just looked, every time there-there was something visible in your eyes.

It wasn't until I heard one of the Ravenclaw girls say it that I knew what it was. You were In love with her before you even knew it yourself.

And I think you would have heard that already but I want you to know that I think. Deep in her heart. She already liked you then. You know when she said that she thought she would like me more but in the end didn't well maybe a part of her heart was already reserved for you.

That life had already planned something big for her and that you were the big part that was about to happen. But there had to be some things that had to happen first before you could be together. I think life would want you to be happy.

I want you to be happy. Please if you're still reading this and haven't thrown it in the bin already than promise me this.

Protect her. Care for her. Be there for her when she has a difficult time. Be the things that I never was for her.

Don't let my dead be for nothing.

Love her forever and love her with all your heart.

And remember that love isn't about the beginning, isn't about the ending but about the little moments in between. So that she will love you more and more.

I will miss you.

With all my heart,

Ron

(the only brother that could do such stupid thing. Don't do them too!)'

at the end of the letter, he was crying. Thinking about the beautiful women who was lying in his bed. Who he wanted more than anything. And couldn't ignore her if something happened. If she asked something he would obey. The women that had broken his heart so many times.

First when she got to the ball with Krum.

Then when she kissed Ron.

But saving his life by pushing him out of the way. When that wall fell down. Yes, he still had been injured. But if that wall had fallen down on him, he would be dead for sure now. That little angle there saved his life. Maybe then she knew that one moment she would want him.

But still, there was a weird feeling about this all. As if Ron had set them up. But that couldn't be true because of all the things he had done when he saw them in bed. Together. And know when he was dead, he was the brother that thought everything was beautiful. It was more than a bit confusing.

''Hey sleepy head,'' Hermione said when she walked in the room. The best of it was that she was wearing one of my shirt's. A shirt that was far too long for her and ended by her knees. But I was still clutching the letter. And I didn't want her to read it. It was a sort of agreement between him and Ron. Something that was strictly privately.

''Hey'' I said putting the letter in the envelope and putting it as far away from her as possible. She sat down next to him on the couch.

''Why are you crying?'' she asked while she brushed the tears from my face.

''Nothing, just remembering yesterday. You wanna go to the Burrow later? It's family night.'' he said while trying to get his smile back on his face.

''Yep, need to talk to Ginny by the way.''

''What is it with you and Ginny. All your girl talks. What are you talking about by the way? Could it be about me?''

''Nothing that will be important to you. And no not about you'' she said with a smirk on her face. What was she up to. Was she going to play some mischief?

''By the way, there came a letter for you'' I said while handing it to her.

-0O0-

Hermione's POV

We just flood to the burrow when Ginny took me apart. Dragging me upstairs and not really looking nice at me.

''Ginny what's going on'' I asked a little bit worried about her.

''Why didn't you tell me you were going to Fred. I was worried sick all night,'' she said with venom in her voice.

'' I forgot, have you told him?''

''No and you're not gonna.''

''Ginny just tell him. Everything is okay. Yes, we just lost Ron but that must not stop you from being happy with Harry.''

''Hermione are you here?'' Fred said from the other side of the door.

''Yes, just wait for a second.'' but he didn't listen and came inside. Just when Ginny was saying for the thousand time that she wasn't gonna tell Harry she was pregnant.

''You're what?'' but I was mistaken. It wasn't Fred it was George.

'' W-w-w-what are you doing here'' Ginny screamed. Her head going red. Her eyes spitting fire.

George quickly put the door closed but stood against it as if there was no other room.

'' George relax''

''What have you heard? Ginny screamed.

'' That you're pregnant'' George said hesitating. Looking somewhere else trying to find a way to escape as quickly as he could.

'' Now I have to kill you'' Ginny said. The venom back in her voice. Her face redder than you could imagine it could become.

''No you're not'' Hermione interrupted and hold Ginny back so she couldn't walk.

''How'' George only said. His face as white as a ghost. He didn't want to be someone to be dragged into a secret.

''Sex that's how. I thought you were smart George'' I said trying to make a joke while still holding Ginny in place.

''Who-Why-Whaaattttt.'' Was his response. He was totally confused.

''Sit,'' I told him. ''You're gonna listen to me, George. If you want to stay alive then I would listen. You're gonna go downstairs. Tell the rest were gonna come downstairs in a minute. And you will do as if all of this never happened. You can't tell a living soul. Not even Fred. Not your mom and most of all, not Harry'' he just nodded and got out of the room as quick as he could.


	12. Christmas accident

Hermione's POV

It was night. I couldn't sleep because of the things that happened. Ron was dead. I knew that he had done terrible things to me, but did I want him dead? He had been my friend for so long. And now he was just gone. I had been lying awake for a long time now, tossing and turning. Not trying to wake Fred on the same time. It had been a wonderful day today. They closed the shop and I took a day off. We had been on a date again. Not caring what anyone thought of us. He just wanted to give me a good time. He knew deep down that I cared more about the dead of Ron than I would admit. And he just wanted to be there for me. Getting out of bed, quietly walking to the kitchen to get some warm milk.

When I was little mom always made me warm milk if I couldn't sleep. But when I sat down in the living room my eye fell on the letter that had come for me. I had no idea what it was about. I hadn't even looked at it since it came. Really I didn't want to know, but when I saw it again I just had to know what it was. I set my milk down and took the letter.

'Mrs. Hermione Granger

93 Diagon Alley'

it said on the envelope. Well, obviously they knew that I had been living here a lot of time.

I opened the letter, it had been written in orange ink. Weird.

' Hermione,

Oh, Hermione, I have been wishing a lot that all this hadn't happened. That it had been a nightmare. But obviously, that wasn't the truth. I know I have hurt you a lot. I know I have done an unforgivable thing. That I messed up your future. And I wished I had used my brains and hadn't done it.

But I knew that if I had told you the truth that you would have hoped that everything would be alright. That I survived. And it probably would have driven you insane, and I couldn't do that to you.

I knew that I would die from the moment I knew the truth. And I wanted you to experience all the things in life. The things that I couldn't give you anymore. The things that you could have if I let you go. In my head that was the only way.

I have to tell you some truth of the story when you thought that every night I cheated on you with another girl. I really didn't.

Yes I know what you're thinking now, Lavender is pregnant and that is my fault. But she was the only one apart from you I had ever sex with. I couldn't help it. I was drunk and I just did it. I know that isn't gonna clean my name but I just wanted you to know the truth.

I knew that when we broke up, you hated me. And I knew that if I really loved you I had to let you go. But you know the day you kissed Fred and the day of your birthday. I didn't really know what to do. Because how can I look at you, the person I love the most and walk away as if nothing ever happened between us? That's why I was so angry when I found out about you and Fred.

I'm not gonna say goodbye because I think you will forget me then. I will just say until the next time. The time that we will meet again. And maybe, just maybe we could be friends again then.

Promise me that you will love Fred. Promise me that when things go bad, you will look inside your heart and tell yourself that you love him and everything will be alright.

Fred wouldn't do the same things I have done to you. I know because he's always been the brother who cared. Who cared about his family and helped them when in need. He changed you know. When he fell in love with you. He became a far better person than I ever was.

Know that I will always love you, even when I'm not there anymore to say it.

Live your life for only you. Never let people hurt you the way I did again. You are the best person I ever knew.

Love,

Ron.

P.s. This letter is for you and only you. So please don't tell Fred all the things I told you in this letter.'

-0O0-

A month had passed and Harry moved into the house he bought. He asked Ginny to come live with him. And of course, she did. But she still hadn't told him about the pregnancy. George hadn't told anything either but sometimes looked really uncomfortable.

Sometimes I slept at Fred and George's apartment. But most of the time I stayed at the Burrow. Just wanting some freedom. To do things without him. It was easier going to work if he wasn't next to me. Because he always tried to let me stay in bed. And when he failed he would be wide awake and a bit grumpy the rest of the day.

So when I had to work I mostly stayed at the Burrow. And that was most of the week.

Christmas was coming closer and closer and there were only a few days until everybody would be gathered in the living room of the Burrow on Christmas eve. Waiting for the next day so they can open their presents. For everybody to get their Christmas sweater again.

I very much looked forward to it. But my sickness was getting back again and currently, I was lying on Fred's bed. Trying to sleep a bit. While trying to not throw up my food. Waiting for him to get back from work. He wanted to stay here but I wouldn't hear it. I wanted him to go to work. Wanted him to have a good time. Not watch me getting sick over and over again. I didn't want his pity.

I think I must have dozed off because I woke from a pair of warm arms that surrounded me. A head that was lying in my neck. When he saw that I was awake. He began to kiss me.

'' This is crazy, but let's try for a baby'' Fred said. Despite knowing it would be difficult, what I told him. I, of course, hadn't told him the whole truth again. Too afraid that he didn't want me.

''Fred... I can't'' I just said. Maybe he thought I just couldn't because I was sick but he wouldn't be stopped.

''Why not. I know it's difficult but we can try. We have years to try.''

''I can die. They told me that if I would get pregnant. The change that I would die was very big.'' the tears formed in my eyes strengthening to fall. I was stiff. As stiff as a plank. This was the first time anybody knew the whole truth about me. That I couldn't at all give him what a wanted to give him.

A family of his own. A child that would be ours.

''Hermione, why didn't you tell me?'' he turned me around so I was facing him. But I couldn't look him in the eyes to ashamed for the things that would happen.

''I wanted. But I just shoved it forward. I was trying to persuade myself every day since we were together. I really wanted to.''

''Are you... Are you gonna break up?'' I asked the tears falling on his shirt. My voice trembling. My body shaking and I was getting nauseous. Breathing heavy trying to prevent throwing up.

''Why are you always thinking I will break up with you?'' she said. Irritation in his voice and his hand trying to get my head looking up so I can look in his eyes.

''Hermione I love you. So what we can't have children. There are worse things in life. Hermione, we will find a solution. We could always adopt. There are lots of children who haven't got parents because they died in the war. And I know it's different but I'm not gonna break up because I can't get you pregnant.'' while I still didn't look him In the eyes and my stomach wanted more than anything to throw up. Still, Fred started to kiss me on places he could reach.

''Sometimes I think it's all a dream. I wake up and think, well now Ron will beat me up again. Thinking I have to go through that again. But then I see you or I see Ginny and then I think. It wasn't a dream. And at the same time, I am glad but am sad too. Because I know we lost him. And I know we will never see him again.''

''But I'm not a dream babe. I'm real and I want to be with you forever. Baby or no baby, I want you. Not anybody else.''

''Yes I know but sometimes the dreams look so real. So vivid. And there's some moment I don't even know if it is real or not. It if very frustrating.''

''Tell me''

''I came home. And I walked in on Harry kissing Luna. I know it sounds weird''

''You know that if you want to know that you just have to ask him. But I don't think that is true. You know Harry would never do that.''

''I know'' shame showing on my face.

-0O0-

''Have you told him?'' was the only thing I asked Ginny when she came to visit me.

''No.'' Ginny said while closing the door and sitting down on the bed next to me.

''You have to do it, Ginny.''

''I know. I'm planning to do it on Christmas.'' she laid down next to me. Facing the ceiling.

-0O0-

When Christmas evening finally came. And I was still not fully recovered. But still had to go to the Burrow, not because everyone wanted me to go. Not at all, they wanted to prevent that I went there. Fred tried everything in his power to prevent that I went there. He thought I was too weak. To sick. But I didn't want to hear a thing of that. I wanted to have a great time. Wanted to celebrate Christmas with my friends. So that was why I got out of bed that day. Of course, Fred got some of the thickest winter clothes out of my wardrobe. It was sweet that he did that but a little too anxious on his part. It wasn't as if I would die if I got out of bed for 2 days.

''Fred put me down. I can walk for myself.'' I screamed at him when he wanted to carry me to the living room where George and Angelina were waiting on us.

''Why, you're not well enough.''

''I can walk for myself. I'm not gonna faint.''

''Fred, Hermione hurry up. I can't hold George here any longer.'' Angelina said. Eying me from the living room. She was holding an enthusiastic George.

''Coming right up,'' Fred said while still carrying me. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. But maybe if I said nothing about it, he wouldn't stay at my side the whole evening.

So when we went to Floo to the Burrow. He was still holding me. People eyed us. But I didn't like it.

''Put her down, Fred'' Mrs. Weasley said when she saw us. Luckily there was someone who was going to rescue me.

So Fred finally put me down. The look in his eyes really worried. But this time George came to rescue me. He took Fred with him and ensured that he wouldn't come back to me for a while.

Snow was falling. When you looked out of the window, then you saw something magical. Mrs. Weasley was listening to her favorite song and the boys were playing exploding snaps next to the Christmas tree. While the girls sat on the couch or on a chair. Waiting for this magical evening to end and the beginning of Christmas. So that you would see everyone opening their presents. Seeing everyone's faces as if they were kids again. But missing one person.

This year I would be missing his present. That was always the same. Always the bloody beans.

While the night fell and everybody got to the bed that they were sleeping in that night at the Burrow with some extra sleeping places because no girls with boys everybody was saying goodbye to their partner and I shared a room with Ginny and Angelina. No complaining there. But the thing that was not funny was the conversation that was going on in the room.

Angelina had begun a conversation about kids. Ginny began blushing as I had expected but didn't say a thing about her pregnancy. She was talking about how she and George wanted kids but on the other hand didn't want to because they needed too much attention. It was really frustrating. At least she could have kids of her own.

Christmas eve went and the first day of Christmas came. You know that the muggles put the presents under the tree and open them with everybody else. Well, that, of course, happened here too. But some presents still found their way to your bed. Such as the Christmas jumper from Mrs. Weasley. And in my case something else.

Around 7 everybody in our room was wide awake. Gift wrappings flew through the air. And jumpers were put on. Nobody was standing up. Everybody was still sitting in their bed when the door flew open and Harry was running into the room. His hair still wild from sleep. His smile big and happy. In his hands, he had a little baby romper. He flew right into Ginny's arms. As happy as he could possibly be.

''Is it true?'' he said when he sat next to her.

''Of course, why would I be lying?'' she said.

'' A baby. OMG. Ginny were gonna have a baby''

''Harry I know'' she said with a smile on her face. Angelina was just watching what happened. Not really knowing what happened. But not really wanting to ask.

Ginny stood up. Her pajama trousers soaked with blood. Her hands shot to her abdomen. And pain flashed on her face. She began to groan. This wasn't good. The blood wasn't a big deal. But combined with pain.

''Ginny what's wrong?'' Harry asked while standing next to her. She bit her lip and her legs began to shake.

'' We have to get her to Mungo's.'' I said. '' quick Harry'' I said when he didn't move.

''Wake up dearies. There are some- What's going on?'' Mrs. Weasley said when she come into the room. Her voice full of panic in the end when she saw her daughter standing there. Clutching Harry in pain.

''Mrs. Weasley. She has to go to Mungo's quickly'' I said while coming out of bed and putting my pants on very quickly. Harry had the shaking and bleeding Ginny in his arms. Not really knowing what to do he walked downstairs with me and Mrs. Weasley. Only Angelina stayed behind.

The living room was packed with Weasley's already. Of course, they would be on a day like this. All the eyes were filling with panic. Afraid something was wrong with their little sister.

''What's going on?'' a worried Fred said while he came standing next to me. The Christmas tree was forgotten. Their presents lying abandoned on the ground. The breakfast getting cold on the table.

''Mungo's'' I told. While I followed Harry and the others to the Floo.

Hours passed of waiting. Waiting till Harry, Ginny or a healer told us something. Something of what was going on in that room. All of the Weasley were sitting in the waiting room. Refusing to go away. The waiting room was packed. Nobody dared to say a thing. But everybody looked scared.

When finally a healer came outside with a sad look on her face, it was the only thing I needed to know. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak. The first to stand up and the first who burst out in tears.

''Miss Ginny is resting in the room and doesn't want to be disturbed,'' she said while closing the door.

''But what happened?'' Mrs. Weasley asked.

''She had a miscarriage. She will stay here for a day. No visitors allowed. Mr. Potter stays with her.'' the healer said.

A few people burst out in tears. Most of them not even knowing she was pregnant. Mr. Weasley put his arms around his wife. Silent cries fell down on my face. The arm of Fred tightened around me. Trying to comfort me. But I knew how difficult this would become for Ginny. I knew what she would feel right know. And I knew what she would miss when she woke up. The empty feeling in your abdomen.


	13. Love me or love me not

Hermione's POV

Ginny locked herself in her house for a month. Not wanting any visitors. People were worried. Worried that she would never be the same anymore. Harry stayed with her every day. Mrs. Weasley brought them food so she would eat something.

The month passed and Ginny was still not herself, but she came to the Burrow. She wasn't exactly happy. Didn't talk much. Was very pale. Cried much and wasn't herself.

Yes, Harry himself is a little depressed too. But never in his life had he said it was Ginny's fault. But from what I had heard Ginny did think it was her fault.

''Hey that smells delicious,'' I said when I came home from work. I lived now by Fred and George. Tonight we had sort of a date. I don't exactly know what it was but he described it as a date. He would cook. And we would have a nice night on our own. George and Angelina would be away so we had the apartment on our own.

''Hey, you home already? I thought you wouldn't be home for at least an hour.''

''I could go home early. What's going on?'' I was walking towards the kitchen. Curious what was going on on the other side of the door. I heard a soft women's voice on the other side saying something but didn't know what.

''Nothing, don't come in. I want it to be a surprise. Please go take a bath or something I will come and get you when it is ready.'' again some women said something and I wanted to know who it was.

''Who's with you?''

''No one, just go and relax'' he said a little too fast.

Just because I didn't want him to get disappointed or something. I started a bath and tried to relax a bit. But with the women's voice in the back of my mind, it was very difficult. When I couldn't sit still anymore I decided to get out. Took a long time to pick some clothes, but still, Fred wasn't ready. So I started to clean the bedroom up. Put a new quilt cover on the bed and just when I wanted to lie down on the bed to take a nap Fred came into the room and with a big smile on his face he started to pick me up and get me to the kitchen. Just before the door of the kitchen he set me down and let me walk for myself.

When I walked into the kitchen it was just like a dream. There were candles almost everywhere who lighted the room. Rose leaves were lying on the table around the food. It was like a fairy tale in real life. The little Eiffel tower piece that he had bought for me that day standing on the table. I knew I had lost it but never thought I would find it again.

''It's beautiful.''

''Knew you would like it. Had to get some women's advice for it,'' he said while guiding me to my seat.

'' As main dish we got, Chicken with potatoes. As a drink, we got Butterbeer or pumpkin juice and for the muggle, in us, we got Coca-Cola. Desert will be a secret if you have enough room at that moment.'' Fred said while trying to act like a waiter. It was quite hilarious if I say so.

''So may I have some Butterbeer from this oooh so handsome waiter,'' I said while giggling like a school girl.

''oooh So now you think I'm handsome. Just last night you thought I was sexy as hell,'' he said while pouring me some Butterbeer.

The chicken was delicious. The potatoes tasted a little familiar. But all in one it was delicious and romantic as hell.

''Sooooo what about that secret, oooh so secret desert of yours? Hmmm, or have you something else in mind?'' I said while winking at him.

''Hmmm, let me think. NO, I think I want desert,'' he said with a glance of mischief in his eyes. He took the desert out of the refrigerator, at first sight, it looked like he had baked a pie for us. But when he put it on the table I perfectly well saw what it was.

'' Crème brûlée?'' surprise took over my thoughts.

''yup, you get a piece,'' he said while giving me the spoon. So I divided it in two and took my part. But when I wanted to take a bite I saw something shining. I took it out and saw a thing I had never thought I would see. There was a silver ring with a little desert between it in my fingers. A little, not too big gem on top of the band. When I looked up to ask Fred what was going on, he was gone. I looked around and found him next to me on his knee. A rose in his hand and a smile on his face.

''Hermione I know it's a bit early, but will you do me the extraordinary pleasure to marry me? I love you more and more every day and can't live a day without knowing that your not mine. The months without you were terrible and I don't want to experience it again. So can I get a smile on your face and the word yes out of your mouth?'' He said while not moving an inch. His face still lovely but the panic visible in his eyes. Some blood came out of his finger because he obviously was holding the rose the wrong way.

''Yes'' I said in almost in a whisper. In his ear when I had knelt down next to him. Tears running down my face. And I perfectly well knew that I was an emotional wreck at the moment.

''Yes, of course, I will'' I said while putting my arms around his neck.

''I love you sooooo much'' I told him while crying my eyes out. This moment was just oh so perfect. It was a moment you see in movies. A moment that is surreal. A moment too good to be true. The moment that your loved one finally says the things you want to hear from him. Even if you didn't know it before.

He took the ring out of my hand and cleaned it a little. Then he took my left hand and placed the ring on my finger. The finger where it belonged. For crying out loud. I never imagined that this day would ever come.

-0O0-

Day's came and gone. Everything was just the same except for the little ring that was on my finger. For the memory, I had one of the best in my life so far. Of the best men I had. Only it was slowly killing me that it was almost April and still Ginny wasn't fully herself. Of course, I knew what Ginny was going through but she was constantly giving herself the fault. So Fred gave me an excellent idea one night.

''Why don't you make it a girls night out. Take some fire whiskey to her. I have some in the cabinet. Sent Harry to us. For a man's night. Take Angelina with you if you like. I know she would want that. Maybe Ginny would cheer up from that.'' he said while spooning me. He always was the spoon.

''hmmm, maybe it's a great idea, I give you that. But I don't know if it will work.'' I said while falling asleep. I had the strangest dreams the last time and when I woke up I wasn't really happy. I knew it was a dream but again it looked so real so vivid. It was really creepy. It was like it already happened and I just remembered it. Just because I didn't know what was real anymore I got out of Fred's arms. In the dream, he was standing with Lavender in an alley. I wanted to walk towards him. I yelled his name but he didn't hear me. I walked a little towards him and then they were kissing. I knew Fred would never do that, but I was just confused. It had looked so real. I couldn't tell if this had really happened.

-0O0-

''Here you go'' Fred said while giving me some bottles of fire whiskey. I still found it a little creepy that that dream just came that week. I was worried. But I still had to act normal. But there was something in Fred's eye's that said 'I know what you think' and I didn't like it.

I had informed Ginny about our girls night we would be having and invited Angelina and Fleur. Fleur had needed a night away from Bill. Just seeing girls. Not being with your husband the whole time.

So when I flood to Ginny's house Harry was still there waiting for me to come I think.

''Hey Hermione. Gonna have fun tonight?'' he said standing up from the couch and leaving a sad Ginny who was sitting on the couch too.'' the house was really cute. It wasn't like Mrs. Weasley's but it sure was nice.

''Yup'' I said while holding the bottles of fire whiskey up in the sky. When Ginny had some alcohol in her system then she would be telling us a lot of secrets. Ginny never could hold her alcohol that good.

''Have fun'' He said while walking to the Floo himself and disappearing from the house. Using the Floo was always better than disapparating.

''Who wants some fire whiskey?'' I said really happy while I saw Angelina walking into the room.

''oooh, I want some. I definitely want to forget what I just saw.'' Angelina said. Just a second later Fleur came walking into the room.

(just think she has an accent. Writing an accent for Fleur is really difficult)

''What did you want to forget'' Fleur said while I got to the kitchen to borrow some glasses.

''Yuck, Lavender was in the shop. She was talking about how great Ron was. Ron this Ron that. I really couldn't stand it anymore. You have crazy people and then you have Lavender who is just more than crazy and obsessed with Ron.'' Angelina said while taking a glass and pouring it full with fire whiskey.

''Why was she there?'' my curiosity getting the better of me. My dream getting back in my head while I just really wanted to forget it.

''I really don't know. And I don't wanna know. She's a nightmare. If she's gonna annoy me again tomorrow then I'm gonna sent her back to your fiancé. I don't want her close to George. If I don't look out she's gonna murder me.''

When she said, fiancé, the rest of the girls began to ask me a thousand of questions. Why. How. When. They wanted to know everything, but really everything. Not a drop of the proposal was left behind. But my mind was spinning not from all the attention from the proposal. But from that one word Angelina said. Back. That word kept hitting the replay button in my head. And the more I heard it, the more I wanted to know why and when Lavender had been by Fred.

After at least 4 shots of fire whiskey, my head was spinning like mad. I had never been one too drink much. So getting drunk wasn't that difficult. But even when I was drunk I still heard that word in my head. It wouldn't stop.

''Want to do a little truth or dare? Ginny asked while she was drunk as hell. Well everyone of us was but we didn't care. It would be fun anyway.

''Yes'' we said at the same time.

''Who starts?''

''I will'' Fleur said.

''All right, truth or dare,'' Ginny asked.

''Truth''

''All right, tell me some secret about your sex life,'' she said without hesitation. It was a little weird I thought because Bill was her brother. But I think while she was this drunk nothing would bother her. She was just giggling.

''Well what do you wanna know about it. Any specialty's?'' Fleur said. But on the same time blushing a bit.

''How big?''

''Ginny!'' we screamed. We heard Ginny hadn't had sex for a while but to ask this was a little weird.

''Well I just wanna know, nobody tells me anything in this family. I'm just curious that's all. They know my bra size so I want to know just that part of them. It only seems fair.''

''Big'' Fleur just said while her face went crimson red. It didn't really match with her hair but whatever.

''All right Hermione truth or dare?'' Fleur asked me while trying to look a little less embarrassed.

'' I think I will stick to the truth.''

''Such a pity. Well, how is Fred? You know, in bed.''

'' Are we gonna stick with the sex theme or something?'' I asked. Not at all wanting to reply to that question.

''Yes we are'' Ginny told us. This was gonna mean a lot of embarrassment and a hope giggling.

''Well if you want to know the truth, then yes he is fantastic in bed. You lot satisfied?'' they all nodded like they were pretty little angles. And making big eyes as if to say where sorry but where not sorry at all.

''All right Angelina, truth or dare?''

''Let's stay with the truth.'' I didn't know why but for some sort of reason the word 'back' came sneaking into the back of my head. And I couldn't help it but I had to ask the question.

''What did you mean with that you were gonna sent Lavender back to Fred?'' there I had asked it. I had done it. But now I wanted a good answer back. And if that was gonna happen I had no idea.

''Well, a few days ago I saw her standing with Fred in the back room. I wanted to ask Fred something and got to him but stopped when I saw her standing there. And when I came in Lavender kissed Fred hard on the mouth. It was really awful. I don't know why she was there but it seemed like they had something going on to me. But Fred begged me to not say anything so I didn't. Just today she was talking to him again. No kissing but she was talking on a sort of sweet voice again. Blurgh, I could have thrown up if I have to hear that again.''

My eyes went wide. My voice disappeared and tears started to fall out of my eyes. Fred was cheating on me. How could he do that to me? After all these things that happened. He cheated on me with Lavender. Worst of all she was pregnant. What if it was Fred's and not Ron's. What if this was going on longer and my relationship with him was just one big joke. He was gonna pay for that.

''That Bastard,'' I screamed. Ginny rushed to me to comfort me. And Angelina passed out. Fleur was just sitting there. Not knowing what to do.

''Stay here tonight. You're more than welcome to stay for as long as possible.'' Ginny was rambling.

I knew I could stay here. But the worst part was that again, there was a relationship that ended in a worse scenario than I wanted to imagine. I hated my life. Why oh why would he do that?


	14. Not so good

Fred's POV

Yesterday had been a good day. Hermione had been to Ginny for a girls night. Harry had come here for a man's night. It had been quite fun. Harry had finally opened up to us about all that had happened the past months. About what Ginny told him, the good and the bad things. He had been crying sometimes. But it didn't really matter to us. Sure if something like that would happen to us we probably would cry too. It wasn't that weird. What concerned me was that even after Harry had gone home Hermione still hadn't come home. At first, I just thought she would stay with Ginny but my mind went spinning and spinning. It was when I was trying to sleep that I thought that maybe she didn't want to see me. But I gave up. Just thinking that she wanted to stay with Ginny. But when she didn't come home in the morning and when I woke up her stuff was still untouched. I began to worry. But George didn't want to let me go.

''Fred you have to stop worrying. She will be just fine. If she isn't home by the end of the day I will help you find her.'' George told me when I came down in the shop freaking out. It wasn't anything for me to freak out. It didn't happen a lot. But I let George convince me. So I stood with him at the counter of the shop.

''You're sure she will be ho-'' just that moment Hermione came storming into the shop. Her head as red as it could become. Her hair was one big mess. Her eyes red from the many times she probably had cried.

''YOU LIAR. YOU FUCKING CHEATER. I HATE YOU. WHY DID YOU DO THAT. I HATE YOU WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME. DID YOU REALLY JUST WANNA HAVE ANOTHER PERSON TO FUCK? DID YOU WANNA SEE ME BREAK AGAIN? DIDN'T YOU THINK I WAS BROKEN ENOUGH. THAT RON HADN'T DONE HIS JOB TO BREAK MY HEART.''

She screamed at me. But I had no idea what was going on. She was screaming all sorts of insulting things to me but I had no idea what she was talking about.

''WHY OF ALL PEOPLE LAVENDER? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?''

''Hermione what's going on? What is it with Lavender?'' George asked from next to me because I didn't say a thing afraid she wouldn't let me.

''HE CHEATED ON ME, WITH LAVENDER FOR FUCKING SAKE,'' Hermione screamed. All the people in the shop were watching us. Looking what was going on. And why there was someone screaming.

''Hermione why don't we talk about this upstairs?'' I asked. Looking very afraid at her. Afraid that if I was alone with her she would murder me.

''Whats there to talk about? You cheated and I'm just gonna pack my things and go away so you don't have to look at my hideous face anymore,'' she said while walking past me. In no time she was upstairs. Me walking behind her but just for once not quick enough to stop her. She was in our room packing all her belongings of course not with the hand she used magic so everything was almost packed when I joined her in the bedroom.

''Hermione what's going on. Why do you say I'm cheating on you?'' I wanted to take her waist. But just at the last moment, I stopped myself. The look on her face said she was ready to murder me.

''ANGELINA SAW YOU. SHE SAW YOU KISSING LAVENDER. RIGHT IN THE SHOP WHERE EVERYBODY COULD SEE YOU. HOW CAN YOU?'' she said first really angry but in the end bursting out in tears. She sat on the bed crying her eyes out. I don't even know why I did it but I sat down next to her and took her face in my hand.

''Hermione I'm looking after her for Ron. That's the only thing I do. I don't like it because it's Lavender were talking about. But I didn't kiss her.''

''Yes you did Angelina saw you,'' she said walking away from me. Not wanting to see my face.

''Hermione I did no such thing.'' but it was not completely true. Indeed she had kissed me. But when she had put her lips on mine I backed away. Not wanting Lavender if she was the last women on earth. Then she began to tell me that she loved me and was trying to kiss me again and all sort of things. But when George saw what was happening he sent her out of the shop. Saying something to her but I wasn't there anymore by then. I was washing my mouth because for one she wasn't really clean. She was stinking really bad. And I just didn't want that women's lips on my mouth wanting to wash it away so I didn't have to think all the time that she had kissed me.

''Hermione don't go away,'' I said while she was walking with her stuff to the living room. Picking up some books and putting them away.

''Fred I don't believe a thing from what you're saying. I'm going,'' she said with tears still falling out of her eyes.

''Where are you going?''

'' Away. Probably to my parents. But you don't have to try to come in because if my parents know what happened they will happily murder you. Or at least kick you out of the house.''

''Here's your ring. I don't want it anymore. Give it to your new lover.'' she said while throwing the ring to me.

'''Hermi—'' and with that, she was gone. And I was left in an empty room. Left with a broken heart. Left with a hole in my heart. Left with knowing that she would probably never want to see me again.

-0O0-

A week had passed and April first had come and gone but it wasn't the same without Hermione. Of course, our birthday was great but I was sad that I still hadn't heard something from Hermione. Ginny told me that she had gone to her parents and if something happened that she would be the first to know. And of course, I would hear what it was.

I had tried every day to see her. Standing in front of her house. Sometimes ringing the bell. And if someone answered it than they would say she wasn't home. But I knew she was. I knew she did everything to keep me away from her. And I wasn't liking it at all.

I had sent letters to her. Explaining everything but I never got an answer. I began to feel lonely. When I didn't need to work I would be lying on the bed almost the whole day. Crying. Sleeping. And trying to find a way to get her back. Because this had to stop. Every time something happened we wouldn't see each other for some time. The first time's I always knew what was going on. But now I had no idea. Because no one heard from her. Not even Ginny.

Ginny had told me that she got a telephone so Hermione could call her when necessary but it hadn't ringed once. I knew she needed time. But I didn't want to give her that because I missed her so much. A week ago when I was searching for something in my room I found a package. A package that hadn't been there the day before. Or at least I thought it wasn't.

There was a note with it that said:

'Fred.

I love you so much.

I hope you have a happy birthday.

Love,

Hermione.'

I was really glad about that note at first because I thought she had forgiven me. I thought she wanted to see me again. But when I tried to visit her, her parents told me she didn't want to see me.

Which could only mean one thing. It had been standing there before. It had been her present. I hadn't even opened it because I wanted to see her as quick as possible. But in the end, I didn't open it because I didn't want to know it. I wanted to forget it. But I couldn't not while I was wearing her ring around my neck. When she threw it at me and later when I had stopped with crying I had put it on a chain to hang around my neck. I don't think I would ever be over her.

-0O0-

Weeks passed and it was begin May when George came to me. I was lying in bed as always and didn't want to go. Because mom was throwing a party today. It was the second of May today and everybody of the family would be there. But not Hermione. It had been over a month that she disappeared from my life.

'' Fred you have to come out of bed,'' George said while taking away my blanket.

''Give that back!''

'' Fred this isn't normal. This isn't living. You have to come out. Talk to Ginny if something happened.'' George said while trying to get me out of bed. But I tried my best to stay in bed.

''I don't want to go. If Hermione isn't there then I don't come. ''

''Fred, stop that. You have to think about your health. If you don't come then I have to tell mom. And you know what she would do.''

''I don't care. The only thing I want right now is Hermione. She's my life, don't you understand that? ''

''I do understand. But you can't live like this any longer. This has to stop, right know.''

In the end, I went but only because George promised to try and visit Hermione the day after. But the only thing I did all the night while the others were partying, was drinking. Drinking my sorrows. And I was more than drunk when George and Angelina helped me home. And a lot of that night I don't remember. The only thing I remember is that around 12 in the night Ginny got a call and after that disappeared. But I was far too drunk to care. Not remembering that the only one who could have called was Hermione.


	15. Could it be worse?

Hermione's POV

That day. That very black day in my life was something that I didn't want to remember. How I had to leave the person I most loved. That I had to leave that way. That I had to leave knowing that this would never get better. After making a quick stop by Ginny and asking her to get a telephone so that I could call her when something serious happened or I needed her help. Obviously, she did it.

After that, I went to my parents. Said what happened but not the whole truth. Just that Fred and I had a fight and that I needed some space. I was really glad that I could lie that easily. Knowing that my parents would let me stay I went to them. Otherwise, I would probably have stayed with Ginny. But she reminded me too much of Fred at the moment. I needed some time to think. Some time to calm down. And maybe some time to think about visiting Fred. But that time was very long. I didn't go as much to work as I normally would. Because most of the time I was too afraid that I would see him again there. Or someone else who I didn't want to talk to. But around two weeks after I had come to my parents I became sick again. And still was. But it was a little different. Today was definitely the worst of all days.

I knew today was the second of may and that Fred would probably go to the burrow. To the party, Mrs. Weasley was planning for months already. And I really wished I could go. But I was sick and my parents were checking on me every hour or less. I had been going to the toilet almost 20 times. At first, it was just to throw up but around the end of the afternoon, I had to go to the toilet a lot to pee. And it was a lot. I had been feeling really bad this whole day. I had been laying in bed for weeks and my back was finally showing that it wanted to rest somewhere else. Because my back was hurting more and more. And obviously, I didn't like it at all. I had a stomach ache the whole time. Sometimes with throwing up. But I hadn't slept for at least 20 hours. Still feeling the pain.

And It was not just normal pain. It really really hurt a lot. And I was afraid. But I didn't want to tell my parents. But around 12 in the night I had to. I knew they would come in a few minutes and the pain had only increased with time.

''Honey, is everything alright.'' said mom when she came to check on me around a quarter past 12 in the night.

She had just come in when I was almost crying from the pain that I was feeling.

''No'' I whispered. And I had experienced a lot of pain these past years. Even the pain Bellatrix created was less than this. Mom came into my room and sat next to me on the bed.

''Whats wrong?'' her face showed the worry that I had in the back of my mind all day.

'' I don't know. I'm just in so much pain. I can't even move without having the worst pain I ever had in my life.''

'' Honey, stay here. I'm gonna call 991. This is not right'' mom said immediately. The shock was visible on her face.

''Mom''

'' Honey, this isn't good you could have an appendicitis.''

Within a few minutes, she was back with dad just behind her.

'' There gonna be here in a few minutes honey. Have patient. Everything will be alright.''

''Mo- aah'' there was a really sharp pain somewhere around my abdomen.

''It's gonna be alright,'' Dad said. Speaking up for the first time.

'' Can you call Ginny? I want her beside me if anything worse happens.''

''Sure honey, do you have a number?''

''In my agenda''

My mom disappeared out of the room. Calling Ginny. And within a minute Ginny was standing next to me. She had apparated to my house immediately.

''Hermione what's going on?'' she said when she sat next to me on the bed. Just then I got that sharp pain again. The bell ringed and dad rushed down immediately. And coming back with two paramedics just behind him.

The paint went and after a few seconds came again. What was happening? There was some talking but I didn't really hear it. Because my attention was somewhere else right now. There was blood coming from my pants. Not just a little, but more than a lot.

The paramedics rushed towards me and one of them was putting his hands on my belly. I don't even know why. That could be one of the first time I didn't know something. They were saying something to my parents again and then got rid of my pants and knickers. I don't know why because the pain came from my belly not my legs.

'' John, come quickly.'' one of them said.

'' Whats going on?'' I tried to say but failed because they were doing something between my legs now.

''It's too late to go to the hospital'' the other said.

'' Why?'' I heard someone say.

'' She's gonna have that baby right now. It's too late to go to the hospital and we don't want that baby to be born in the ambulance.'' the other said.

Baby. Did I hear that right? Did they just say I am gonna have a baby? That can't be, can it? I hadn't been pregnant. I had taken the test to prove it. My belly was as flat as it had been a year ago. This couldn't happen. This had to be a dream. Wake up Hermione you have to wake up.

I could hear one of the men talking to my parents.

''Can someone get some towels and hot water. We have to get this baby out. The head is already out.'' one of them said. Ginny took my hand and looked at me in pure horror.

And before I could say anything black spots appeared and my vision went black. Leaving the people around me in panic.

Ginny's POV

Since Hermione broke up with Fred life in the Weasley family was chaotic. Mum worried a lot about Fred. He came less and less with time and George talked about him never getting out of bed. Hermione still hadn't called me. But I carried the telephone with me everywhere, just to be sure. Fred and George's birthday had been a disaster. Yes, George had come but Fred in the first place didn't. I had to drag him out of bed and take him to the Burrow. But he didn't celebrate his birthday. He just sat there. His eyes were empty and it looked like he was more dead than alive. Just like he did now. I was the second of may and George told me that he had dragged Fred with him. Within an hour Fred was totally drunk. He didn't know what was going on and was drinking more and more.

Just around 12 in the night I got a call on the telephone.

''Hi Hermione, what's going on?'' I said because she would only call when something was wrong she told me.

'' I'm sorry if I interrupt your evening but I'm Hermione's mom and she asked for you.''

''What's wrong?''

''She's been having a lot of pain this day and we called 991. She really wants to see you.''

''On my way'' I said while hanging up.

''Harry I have to go''

I don't know if Harry did understand what I was talking about but I was already gone by the time that he could have answered.

When I came to Hermione's house I saw her mother waiting for me in the living room. We walked upstairs together and not long after the paramedics came. The shock came when they told us that Hermione was at that moment giving birth. Nobody had expected that. But the worst of all happened when her eyes closed and her body didn't move.

''Check her pulse'' one said while the other did it.

''None.'' he said while he began to do CPR.

''We have to get this baby out as quick as possible.'' one said.

''Can somebody do the CPR?'' one asked while facing us. We were standing still because we didn't know what to do and where in shock. Her dad took over while the other went downstairs to get something. He came back with a bag, something for air I guess and a weird looking metal thing that he gave to the other. The other took the metal thing and put it on the baby's head and got the baby out within minutes. The baby had orange hair. Just like Fred. But when the baby began to cry, the hair began to get red. Right now we have some problems. The chance was great that the baby was a Metamorphmagus and the bad thing was that there were two muggles here that didn't know a thing about magic.

I took the baby from the man so maybe I could cover the hair a little. He cut navel cord and gave me something I had to put the baby in while he pulled something out from Hermione. I think there still wasn't a pulse because Mr. Granger was still doing the CPR. Hermione had now something on her mouth that helped her breath.

''Get the stretcher we have to get there as soon as possible.''

Before one of them was back Hermione had a weak pulse. They helped her breath but things were fatal on the moment for her. The baby or so it seemed to me was healthy. It was a girl. A little girl. When Fred would hear about this he would be here by her side as soon as possible. I was almost positive about it.

When we arrived at the hospital Hermione went into a room while I walked with someone who had to check the baby.

'' It's a healthy baby Mrs. Weasley I ensure that. It's a little early born but that doesn't matter it's already fully grown. So when the father will be here he can take the baby home. Or is there no father anymore.'' said the friendly doctor.

''Yes there is. He's my brother. If you want I can get him as quick as possible.''

''That would be lovely. If the mother survives this then she will need all the rest that she can get.''

That hurt me a lot. Of course, Hermione would survive. She had to. There was no thought in my head that said so otherwise.

''If you will get your brother then I will put her in an incubator. What name should I gave her?''

''Her last name would probably be Weasley so I think that would be the best.''

With that, she disappeared with the baby in her arms. The hair was normal again for now but it would be the best if she was somewhere else as quick as possible.

It was in the middle of the night right now. Somewhere around 5 in the night. But it didn't matter. I apparated in the middle of their living room. Not caring a bit about them not liking it. I got a hangover potion from their kitchen and walked towards Fred room. They had just invented that a few months ago but weren't selling it, but that would probably happen soon. Now I was going to wake him up and not at all caring that he doesn't like it.

''What are you doing'' he asked when he saw it was me.

''Drink up'' so he did because he trusted me and in a few minutes he was back to normal. As normal as he can get at least.

''We have to talk. It's about Hermione.'' I said. His eyes went wide. Fearing the worst

''Is.. is she..'' his eyes showed the fear he was he had for a long time. Losing her.

''I don't know but she just gave birth to a girl.'' his eyes went wide. His hand shot to his mouth and a tear trickled down his face. Probably he never thought I would say that.

''But she wasn't pregnant,'' he said. He wiped away the tears that were leaking out of his eyes.

''I know I can't explain it either. The baby is fine, but Hermione isn't'' I was fearing the worst, I knew Hermione was a strong girl. She didn't die so quickly. The hope that she would survive was big. But if her heart didn't want to work than we couldn't help her.

''What's... How.. Why?''

''I can't explain. But we have to go to the hospital.'' he didn't say a thing anymore. But did what I said. He put some clothes on and brushed his teeth. And then we apparated somewhere close to the hospital and almost run in the hospital.


	16. Wake me up

Fred's POV

It wasn't true. It wasn't possible. I told myself it was a nightmare and pinched myself a lot of times when I saw Hermione lying down there. Her eyes closed. There was some weird sort of machine that told us that she was still alive. And she had a machine that helped her breath. I really didn't understand it because Muggles methods were different than ours. The doctors said that she probably would wake up within a day. But that if her heart was still beating it could still happen.

Our girl. Oh, our girl. She was so cute. Her hair was the color of a ginger just like me. Her eyes were blue. But the doctors said that the color could change over the years. Her body was so little. Her hands with their little fingernails were so cute. When I picked her up with her little sort of bracelet with the name Weasley on it, I put my hand in her hand and she immediately curled her little fingers around my little finger. It was so cute. I had been staring at her for what seemed like hours when her little mouth began to form an 'O' and her eyes closed. It was too cute. But in the back of my head, there was still Hermione who was fighting for her life. Who was lying there not knowing that our little girl had been born. Was safe and was we had a baby. A really special baby from what Ginny had told me. Another Metamorphmagus. Teddy would be so pleased with that.

But just like she had told me, it had almost killed her. I had been sitting next to her bed for hours with the sleeping girl in my arms. Her parents next to me and Ginny had gone home to inform the family about all what happened.

A nurse had helped me to feed her. Had shown me how to burp her. And helped me change her. Things I never knew how to do before today. George had visited me with Angelina and Ginny behind him.

''Hey mate, how's it going?'' George asked. But he could tell. He could tell that I was blaming myself. That if I never had sex with her this never would have happened. But he could also tell that I had fallen in love with this little girl in my arms.

'' Not very good,'' I said while looking at our little girl who was still asleep. It was almost the end of the afternoon and Hermione still hadn't woken up. Her heartbeat was visible. Her breathing was still with the machine. But I couldn't help but panic that she maybe would never wake up.

''Fred why don't you go home. We will stay here so you can rest a little.''

''No, I'm staying right beside her! I'm not gonna lose her again George. I can't and I won't.'' that was my final answer. I stayed with her till she at least had woken up. She couldn't die. Not now. This wasn't her time yet. This wasn't the time for her to leave me. Not like this.

I still had to love her. I had promised Ron something and I had to keep that promise. But I hadn't and now she was here. And I would do anything for her to save her life. Just so she could live. I would give my life if It was necessary.

Well obviously I didn't have to love her but because I did love her I wanted to do it a lot longer.

''Fred, let us take her home. Mom has set up some stuff at the Burrow so she can sleep in a bed there and you know mom isn't gonna let something happen to her.'' George said. I didn't want to. I wanted her to be in my arms. Only so I had proof that it was true. But I knew that if I wanted to stay by Hermione than I had to give her to George. Mum would look after her. I knew that but it was hard. It was hard to let her go. But I knew I would see her again. So I gave her to George and after a few minutes, he and Angelina went home. Leaving me with Ginny.

Mrs. and Mr. Granger had gone home to rest a little but I knew they would come back.

'' Hey, don't worry. She's a fighter. ''

It had been two days. Two freaking days since I came and she still hadn't woken up. But I didn't give up. I hadn't gone home. And I wasn't gonna leave her till she woke up. The doctors said I shouldn't worry but I couldn't help it. I worried that she would never see our little girl. I worried about everything that could happen. I had imagined her dead in all the ways that were possible and I was going crazy. Ginny had been at my side almost the whole time. Only going home to sleep and change her clothes. But I didn't care about that. I slept in the chair next to her bed. And my clothes must have been smelly right now but I didn't care.

''Hermione, wake up. Love, please wake up. You can't leave me.'' I said while taking her hand and laying my head next to her while crying.

''Fred, don't''

Hermione's POV

It was black. Pitch black. The last I remembered was giving birth. Ginny at my side. But then... I remembered nothing. It was like I was being there at some moment. But within some time I was back in the black. I heard his voice. The voice of Fred. I heard him cry. But I heard someone else too. I had heard more than a lot. I wanted to answer. I wanted to say that everything would be alright. But nothing happened.

I didn't know how long it had been until I came back. I heard some voices again. I could hear Fred. I felt his face next to me. And I felt my hand in his. I felt something wet on my face. I heard him speak to someone.

''What if she never wakes up again? I can't do it. I can't raise our child on my own.''

''You won't be on your own. You have us, remember that. We will always be there for you.''

''I know, but seeing our child every day would only remind me of Hermione more.''

I wanted to say that I would be there. That I loved him and that I wanted him back. That I wanted to live the rest of my life with him. But my lips wouldn't move.

I tried to move my hand. But it didn't work, so I tried and tried again. I tried till it worked. My eyes still closed. But I managed to move my fingers a little. So he would sense that in some way I probably was waking up.

He sensed it I think because next, I heard him saying my name. I felt his hands on my face.

''Ginny. Her hand. Her hand moved a little. Do you think she's waking up.'' Fred began to scream.

''Fred calm down. You're gonna wake the patients.''

I heard someone walk closer.

''Mr. Weasley, would you please sit somewhere else so I can examine Mrs. Granger?'' his hand left mine and I didn't feel his head next to me anymore. Someone's fingers moved my eyelids and shone something bright in my eyes.

''She will be waking up soon I think.'' that person said. I felt someone's hand in mine again and pinched it. And I pinched back as good as I could. I wanted him to know I was there. Someone's hand moved over my head and I could feel my hair moving.

''Hermione dear, please wake up.'' I wanted to. I really wanted.

After some time of trying to open my eyes, I could feel my lips again. I started to say something but when I did there was a sharp pain around my lungs. My eyes shot open because this really hurt. I began to breathe really quickly because I couldn't get any breath. It was like someone was knocking all the air out of me and wanted to ensure that I died.

''Hermione,'' Ginny screamed. I looked around. Panic in my eyes. Was I gonna die?

''Easy Hermione. Calm down.'' I saw a nurse come in and saw Fred asleep in a chair next to the bed.

I felt a weird tube in my nose and was scared. Because of the pain, I felt and I didn't want to die.

''Mrs. Granger, calm down.'' the nurse said. I tried but when I had calmed down I finally got some air. The tube in my nose gave me enough oxygen to get enough air to not freak out. But still, with every breath I took, I had pain in my chest.

''Mrs. Granger, do you know where you are?'' I just nodded a no. because I didn't know exactly.

''Well you're in the hospital. You had a heart attack. You broke several ribs and gave birth to a daughter.'' the nurse said. A daughter. So it was real. I thought it was my imagination.

''You have to take some rest. Don't freak out, stay calm. Don't speak too much because it could hurt your ribs too much.'' and with that, she disappeared. I looked to Ginny for some explanation.

'' Calm down Hermione, everything is going to be alright.'' just then Fred woke up and almost jumped on me when he saw I was awake.

''You're awake'' he said while crying. His eyes were already red and his face really white. I nodded not daring to say a thing.

''Hermione I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Please never leave me again.'' he said while laying his head next to me. I felt his tears on my face and I wanted nothing more than that. I knew I had overreacted and Fred would never do such a thing to me. I knew Lavender was someone who kissed a lot of people against their will. But I couldn't help it. I was so insecure. I never thought Fred really loved me. Because he was so much better than me. A lot of people said they loved him.

''Fred.'' I managed to say. But I had a really sore throat and my voice wasn't what it had been before all this. With every breath, with every word I said there shot a fierce pain through my chest.

He looked at me. His eyes so loving. He kissed me on my mouth but not long. Because he knew I couldn't do that. Just a little kiss. But it was enough to let my heartbeat go crazy. A nurse came in but when she saw what happened got away.

''Please don't die. You can't leave me.''

''I'm not planning to leave,'' I said while my chest burned.

But the weird part was. At one moment when everything happened, there had been a part of me that had planned to leave. When my vision went black, I saw all the people who were dead and who I missed really bad. Tonks, Lupin, Ron, Dumbledore and a lot more. They welcomed me but when I stood next to Ron. He rejected me. He told me it wasn't my time yet, that there were a lot more things in live that I had to do. And I was glad on that moment. Because without Fred my world wouldn't have been complete. I had figured that out in the time we were apart. And I would let him explain what had happened that day. I would listen and not say a thing before he finished. But that happened a few days before I saw Ginny again. And now I was here. Fred crying next to me. Ginny sitting next to the bed.

''Tell me'' I said and I think he knew what I was talking about. He told me what happened. He told me what he did. He told me how much he missed me. And he told me all about our little girl. Well, as much as he knew.

''Why don't you go get some rest?'' I told Fred because he really could use some sleep. Some sleep in a bed at least.

'' I'm not leaving you again. I'm gluing me to you.''

''Fred you need sleep. And I want to see our daughter. Just go home. Look after her and come back tomorrow. We can get some sleep and if something happens then there will be a lot of nurses to look after me.''

After a lot of discussing with him and Ginny telling him she will stay with me, he finally went home.


	17. Coming back

Fred's POV

She had woken up! Finally, she had woken up. After all these days of worrying and crying, she finally woke up. But we hadn't had much time. Because she sent me home. I didn't like that at all. But I knew I had to. George helped me move some stuff from mom's to our apartment. Now her crib stood in our room with a changing table and all the stuff mom had given me. Some clothes, some toys and of course the endless bottles. Because Hermione couldn't feed our little girl.

Had I just been asleep for I don't know an hour? When I woke up from a cry. So, against my will, I walked to the crib where she was crying. I picked her up and sniffed her diaper. Hmm, nothing. Maybe she was hungry. Could be some hours since I fed her.

''shhh little girl, don't cry. Where gonna get you some milk. Shhh, or you're gonna wake up uncle George.'' I don't really know why I still called her little girl. But ever since she was born Hermione hadn't even seen her. And when she woke up I hadn't thought about to ask her what name she liked. Of course, I had some I liked.

''shhh, everything is gonna be alright. Now you don't have to get such red hair little girl. You just have to wait for a little.'' while I fed her and after that burped her I sat down on the couch again. Staring at the wonderful baby in my arms.

''What you looking at.'' it looked like she was looking all around her. But mom told me that newborn babies couldn't really see something the first few months. While I played a little with her nose she took my little finger and put it in her mouth. Sucking it like she had done with the bottle.

''You little mischief maker'' I said to her.

''Who's a mischief maker?'' George said from behind me.

''Did she wake you up?'' I said while George sat down next to me.

''Not at all, I heard you talking to her.''

''Sorry.''

''Doesn't matter. Is she still changing her hair color? It was ginger, wasn't it? Why is it yellow?''

''She does. You have to see her when she cries. Her hair is all red and she looks just like Teddy when he can't get what he wants.''

''Can I hold her?'' she was still sucking my little finger but her eyes were slowly closing.

''Sure.'' he took her in his arms but my finger was still in her mouth. I stubbornly didn't want to let go and she wouldn't either.

''How's Hermione doing?''

''She's awake. I don't know how, but she believes me. You wanna come tomorrow?''

''You bet I am. Can't leave my future sister in law disappointed because I didn't turn up, can I?'' I knew it was a joke but somewhere in my heart, it broke something. Yes, she forgave me. But did she still want to marry me? Did she want to be part of our little girl's life?

''Let's put you to bed'' George said when he saw that she had fallen asleep. I took my finger out of her mouth while we walked to my room.

''Why don't you get some sleep too. I'll stay here, if she wakes up I will do it. You need your sleep.''

-0O0-

When we got back to the hospital the next day, she was asleep. Our little girl in my arms. George sat down next to me, Ginny had probably gone home because she wasn't there anymore. A few minutes after we sat down Hermione woke up. Her eyes searching for someone familiar. When she saw me with the green bundle with orange hair in my arms her eyes became wide.

''Hi'' I said while I took her hand and sat down on the bed next to her.

''Is that?''

''Yes she is.''

''Can I hold her?'' she said. So I sat a little closer to her head. I knew the nurse had said that she had to look out. But that she had to try some things too. Otherwise, things would get more difficult. I gave her our baby, told her how to hold her. She wasn't lying flat on her back so it was I little easier.

''She's beautiful.''

''I know.'' just that moment she decided to wake up too. But not just because she was in the arms of her mother. She was hungry again. How much did she have to eat?

''Shhhh, it's alright. George can you pass the bottle?'' he rummaged a little through the bag we had taken with us and passed the bottle. While Hermione still holds her I tried to get the bottle in her mouth.

''May I?'' she asked so she took over the bottle. Feeding our girl. In no time she drank it all. So I took her back to burp her and after that put her back in Hermione's arms.

''Hey, I'm your mommy,'' she said when it looked like the baby was looking at her. She took her little hand and played with it a little till she had taken her finger and wouldn't let it go.

''Does she have a name?'' Hermione asked.

''No, why? Did you think I would do that without you?'' a smile came on her lips. Of course, he wouldn't do that. Because if Hermione had died, he probably would call the baby Hermione. Just so he still had someone to call Hermione. But now he knew she had survived he had only a few names in his mind.

''Of course not. Just curious.'' George sat there. He hadn't said a thing. I think a little uncomfortable.

But then he jumped up and walked towards us.

''So of course, I'm gonna be her favorite uncle.'' he said really sarcastic.

''What do you think Fred. Should we do it?''

''What are you talking about?'' George asked.

''Sure. Georgie do you want to be her godfather?'' A long time ago before I knew the whole truth we had talked about if we had children that George and Ginny would be the godparents. It only seemed fair. George was my other half. My brother, my best friend for all my life. It seemed normal to share such a thing with him. And Ginny our little sis, Hermione's best girlfriend. They had been through so much already. Christmas had really been the thing that had bonded them more.

A tear escaped from his eye. But he swept it away quickly.

''I would be honored.''

-0O0-

It had been a few weeks before Hermione could go home. She still had to be careful they said but after a quick visit at St. Mungo's her ribs were back to normal. But she was still very tired and even her healer said that she couldn't have sex for at least 2 months. Because everything had to heal. And that was a thing that couldn't be healed by magic. We still hadn't agreed on a name so we still called her little girl. A little weird thought my mother but we just had to find that one name that said yes that is her.

We had been looking at some houses the last week. Because we knew we couldn't stay above the shop with a crying baby. George and Angelina lived there too. They didn't say a thing and helped us sometimes but I knew that there were times that they wished there wasn't a baby in the house.

They too had been looking at houses, but I knew that wasn't a reason to just stay here. With a child, you had to have a real home. George had managed the shop most of the time. Verity had been working more and more because I only worked half the week. Hermione had quit her job because she couldn't work at the moment and her boss didn't accept that. He gave her the choice to come work or get fired.

''Summer.''

''Where not gonna name her Summer'' we had been discussing some names for the past hours now and I even asked around in a muggle shop.

''Riley.''

''hmm, could be,'' I said.

''Hazel''

''No.''

''Come on Hermione, every time I say a name it is a no. And most of the time you say a name I say maybe or no. What if we never find a name. Are we gonna call her little girl forever?''

''Of course not. I just don't like the names, that's all.''

''Well sleep on it. Think about a name we both like.''

-0O0-

''Hermione come quickly. She's smiling. Yes you are sunshine''

With time our little girl had been growing a lot bigger. The healers said even if she had been born a little early everything was alright. Her body wasn't so tiny anymore. And she was almost glued to her favorite toy. A little football. George had given it to her. Because he said every time he held her she was kicking with her legs. When she didn't have her favorite toy by her side or in her hands she would be crying for it.

'' Did you just smile? Yes, you did, come here.'' Hermione said while holding the bag. We would be going to the Burrow. It had been a long time since Hermione had been there and Sunday was always the day that all the Weasley's would come together.

''Shall we?''

''Yes, George, Angelina are you coming?'' Hermione asked them.

''We'll come later. Don't wait for us.'' George answer came. I didn't have to know what was going on in their room because I already knew. If George gave that answer than it was obvious they had sex.


	18. Disaster

Hermione's POV

It had been the first time in weeks that I came to the Burrow. Yes, there had been people who visited us. But Fred didn't want me to go. He wanted me to rest. He wanted for us to have some time together. At first, he didn't want me to go today either but I put my foot down and told him I would go even if he didn't want to. I missed the Burrow, to see all the remaining Weasley's. I had been far too long in that bedroom.

I wanted to see how much Teddy had grown because I hadn't seen him for a long time. I wanted to see how everyone was doing. I wanted to introduce Teddy to our little girl. Because he had never seen her before and they did share one special thing. They both where Metamorphmagus. I liked it. A special baby with a special birth and some weird parents if you'd ask me.

Just when we flood in we saw that it was packed with family, everyone but us and George and Angelina were there.

''Let me see, Let me see,'' Ginny said when I walked into the room. She had been visiting a lot and I was always happy to see her.

''Ginny calm down,'' Harry said from next to her with Teddy on his hip.

-0O0-

It had been a long day. Long in the say that you were exhausted. I knew Fred probably had been right about me staying home and resting. But I wanted to go somewhere. I hated it that I had been in the same house for over a month. And it was irritating that I was treated like a doll.

''I got it!'' Fred yelled at the top of his lungs from the kitchen. I was just sitting down on the couch when I almost got a heart attack. My hand on my heart while I tried to catch my breath.

''What's wrong?'' I said while Fred came running into the living room. The smile on his face the biggest I ever saw. He quickly sat down next to me and took my hand.

''Amy Jean Granger-Weasley. What about that?'' his eyes twinkled and his teeth were shining in the dark.

''What about it?''

''Her name. Amy Jean Granger-Weasley. What do you think?''

''I love it!'' I said with tears in my eyes. I kissed him on his lips. My arms around his neck while I guided him down on the couch. I was laying on top of him and I knew I wasn't making it easy for him. So after I couldn't catch my breath I got up. Yes, he got a boner. But I wasn't gonna help him with that. I couldn't have sex and all the other things people did I found disgusting.

''I'm sorry,'' I said ashamed. He just laid there, trying to calm down. Trying to catch his breath.

''Don't worry,'' he said with a smile. How could I be so fortunate that he loves me? I know that since we broke up I never told him I loved him. I knew deep down that I did, but I was just afraid that something would happen if I did. Something bad. So here I was still loving him but not telling him the thing that I wanted to for too long.

-0O0-

''Is it safe?'' Fred whispered in my ear.

''Of course,'' I said back.

''You know what to do, right?'' I asked Ginny while I gave Amy to her.

''Of course. You enjoy your night.''

''Alright, but what if...'' I began but was cut off by Harry.

''Hermione don't worry she will be in safe hands.''

''Alright,'' I said while they walked away.

Just a week ago I got the news that I could have sex again. It had been 4 months since her birth and finally, everything was properly healed. I was so glad. I was craving for him. And he probably for me.

Fred's POV

''Fred can I talk to you for a minute,'' Harry asked.

''Sure.''

''Somewhere private.''

''Sure come downstairs. There nobody there.'' So Fred and Harry walked downstairs to talk.

''Whats wrong?''

''I have some news. And it's not gonna be good,'' he said with a frown on his face.

''Tell me.''

''Well just this morning there came a prophecy. And I think it's about Hermione.''

''What?''

'' It says this:

A girl who doesn't show the true nature of her heart.

Who loves but doesn't tell.

Who almost died and could die again, but this time on her own choice.

Who will let behind everyone for their safety.''

''That's the part I can remember. But I talked about it with McGonagall she also thinks it's about her. I'm not saying lock her up in the house... but just be careful. If it really is Hermione then we will tell her tomorrow, for now, don't tell her.''

My mind was working overtime. What if it really was Hermione. What if she really was in danger?

''Alright. But just let me know when you know for sure.''

He nodded and walked upstairs.

When I saw Hermione again I couldn't help but look at her in a whole different way. What if she was gonna leave me again? I saw her smiling, laughing with Ginny while they were waiting for us.

''Ready to go?'' Ginny asked.

''Yep, come on. Otherwise, we can't take Amy Namy with us.''

''You what. What did you just call my daughter?'' Hermione screamed. She really didn't like the nickname Harry gave her. But I knew he couldn't help it. With a laugh, they disappeared. Gone. Now it was just Hermione and me in the flat.

''Whats going on?'' Hermione asked when she saw my worried face.

''Nothing, let's go before all the seats will be taken,'' I said trying to put a smile on my face. We would be going to a restaurant and after that, we would enjoy a nice and quiet night. It didn't matter if we did something or if we were gonna sleep. Because I was really tired from the lack of sleep.

''Let's go.''

We were just walking past the shops. Quietly walking hand in hand. Walking towards the leaky cauldron. When we walked past an alley there was a big explosion and a girl who was screaming. I knew that scream from anywhere. Even if she didn't deserve it, it wasn't fair if we would do nothing.

''We have to help,'' Hermione told me when she saw what was happening.

Lavender was lying on the street. Blood all around her and you could see Grayback smiling. He didn't see us coming but his partner did. And before we knew. Before we even got our wands out we were blinded and knocked out.

When I woke again, we were not in the alley anymore. We were in a room. You could see a faint light coming from above us. I saw a stairway and a trapdoor. The trapdoor obviously was closed. Because they wouldn't let us stay here with the possibility to escape. I felt around searching for my wand but it wasn't there. I saw Hermione lying on the opposite side of the room. She wasn't awake so quickly I went to her. I could hear her breath. That was a big relieve for me. I took her hand and whispered in her ear.

She had to wake up. She had to be awake. What if this was all about the prophecy?

'' mmmhmm.'' came from her while she woke up. When she opened her eyes she looked around. Her eyes big and full of questions. She now knew what had happened. She knew we were trapped.

''What happened?'' she said while she sat up.

''I don't know. But were trapped. That's for sure and our wands are gone.'' I had to tell her the truth. It wasn't as if she wouldn't know we were trapped. But I had to say it aloud to believe it.

''How could this have happened?''

''I don't know. But I'm glad I still have you.''


	19. Trapped

Hermione's POV

I don't even know how this could have happened. It all went so quick. One moment we were running, the other I was waking up in a weird looking room. We both tried the best we could to escape but nothing worked. It had been protected by magic that we knew for sure.

''Tell me a story,'' I asked. He was sitting against the wall and I was lying in his lap.

''About what?'' he said while combing my hair with his fingers.

''About the first time, you thought you liked me.''

''What do you wanna know about that?''

''What were you thinking? Tell me how you experienced that year.''

''Well, it was your fourth year my sixth. I wasn't really doing my best at school.''

''Yeah I know that. Tell me something I don't know.''

''How did you know?''

''The look in your eyes every time you looked at me. I saw a spark in your eyes.''

''Let me tell you how I experienced the ball.''

Fred's POV

'' It was torture. I had wanted to ask you so many times. I saw you sitting there in the library, studying of course. I walked towards you but I saw Krum entering with his group of girls so I walked away again. I didn't want to do it in front of the school. I wanted to do it when I was alone with you.

For the well, at least fourteenth time that day I was walking towards the library. Thinking she would be there. Hoping that she would be available. It had been a hard year. Seeing her walking, talking and everything to another boy. I knew the story's that Slytherins of my year were telling. That she was the best in giving a blow job. That she was the best in pleasuring a man. All sorts of things but I didn't believe it. On time Marcus Flint came into Defense against the dark arts telling everyone he was going to the ball with Hermione. Nobody of Gryffindor believed him. Because they knew Hermione would never do that.

But I got red in the face and didn't look at anyone. I was ashamed that I had feelings for her. Ashamed that I was thinking about her almost non-stop. It was a bit annoying. So I walked to the library again when I heard her talking. There was somebody else and I heard his accent. It was Krum. He had just asked her to the ball. And I heard her say yes. And my heart broke into tiny little pieces. I ran away. Away to nowhere at first. But when I saw where I was I just ran as quick as possible to Gryffindor tower. I run to the room in which I was sleeping. I found George there lying on his bed and I just burst out in tears. That was really nothing for me.

He was really scared at first. I had never cried before and he knew nothing about my crush on you. Or so I thought. A few hours later I explained. Explained everything and he said to make her jealous. To ask someone else right before her eyes. And I did. I asked Angelina while I wasn't even in love with her or anything. We were just friends. And I tried to imagine Hermione's face. Tried to imagine that she liked me too. Tried to imagine that she just accepted Krum's invitation to be polite. But I knew that wasn't the case deep down in my heart.

The day of the ball I waited by the stairs. I was hiding so nobody would suspect anything. Just when I gave up and thought she wouldn't come when I saw her. Walking down the stairs. In her beautiful blue dress. A smile plastered on her face. And I could imagine that you were coming down the stairs towards me. I wanted you to love me. But then I saw you walking towards Krum and my dream was shattered in tiny pieces.

I saw her dancing with the others I saw her smiling, laughing and do things she would never have done if there hadn't been a ball.

I was distracted the whole time. I was looking at Hermione while I danced with Angelina. But then when the ball was nearly done. I saw her arguing with Ron. And wanted to curse him because he gave her so much pain. I wanted to comfort her. Saying everything would be alright. But my feet wouldn't cooperate.

I saw her sitting there in her beautiful blue dress. Crying her eyes out. Seeing the beautiful night turning into one of pain.

The next days the only thing I wanted to do was walk towards her. Walk towards her and take her in my arms and kiss her till we couldn't breathe. I had seen your beautiful side, your painful side and so much more sides of you. But the one I most loved was the way her bushy hair was falling down. Your teeth a little too long. How your nose was always in a book and you liked to study a lot. I liked the sides of you nobody ever cared to love.

It was agonizing to see you kissing Krum. Until then it had been the hardest time I ever had been in. I saw that you liked him and let go. I let you go in the way I thought I would never be enough for you. But deep down in my heart I never stopped loving you. All those times I loved you.

You know in your fifth year when we left Hogwarts. When we made our big escape from Umbridge. I saw you smiling. When we were there high above the crowd my eyes searched for you and I saw you clapping and smiling with the rest of the students. And I thought maybe... maybe someday she will be mine.

But I cursed myself when I went into a relationship with Angelina. I knew that as long as I was with her you wouldn't be mine. But Angelina herself broke with me to go for George. And I was glad that maybe you could become mine but at the same time, I was sad that she left me for my twin.

But when I saw you with Ron I really got jealous. That he could have you but I not. That really was the time I was alone. That I felt like life didn't matter anymore. That I only could be happy with you. But then I was blessed with the thought that I knew you liked me and life made sense. And I wanted to go further. You know these months without you were really difficult. I wanted you but I knew you didn't want me because you said it. And never in my life had I expected all of this to happen.''

''You really wanted to ask me?'' she said with big eyes. I felt her heart beat against my leg and saw a tear escape her eyes.

''Really... Hermione, I love you. More than I loved anyone, more than I love even George.''

''Well that's..'' she began but I cut her off with my lips. I kissed her with all the passion I had within me. I heard a moan escape her throat. Her eyes burned with passion.

''I want you, Hermione,'' I said while I laid her on the floor on the jacket I had on. I laid above her kissing her. Her hands trying to unbutton my blouse.

-0O0-

Hermione's POV

We had been laying naked for awhile on top of our jackets. Not wanting to go out of his arms. His warm arms who hold me so good. I loved him and he loved me. I didn't want to think about what could happen. What could happen if no one found us here? If no one ever saw us again.

''What do you think will happen if nobody finds us?'' I said.

''They will find us. You're shivering come on, we need to get you into those clothes again,'' he said a little too seductive.

''What about Amy? What if we will never come back? What will happen to her?'' I said while putting on my clothes.

''Then mom or Ginny or George will take care of her. That's where godparents are for.'' it looked like he was calm but I think deep down he was worrying too.

He sat down again and I laid against his chest. Not caring if he didn't like it.

''What will they think happened? We could be here for days for what we know. We don't know how long we were out before we woke.''

''Hermione calm down everything will be alright.'' he said while I heard someone walking above us.

-0O0-

''Oblivious'' it was the deal I made.


	20. See you again

Ginny's POV

''Harry stop it. what do you think would happen if Amy knew what was going on.''

''But that's just it. She doesn't. Come on Gin.'' Harry was pleading.

''No Harry not now,'' Ginny said while trying to escape from Harry.

We had been babysitting Amy ever since Fred and Hermione disappeared. And sometimes it could be a little frustrating. I sat down on the couch just wanting a little peace. How they did it, I would never know but I wasn't ready for kids yet. This whole week had been so tiring. And it was only a week. They had been doing it for months.

''I'm sorry,''Harry said while he sat down.

''It's just... I want you and we haven't done it in a long time and this whole week is so frustrating. With the crying and the changing and feeding it's just too much. Please promise me we aren't having a baby soon. Please, Gin I can't handle it right now.'' Harry began but broke down and ended with his face on my shoulder.

''Shhh... Harry nothings wrong. If it's too much I'll ask mom to watch her for a few days. I only hope they will come back soon. Where ever they are.''

''That's just it Ginny. There gone. Hermione, she's gone. My only best friend I have left is gone. What am I gonna do if she doesn't come back? We have been friends for so long. Have been through so much.'' Harry cried on my shoulder.

''Now Harry watch out what you're saying. My brother is gone too you know. And you still have me. I'm not gone. I know it's hard but they will come back just listen to me. LISTEN!''

Harry's head shot up. His eyes were red and tears streamed down his face. His eyes went big and he finally seemed to realize I was there too.

''I'm sorry Ginny. I'm sooooo sorry. I know I'm really selfish. I'm just so tir-'' Harry began.

*Knock Knock*

''where you expecting someone?'' Harry asked.

''No. I think you weren't expecting someone either.'' Ginny said while trying to look at Harry.

''I'll go. You just try to calm down a bit.'' Ginny said with a crying Harry in her arms.

While Ginny had no idea who for heaven's sake could be on the other side of the door the visitor didn't know a thing either. They didn't expect any visitors today and she began to get curious.

When Ginny opened the door there came a flash of shock through her. If she had anything in her hand than it would have fallen down. But she hadn't but her mouth fell open. Her eyes went big and she had no idea how this was even possible.

Before her eyes stood none other than Fred Weasley. Her brother. But in his eyes, she could see the confusion.

''Madam could you please help me. I got lost on the way home.'' He said. This wasn't true. It wasn't.

''Sure.'' came out of my mouth before I knew what I was doing.

He stepped inside and I closed the door. What was going on? Why was Fred acting this way? If this was a joke it wasn't very funny.

''Harry come quick please,'' I screamed to Harry. This could become a disaster.

''What's going on?'' Harry said. He was looking from me to Fred and back again.

''Fred you're back.'' he said while giving him a big hug.

Fred looked at me with panic in his eyes. He had literally no idea what was going on.

''Sir, please. Could you let me go?'' Fred told Harry.

''Fred what's going on?'' Harry asked with confusion in his eyes.

''I'm not Fred sir my name is Eddie,'' Fred said really serious.

''I'm sorry sir or Eddie. We need to talk for a minute.'' I said to him while I dragged Harry with me to the kitchen.

''What's going on?'' Harry asked immediately when we were in the kitchen. I wanted to know that too but there was something else on my mind.

''Harry do you still have the elder wand?'' I asked him with as much seriousness as I had within me.

''Why?''

'' Isn't it obvious? He's been obliviated. And who else would have done it than Hermione? They were out together and Hermione would never let Fred get hurt. She did it with her parents why wouldn't she do it with Fred too?''

''I put the elder wand in Professor Dumbledore's tomb. But why would you need it? We can do it with our wan- ooh.'' Harry said seriously.

''Her spells are so powerful it wouldn't work with our wands. You saw it with her parents. The elder wand worked. But our own wands didn't do a thing. What are we gonna do?''

''We let him stay here. Let him stay the night and while you stay here with Fred and Amy I will get the elder wand.''

''But Harry what if something happens?''

''It's our only choice, Ginny. If I don't get the elder wand he will stay like this forever and we probably never find Hermione.''

''Be safe and come home as quick as you can.''

''I will.''

while Harry went upstairs to make himself ready to get the elder wand Ginny went back to the living room where her brother was sitting rather uncomfortable. He watched the child sleeping in her crib in the living room. If he only knew whose child it was. Maybe his memory would get back if he saw her. But that thought quickly disappeared when she saw Hermione's parents in her thoughts. She walked towards Amy to check if she was okay and faced Fred when she was done.

''It's too late to walk towards town this hour of the night. Why don't you take the guest room.''

''That's kind of you but I really have to go.''

''It's no problem at all. Take the guest room and sleep a little then if you want you can get some breakfast in the morning and bring you in town. We have to get some grocery's so it's no problem at all.''

after a bit of talking he finally agreed to stay the night. Harry had already been gone for 3 hours before Fred went to bed. I stayed in the living room with Amy to wait for Harry but the waiting became longer and longer and after feeding Amy around 1 AM I fell asleep on the couch with Amy lying in her crib and Fred probably asleep in the guest room. I knew he didn't trust us. I probably wouldn't have trusted a stranger either but in my mind, we were no strangers.

I woke up around 7 AM and saw Fred trying to calm Amy down. I saw the panic in his eyes so I sat up and walked over. Completely forgetting that Amy's hair turned a blood red color when she was crying.

''Shhh... Calm down Amy nothings wrong.'' I smelled her diaper and immediately knew what was wrong.

''Make yourself comfortable I'm just gonna change her diaper. I'll be back in a minute.''

When I came back I saw him sitting on the couch and he again was looking quite uncomfortable.

''So where's your husband?'' Fred asked. My head turned red and I didn't really know what to say.

''He's not my husband. Well not yet. I hope some day.'' I said with a blush on my face. I love Harry very much and want to have kids with him and marry him. But I never told him any of that stuff. Since I lost our child we only lived in the moment. We lived day in day out. Never really talking about the future.

''But you have a kid together don't you?'' Fred asked.

''Well sort of. Amy isn't ours. Where just looking after her. Her parents our best friends and family are missing for a while now. So it's just like Amy is ours while she really isn't.''

''I'm sorry I didn't want to make you cry,'' he said while standing up and trying to comfort me. I was crying. Crying because my own brother didn't recognize me and his kid.

*pop*

Just that moment Harry apparated in the room. Fred looked at us with terror in his eyes.

''What's going on? You were in the bedroom. No one was standing there aaaand just out of nowhere you stood there.'' Fred was telling us really fast.

''Fred don't panic.''

''I'm not Fred. Who are you?''

''Fred I'm your sister. Calm down. Harry do you have it?''

''Yes, I'll do it.''

And with that, a panicked Fred was given his memory back.

''Where am I?'' Fred asked while he looked around.

''Do you know who we are?'' Ginny asked while looking from Harry to Fred.

''Of course, I know. You're my sister Ginny and you're Harry. And that's Amy. But where's Hermione?''


	21. Life without her

Ginny's POV

''Fred what's wrong?'' I asked him. His face became red while his eyes searched the room. They stayed a little longer on Amy but then quickly went back to us.

''Where's Hermione? Why isn't she here? What am I doing here for the matter?''

''Fred calm down,'' Harry said from next to me. His voice stern and calm at the same time. Something was wrong. Why was he freaking out?

''Fred what's wrong? What's going on in your head?''

''I don't know I can't remember,'' he said while looking around him. Panic visible in his eyes.

''WHERE IS HERMIONE!'' Fred screamed. He almost knocked down the bookcase that was standing next to the crib. When he came walking towards us his legs gave in and he fell to the floor.

''FRED!'' I screamed when he fell. I sat next to him. His forehead was burning and his eyes were closed. He still had a pulse but it was weak. There came blood from his back and was soaking his shirt. I looked at Harry who was looking at Fred as if he had just died. I took off his shirt and on his back written in blood stood a message that would hunt me unto my dreams.

He will be next.

''AAAAH!'' I screamed and tried to back up but my back bumped against the couch. I was still clutching his shirt whit one hand while my other hand was covering my mouth. Harry sat down next to me trying to calm me down. But it wasn't really helping. Fred was breathing, his back still bleeding but his skin was getting paler.

''Why...?'' I asked Harry while he hugged me and I was crying my eyes out.

''We have to take him to St. Mungo's. Maybe he's cursed. We don't know what's going on. A lot could have happened while he was gone.''

-0O0-

''Mum he won't wake up,'' I said when mom came into the room where Fred was laying. I was sitting alone in the room because Harry went to another room to feed Amy. I had owled mom and dad who had owled the rest of the family. We had been here for I think half an hour before mom came storming in with George behind her. Looking just as pale as Fred. His eyes were already blood red and he was looking at Fred as if he thought he would die again. Because just after the war they thought he would die. But he survived. And what would happen now? Would he die? Would he survive? Would he see Amy or Hermione again? Would we see Hermione again? Because nobody knew where she was and what was going on. Why was that message on his back and why was he going to be next. What was happening? Voldemort was dead. We should be happy right now. No dark stuff. No threatening to be dead. Voldemort's supporters should be in Azkaban.

''What happened?'' George asked when he sat down next to me. How could I answer his question when didn't even know for myself. How could I stay here day in day out waiting 'till Fred would wake up when I knew nothing of what was going on. Yes, he had been cursed. His memory had been gone for some time and Hermione was gone. But would this be enough to break the family? To break up the family that had survived so much.

''I don't know. His memory was gone so Harry restored it. And after that, he became anxious and angry and he fell down with a bleeding back. I don't know. I miss my best friend and I miss my brother. I miss being with them I miss... I miss...''

''Shhhh Ginny calm down. Calm down. I'm here. I'm here... I'll stay with you. We'll see that Fred will wake up and Hermione will come back. You'll see. Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright.''

-0O0-

After 5 days Fred finally woke up. But Hermione was still missing. Fred didn't know a thing either. The last thing he knew before he got his memory back was sitting alone in a dark room when suddenly someone came in and there it stopped. That was what he told us 2 days after he woke up. Every day he asked for Hermione.

And every day we had to disappoint him. A week after he woke up he was released and could go home. But to him, it wasn't really home. He went back to his apartment above the shop. George stayed there almost all the time.

When he wasn't there someone else would be there like Harry or me or mom or dad. George had finally moved out when Fred and Hermione went missing. He bought a house with Angelina but when Fred finally could go home he would be as much as possible at his twin's side.

Amy would be with mom and dad or me. Because even when Fred was back. He was in no state to care for a child. He would lie in his bed. And would stay there for almost the whole day. Sometimes he would lock himself in his room so nobody could see him.

When I saw him he would be as white as a ghost and his eyes were as red as was possible. But at the same time, there was something he wasn't telling us. There was something that was haunting his dreams and didn't want to tell us. Something personal. But how could I ask him when we didn't know what happened in that dark and lonely room.

The only thing we managed 'till now was that he didn't kill himself. But how could we be sure that Hermione wasn't dead? How could we tell him that she would come back when we weren't sure for ourselves.

After 2 months he finally came back to us. He wasn't the same but we didn't ask him to be. We knew he was still hoping. Still holding onto that one little spark of hope. He lived alone with Amy but I could see in his eyes that it was difficult for him.

When he would work he brought Amy to mom. On Wednesday and Friday, he got the day off. In the weekend he was at home almost the whole time. But when he was in the shop George only allowed him to work behind the scenes. There were too many people who would ask questions about him or Hermione.

The day after he came back there stood an article on the front page of the papers. Fred Weasley back in town. Could Hermione be with him?

Could Fred Weasley know where Hermione Granger is?

Fred Weasley Murderer or Victim?

So on and on. Some people really thought he murdered Hermione and were afraid of him. That's why he would never leave the house. Afraid that people would see him. He would come to Sundays dinner at moms but nothing else.

There was just to much stress going on in his life. It wasn't good for him but neither for Amy. Even George was suffering. He once told me he dreamed of the stars. That he was traveling between planets. Seeing all sorts of creatures. George just laughed. He thought he finally got back his feeling for joking. But his face stayed serious. It was nothing for Fred to act like this.

Fred Weasley, how could I describe him now? He was kind to his family. He loved his daughter and would do everything in the world for her. He was serious and would never think about the next day. Always thinking that maybe they wouldn't see each other anymore. He would kiss her a lot. But he would always have that glimmer of hope in his eyes. Whenever you saw him. Only the thing we all missed most about him was his joking. It was like he was mourning at the same time.

''What do you think Harry?'' I asked him when we came home from visiting Fred. We would always try to visit him at least once in the week.

''I don't know. It looks like he's doing good. But there is something. Something he is hiding. I don't think it's going as well as it looks like.'' he said while sitting down on the couch.

''But what could it be?''

''Ginny stop. He's going through a lot right now. Atop of that, he has to look after his kid too. It isn't easy for him.''

''Maybe...''

''Ginny! We are not gonna take his kid away if you wanted to say that.''

''But... we could just take her a few days... so...so... he has a few days of...''

''Ginny this is Fred you're talking about. He would never accept it. He would haunt you to your dead to get her back. Do you know how he wouldn't let her out of his sight when she was first born? Do you think he would accept it now?''

''No but... well... oooh I don't know. It was just an idea, Harry.'' Out of shame I just looked around. I knew it was a good idea but maybe not now. Maybe later.

''I know but it's the only living thing he has from Hermione so he will do anything to keep her safe and alive,'' Harry said while he took my face in his hand so I had to look at him.

His eyes were staring into mine. I felt his love for me in just his stare. But I knew that I had to do something. It just bothered me a lot. I had to do something and quick before it was too late.


	22. Help me

Fred's POV

Darkness surrounded him.

He felt empty on the inside.

Like a shell.

He stayed in bed lying with an empty mind.

He knew that there were people talking to him. He knew but didn't really register. Sometimes he really heard what they said but just ignored them.

He wanted to sleep. Oh how much he wanted to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes he saw Hermione.

Sometimes he saw her in that dark room where they saw each other for the last time.

Sometimes he saw her lying at the hospital.

But when he was so tired that his eyes just closed he always woke up from a nightmare.

The bags under his eyes became more visible with the days. His skin paled and his stomach was empty. His mother forced him to eat. Every day she came with food and forced it down his throat.

He felt too empty to even care about it.

One day after a really bad nightmare he heard his mother and Ginny talking in the living room.

At first, he just wanted to ignore it. But when Amy's name fell he couldn't ignore them.

Too curious to ignore it he stood up and walked towards the door. His legs were trembling and with some difficult, he stood against the door. Eavesdropping like he did so long ago but on the other hand not long ago at all.

From then on he knew something had to change. He knew he needed help and that's exactly what he got.

-0O0-

(Warning I skip some time here!)

''Ginny you have to help me,'' Fred said. Amy was currently sleeping while the whole family was at mom's for Sunday lunch. They stood in the room while he watched Amy drift off to sleep.

''what's wrong?'' Ginny asked with genuine concern in her voice. It even showed in her eyes. She had seen a long time ago that something was going on. And he didn't like it one bit.

''can you watch Amy for a while?'' he asked while he turned around.

''Yeah sure. Are you going somewhere? Mom will be pissed if you don't stay.'' she said while sitting down on the bed of the room.

''Not now. I need you to take her in and take care of her like your own. I need you to...to...to.. be her mother.'' he said while tears were dripping down his face. His hands were shaking and he had to grab the bars of the crib to stay upright. His vision went blurry. He grabbed something inside his pocket and popped it into his mouth. He couldn't control his feet anymore so he slid down against the bed and ended up on the floor. Facing Ginny who looked like she had seen a ghost.

''What was that,'' she asked. Her voice was shaky and her eyes were wide. He knew how it had looked. And he knew how much he had freaked her out. There were bags under his eyes and his skin was as white as a ghost. He was more skinny than he had been in the war. And it didn't look good. No, he had been feeling worse every day.

''I'm ill Ginny. I don't know how many days I have until it will end wrong,'' he said with his eyes cast downwards. He was ashamed of himself. He hated this. He hated that he had to tell her so Amy would have someone if he was gone.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Ginny sitting beside him. He had to remind himself that it was all for Amy. That he had to tell her and not just obliviate her after he told her. The only one who knew where his muggle doctor and a doctor at Mungo's.

''What's going on?'' she asked again with concern in her voice. She looked me right in the eye as if trying to detect a hint of lying.

'' I suffer from severe heart arrhythmia. And it isn't going any better.'' I told her. I saw her eyes widen even further and I didn't even know it was possible.

''How long?'' was her answer.

'' About a year and a half ago. Just after I took care of Amy again after Hermione disappeared.''

''How could you keep this a secret for so long?''

''I don't know. In the beginning, it was easy. I got these pills I had to take every evening. They tried to keep it under control that way but it didn't help. I got these attacks more and more. My vision would go blurry and sometimes I would even pass out. One of these little jars with pills would get me through half a year said the doctor. But I already need 5 of these for 3 months. Just yesterday I passed out while I was feeding Amy. She was crying when I woke and I couldn't calm her down for hours.'' I said while breaking down at the end.

The thought of leaving her alone or dying this young was really creeping me out. Stress wasn't good for me but I stressed out on a daily basis more than I had to. With a kid who was trying to walk everywhere and would grab everything within her reach was causing a lot more stress.

''Isn't there anything they can do?'' Ginny asked when she took me in her arms. Gently rubbing my back and trying to calm me down.

'' There is. But it can kill me at the same time.''

''What is it?''

''The muggles have this thing it's called a pacemaker. This will help me. But the doctor is convinced that there is a chance it will kill me if I choose it. There is a chance of more than 50 percent that I won't survive it. But at the same time is he convinced that if I don't get it I won't be here at Christmas.'' I told her quickly trying to reach the point where she would help me. I hadn't even told my twin yet. And we told each other everything. It was just that I didn't want to cause him so much pain. I didn't want to lose him and he didn't want to lose me. At least not yet not this young.

''You have to get it,'' she told me when she let me go. We sat next to each other. Our backs to the crib. When the war was over they promised us that everything would be okay. But now... I don't know what to think. Everything was not okay. Hermione was missing. Ron was dead. And I would be dead if I didn't look out.

''Please help me.'' I pleaded. Turning my face towards her and not missing the tear she was trying to hide.

'' I can't Fred. I'm not gonna let her think I'm her mother. That's wrong.'' she looked me right in the eye. Trying to let me understand it.

''Ginny, I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired and I'm feeling like I will collapse any moment. I'm just sooooo tired.'' my head fell to the bars of the crib and I tried to hide my face with my hands. I never got enough sleep these days. She was always up this early. Always trying to exhaust him. Not on purpose but still.

''shall I go with you to the doctor?'' she took my hands away from my face and held them safe and warm between us.

''Gosh your hands are freezing!'' she said a little too loud. I just nodded because I knew it. Some days my hands would be freezing cold and my body would be really hot. But I still didn't think it was hot. Since a month I was always cold. Wherever I was whatever I did.

''Please... I can't do this anymore. I need you.'' I said to no one in particular. I wasn't really picky anymore. I think I would even accept help from Malfoy if needed. But I knew that would never be the case. I had a family that loved me and who I loved but every day I couldn't help but think about the one person that had been missing for so long now. In my mind, she was missing but most people had given up.

It had been almost 2 years since she went missing. In the beginning, a lot of aurrors would search for her. Harry made it clear that she had to be found. That he wouldn't stop until he found her. Every country around the world had been informed but it didn't help. Most of them had stopped searching but some didn't. 'till that dreadful day.

I had been working in the shop that day. After work and saying goodbye to George I went to mom and stayed for dinner. Just after dinner, I wanted to pick Amy up from her crib where she had been sleeping when Harry came in with a face full of terror. He explained how they found some of Hermione's clothes and how the ministry pronounced her dead. It had been in all the papers the next morning and I didn't dare to read the articles.

''You need to Fred. I will help you. She can stay with us a few days if you want but I'm not adopting her. You're still here she needs her father even if you don't know.''

''I know... don't think I don't know that... I'm heartbroken for more than one thing and I just want her to have a good life. Not that I pass out by every little thing that happens. Just last week I needed 10 of those bloody pills within those 6 little hours. And... I can't bear it to pretend everything is good I...I... can't do what Ron did all those months. I can't pretend that I'm not gonna die within 3 months.''

''When are you going to the doctor again?''

''Wednesday. But I know it's not gonna be good. You have seen me walk upstairs. You can't say you thought everything was alright from what you saw. I had to catch my breath after a few bloody steps.

''I will be there. Amy will go to mom and I will get a free day to come with you... and no you can't stop me. It's enough to lose a brother and a best friend within a year. I'm not gonna lose you too.''

she looked me in the eye and I saw love and sorrow in her eyes. A glistering tear made it's way down when the door opened and Bill stepped inside. A smile on his face and the laughter from downstairs could be heard when the door opened.

''Mum says dinners ready,'' he says and without another glance, he turns around and walks downstairs. The door was left open as a sign that we had to come down immediately. I didn't think I had it within me but I made it through dinner without any of my pills. Maybe it was the warmth of the love my family spread. But maybe it was the hope I got from the things Ginny promised.

Of course, I wanted to live. I want to do so much more in life. I want to see Amy grow up. I want to see her go to Hogwarts for the first time. Want to scare her first boyfriend. But most of all I want to see Hermione back. But I wasn't convinced she was dead.

No, she was there. Somewhere. And where ever she was I was convinced I would see her back. One day we would just laugh about this. But I wasn't convinced it would be soon. No, not yet it was like this had to happen. Like I had to lose her for something else to happen.


	23. Snow can be dangerous

Fred's POV

A choice. Did he really have one? Well, he had but you couldn't really call that a choice. I could choose to die without an operation or get the operation and have the chance to die on the operation table. Still, the dying part was a big one. Would I risk it to let my daughter behind or should I just enjoy the time I have with her and await the day they find me dead in my house? If I could even call it that. I was currently still living above the shop. A part of me liked it because it was the first place I ever lived after George and I left the house but another part of me hated it because it had so many memories of Hermione.

I missed her very much and I hoped she was still somewhere fighting her way home but on the other hand, I knew that the chance that she was alive were slight. While the snow started falling I thought about the times before she disappeared. send While I was thinking I felt something on my leg I looked down to see my daughter hugging my leg.

''Whats wrong sweetie?'' I asked her. ''Snow'' she said while pointing at the window. '

'Yeah it's snowing do you wanna play in the snow'' I said and she began to shake her head saying yes while her eyes began to shine. ''Alright in an hour where going to grandma then you can go play in the snow.'' her lip began to curl and her sad face was looking at me now. ''Daddy too,'' she said while jumping up and down.

While regretting the thing I was gonna sat I knew I would never deny her anything. She was my little princess. The last thing I had from Hermione.

''Of course, I will,'' he said while hugging her. So with regret an hour later he stood outside the burrow playing in the snow with his daughter and Teddy. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ginny standing before the window of the living room.

He could still see her worried face from a few days ago. Still, see the way she cried after we left the hospital. Still, hear her voice echo through his mind. Technically he knew perfectly well which one he choose. He chooses to take the risk and that was exactly what he told his doctor yesterday. Nobody knew it yes even Ginny didn't know he was it's the operation. Today it was him against the world. And that was exactly what he was doing.

Next week he could get the operation and just before he would go he would send a message to his whole family. He couldn't bear it to tell them now. It was too soon. He knew how his mother would react if he told her now. She would cry and would be too upset. It was better not to face them when he told. Just then something wet was thrown on his face. He looked around and saw his daughter looking everywhere but at him and she was hiding behind Teddy.

''Who did that?'' he asked playfully. He took a little step forwards

'''Was it you Teddy?'' he asked while he ducked down to take a little snow in his hands. Teddy shook his head in a no and looked very afraid. The snow in his hands became a round ball while he took another step in their direction.

'' Was it you Amy?'' she looked up and quickly nodded a no. ''But who could it have been then?'' another step and their faces were full of fear.

''Uncle George'' they said together. ''But he is inside.'' I said while taking another step. ''no he isn't'' said George from beside me'' George mate are you here to help me?'' I said while the mischief shone in my eyes.

'' Nop I'm here to help the kids'' he said and quickly ran to the kids to help them and threw a few snowballs at me. The kids giggled while George and I threw snowballs at each other. ''Aren't you gonna help your dad-'' that was the moment everything changed. I heard George scream while everything went black before my eyes and I fell down.

Ginny's POV

I was just standing inside before the window watching the snowflakes fall down while Fred played outside with his daughter and Teddy. Teddy really seemed to like her. He always asked about her and was sad if he couldn't see or play with her. But every time I looked at Fred the only thing I could see was dead.

I would see a coffin with people around it. The snow would fall on it and his grave would be under the snow. Only the thought that his doctor told he wouldn't be here with Christmas let me think about it. Harry was just standing behind me when I saw something happen outside and it was something that made my heart almost stand still.

I saw Fred falling and George knelt next to him. Without a jacket or even shoes, I fled outside to him. ''George get the children inside'' I commanded. I took Fred's arm and felt around for a pulse but there was none. I began to panic more and the first thing I could think about was first aid. I did exactly what the doctor told me to do in case it happened.

CPR. 1,2,3,4. now pinching his nose and breath inside his mouth and repeat it. I did this until I could feel his pulse again. His heart was working but his eyes were still closed. I looked around and saw mom standing in the door opening. '' We have to get him to a muggle hospital and quick.'' luckily they obeyed and within an hour we were at exactly the same hospital as I was with him the last time. Even the same doctor helped us.

'' So his heart stopped for a while. It's part of the disease he has. We are making him ready for the operation right now. When its done someone will get you so you can visit him. Only he will not be conscious.'' He said and quickly walked away. We got a sort of family room because everybody went with us to the hospital only Charlie wasn't here. Mom was currently crying on dad's shoulder and George in Angelina's I was holding a now sleeping Amy and Harry was holding a curious Teddy. '' He is gonna be alright Ginny'' Harry told me repeatedly.

I really wanted to believe him but I saw how bad he looked. I had felt no heartbeat and I feared for my life. How was he gonna survive this if his condition was already this bad? Hours passed and Harry had already gone home with Amy and Teddy. He brought them to Andromeda. Explained what was going on and asked her to keep an eye on them for a while. I would do everything. Travel over hails and under trees. To the end of time if I could. Everything just to see one of my favorite brothers be alive. If Fred would die then George would sort of die too. Probably not really but he wouldn't really be the same. And what would happen to Amy? She would lose both her parents.

''Is everything alright Ginny?'' Harry asked from beside me. I could still see mom crying in the corner of the room but the thing that caught my eye was the person who was standing by the door.

''Whats going on here?'' Hermione asked.


	24. You're back

Nurses POV

''We're losing him.'' the surgeon had just sewn him up. We had just put out the heart machine and it happened. His heart stopped. One of the nurses took care of the air that should come in his lungs. And I took care of his heart with someone else. If he would die it would be worse for me because I met his family and it was difficult for me to not care about my patients. ''Come on. You have to come back.'' I almost screamed through the room.

We couldn't use the shock device so I had to give him CPR. I leaned down to his ear and said the 3 words that would make him come back. At least I hoped it would. ''think about Amy.'' I whispered in his ear. And within seconds his heart was beating properly again. We checked and double checked even triple checked and he was really alive. If I could I would have jumped a hole in the air. In the few seconds that I met her, I got attached to little Amy.

And if Mr. Weasley had died I would have blamed myself for it. But until now he survived. Everything got cleaned up and Mr. Weasley got placed into a room where he slept peacefully. I walked back to the family room to tell the family the good news. I stood in the doorway and a lot was going on. I could see a lot of people had been crying. ''hmm'' I said and everyone looked at me with anxious faces. '' Mr. Weasley survived the operation and is resting in his room now. Only the closest family can come in his room such as his daughter and wife.'' a silence fell.

''If he does not have a wife then his parents can come.'' again a silence fell and all eyes went to one woman with frizzy brown hair. She stood and said '' I am his fiancée.'' she simply said ''alright. Last time I was here his daughter was here she can come too if she wants.'' another woman with flaming orange hair spoke up ''she went home for now.'' I just nodded '' if you would follow me.'' I said to the women. She walked along quietly and when she opened the door the sight of Mr. Weasley scared the women. They walked inside and she closed the door behind her

'' it's alright. Everything is going to be alright with him.'' I told the scared women. '' I know it's just we haven't seen each other for a long time and I just hope he survives this after I finally found him back,'' she said softly to me. The look on her face was one of a woman who loved a man even if he would do unspeakable things to her. She was hopelessly in love. She could see it at the look in her eyes. The women sat down next to the bed and looked up at me. '' I know it's not my place to ask but what happened?'' I asked her sitting down on the chair next to her.

'' it's sort of difficult to explain.'' the women looked away and was playing with her hands. '' you don't have to tell if you don't want to,'' I said quickly to hide my curiosity. ''Let's say that we were forced to be apart for a long time.'' the women said still not looking in my way. ''But you came back that's what is important.'' she looked my way and I could see she was hoping he would still like her. ''I have to go back to work. If something's wrong just push the button. I hope you get what you wish for.'' I walked out of the room and got back to work.

That night I went back to check on Mr. Weasley and have a chat with the women. I really had to ask her name. I took some food with me because I knew people wouldn't leave the side of their beloved. I had seen it before and it was something I longed for. I walked back into the room and saw her head next to his body on the bed. I placed my hand on her back and she looked up to see me standing there. '' got you some food.'' I said while putting the tray with food down on the table '' I didn't think you would come back. '' she said to me.

'' I've got a patient to check on,'' I said while walking to the heart machine and checking his wires. ''How has he been doing?'' I asked her while writing something down. '' The same. He's been sleeping since I saw him.'' The women asked me.

''If you don't mind me asking but what's your name?'' at first the women didn't look at me but after a few seconds or maybe even longer she looked me in the eyes and told me her name. '' Hermione. Hermione Granger and if-if all of this hadn't happened I would have been a Weasley.''

at the end of her sentence, Hermione began to cry and I sat down next to her to comfort her. '' hey everything is going to be alright he will be back to normal in no time. Just you see.'' I told her encouragingly. I allowed her to stay at Mr. Weasleys side this night but I knew that tomorrow when I didn't work she wouldn't be allowed.

Fred's POV

His vision was blurry and he was hearing a peep in his ears. But at the same time, he could hear a little from his surroundings. The face of Hermione was swimming before his eyes but he didn't know for sure if he had opened his eyes or if he was just imagining things. He hoped the first but he was almost sure it was the second because within minutes he could see nothing but the darkness that surrounded him.

He could vaguely hear the voice of Hermione saying his name and because of that, he started to open his eyes and yet again he could see the face of Hermione. His face lit up because he had only seen that face on pictures for such a long time. He couldn't properly remember when the last time had been that he had seen her face nice and clean. Slowly he tilted his hand up and put it on her cheek she was really there. His hand made contact with her cheek and a giant smile lit up his face.

It had been the first time a very long time he had smiled. Yes, he had smiled when his child was there but that were really fake smiles. He had lost the power to joke or smile when he lost Hermione and he knew it because his health became worse when he didn't joke or laugh. But from what this room looked like it wasn't hell or even heaven. So he had to be alive. And that had to mean Hermione was back. If she wasn't then he had to be hallucinating.

That could because he had taken an awful lot of medicine the last time. ''her-'' he started but she put a finger on his mouth to silence him. ''you need to rest'' she said ''but...'' I began. ''I will here when you wake up again. I promise'' she said slowly lying down beside me on the bed. The wires prevented her from lying close to my side. But I could feel her presence and that was enough for me to close my eyes and slowly drift of to sleep. When I opened my eyes again there was no Hermione. No one was in the room as far as he could see. Expect him.

Yet he could feel the presence of someone. He thought of something he once saw Harry do and immediately it came to him. The invisibility cloak. His eyes drifted to the door where he could see stood something strange. ''you can take that off'' he said to no one particular. His voice was hoarse but still recognizable. The person took off the invisibility cape and walked next to the bed. Hermione was looking at him with sorrow in her eyes. For a long time, she just stood there staring at me. I really didn't know why I even was here. But I could think of something because when my hand laid on the place where my heart should be I could feel a strange bump that hadn't been there previously.

Probably something had happened and the only thing he could hope was that Amy hadn't seen it. '' are you really alive?'' he asked her. She laughed '' I could ask you the same.'' she replied back. '' you have been gone so long. Where have you been?'' was the only thing he could reply. ''I will answer all your questions once you are healthy again. Once you can go home and I promise I will come with you.'' she laid her hand on on mine and sat down on the bed beside my head. '' why the cape?'' he asked with a curious smile on his face. ''visitors time was over and they wouldn't allow me to stay. So Harry helped me to sneak in.'' she smiled back at me.

Just that moment a nurse came in and when she saw I was awake a smile came on her face and she began to check all sorts of things. Only she didn't like it Hermione was there but let her stay. Not even an hour later the rest of the family came storming in the small room. Within the week I could go home and was feeling better with the day. I still had to take some medicine but I was feeling far better than a month ago. And it was a miracle that I could. I really hadn't expected to see Hermione again.

It really was her. Ginny told me she checked it. But she hadn't told anything and she knew the questions would quickly come. But the thing I was mostly afraid of was how I would tell Amy. She had no memory of her mother and the only thing I told her was that she was traveling and probably wouldn't come back. I practically told her her mother abandoned us. I didn't have the courage that time, to tell the truth. But now she was back and she would have two parents again. But I knew something was wrong with her the moment we were alone in our apartment. Amy was with mom for the time being and George just left when he knew for sure I was safe.

I turned around and the tears sprang in my eyes when I saw her sitting on the couch. She looked so young and for a moment I saw a younger Hermione sitting on the Gryffindor couch with books spread all around her and her hair a perfect mess. When nobody liked her I was the one secretly admiring her so secret even George didn't know then. But she got friends and stayed here more and more and that secret wasn't a secret anymore before I even knew it. Yes, love is something curious something nobody can ever understand. But nobody can really live without it.

Sometimes you think you are not loved but you couldn't tell a better lie. Because secretly everybody is loved by someone. And as long as you don't do really stupid things then your parents will always love you.

''where were you, Hermione? We believed you were dead!'' Fred said while sitting down on the couch next to her. His eyes were full of tears. He knew he couldn't avoid the thing that mattered the most to him now. He was alive and Hermione was back. Amy was safe with his mom and things couldn't go better ''I-I... you wouldn't believe me if I told you.'' she said shifting a little on her place.

''try me. I think I am able to believe anything right now.'' he said with a big smile on his face.''well do you remember us being trapped in that room. Probably the cellar.'' she began but the anxiety was visible in her eyes. From that look he knew something would happen he wouldn't like. '' yes.'' he said quickly wanting to know what had happened. '' well after they took me to another room and tortured me I convinced them to let you go. But I had to wipe your memory.

We brought you to the garden of the house of Harry and Ginny because I knew they would look after you. After that, they took me somewhere. I don't really know which country it was. But I knew far away from here. They put me in a cage and tortured me for a few days until a few days later the owner of the house came home. I knew immediately who she was. Narcissa Malfoy.'' Hermione said and everything was quiet for a while. ''What happened?'' I asked because I was too curious about what happened. ''she promised to keep me as a prisoner.'' a sigh could be heard.

'' I stayed there for another two months before she let me go. Those two months we had been alone and became friends but when the others came to look if I was still there she had to be mean to me.'' Hermione began to blush and looked down. '' Hermione what happened why did she let you go?'' he took her hands in his and looked her deep in the eyes. '' I discovered something. From that moment she knew I had to go. She helped me quite a lot. Without her I had been dead a long time ago.'' her eyes began to look down. '' Hermione what's going on? Tell me.

You know you can tell me everything!'' he was sincerely sorry for her that she didn't dare tell him what was going on. If she was dying she wouldn't have come back would she? She looked him in the eyes and a blush was visible on her face. '' if I tell you would you promise me you don't hate me.'' she said. '' I would never do that to you. And you know it,'' he said to her. She got up from the couch and turned her back to him. Crossed her arms and said

'' I was pregnant'' shock washed over him. What did she mean 'was'. She turned around and looked at him ''But,,, you... WHAT! How? From who?'' were the only words coming out of his mouth. She just looked at him with pity in her eyes. '' do you remember our last night together. That how. That was the last time I had sex.'' Fred stood up and stood next to her. Hands on her hips. He kissed her full on the mouth. He loved her so freaking much.


	25. Maybe we should

Fred's POV

When I opened my eyes I saw Hermione's bushy hair and her concerned face. What had happened? The last thing I could remember was Hermione telling me she had been pregnant. Had it been true? I blinked again and saw Hermione coming closer. Had this been a dream all along? She came closer until she kissed my cheek. ''Hey how are you feeling?'' she asked with the voice of an angel. Maybe I'm dead. ''What happened?'' I just asked wanting to know why I was at a hospital. Those white walls weren't really exciting. '' You collapsed on me you idiot.'' I knew she was only teasing when she called me an idiot but I had missed her so much the tears fell down my face. '' Hey shhh everything's okay. We can go home in a few hours if they know you're awake.'' She tried to reassure me. But the only thing I could think about was if those memories where real or if it had been a dream. Looking at the ceiling didn't really help either because the only one who could answer that question was Hermione. She looked away to the door while I was trying to think about what was safe to ask her while not sounding like an idiot. She looked a bit around at anything except me. ''Hermione would you please look at me.'' A told her. It began to get really annoying that she wouldn't look at me. Out of the corner of my eye a saw a table with some roses and a box of chocolates. Ignoring the fact that more people had been here I looked at her while she began to blush. ''Have we….Did you…Where you…..?'' I stuttered. She looked me right in the eye and told me without shame ''Yes I have been pregnant.'' It was as if she could read my mind. ''Yes it really happened. We went home and I told you I had been pregnant. You kissed me and then you collapsed on me. I was so afraid I brought you to St. Mungo's.'' she told me while she sat down on the bed. I began to sit up straight and took her hand in mine. Her hand felt so little and fragile. So cold in my warm hands. ''What happened after you ran away from Narcissa Malfoy? Tell me if something happens you can call a healer. I have been too long without you to wait any longer.'' He said she looked at him with doubt in her eyes. ''alright but if you think you can't handle it or something you have to tell me.'' She said while looking at him. He nodded and she continued. '' I had no wand no money the only thing I had where my clothes. I ran as fast as I could for as long as possible. I had no idea where I was and no idea where to go. Sometimes I slept in the forest and sometimes I crashed by other people on the couch. I would eat what I could. None of the people I stayed with could speak English so it was difficult to talk with them. When I was around nine months I slept at the forest and could see the brightest star. It felt like it was telling me something. Then a few minutes later my water broke and I got contractions. I stumbled to the closest house I could find. I was very lucky that night because I went to a couple who could speak English really well. And more luck because the women was a midwife. She helped me deliver her.'' He couldn't believe his ears. He had another daughter. He couldn't wait he had to meet her. ''what's her name?'' he asked with a big smile on his face. ''Lyra I named her after the star that shone the brightest when she was born.'' She smiled at me and her eyes lit up. ''everything went well and we stayed there for a few months then I went walking with her on my hip. I knew then that she was born in Italy. I didn't know to where I walked but I knew it was going to be okay. We walked and walked and more people were willing to help me because I had a child attached to my breast or hip. That was the best part of the journey. I want you to say if it is too much.'' She said while she lay down next to me looking at my chest. '' at the end we walked through Romania. Somewhere close to the dragon reserve and….'' There was a long pause before she spoke again. ''We got hit by a car. I had an abdominal bleeding which resulted in my womb being removed.'' I was shocked to hear this but I knew something had happened but never thought it was this extreme. Maybe I should have seen it coming. She looked up at me ''I can't have any children anymore. But that was just me. Lyra had been hit on the head and had a concussion. She….she….'' she sighed and tears streamed out of her eyes. '' She has been blind ever since the accident.'' I just held her in my arms while she cried letting the shock wash over me. ''It was an accident.'' He just said. ''I know but it feels like it is my fault. If we stayed an hour longer at the forest I could have prevented it.'' She cried and it felt like hours before she calmed down enough to talk again. ''But you had no money. How could you have afforded to pay the hospital bills?'' It was one thing it happened and another how she had paid for it. ''Charlie. He had been in the hospital with someone from the dragon reserve when we were brought in. He paid for me and took me in for the rest of the time. He was really nice but I begged him not to tell you guys. I had been so thin you could see my bones. It wasn't a nice view. I only came back because Mrs. Weasley informed Charlie about what happened to you. I wanted to wait at least a month because emotionally I wasn't ready to face you. But I had to see if you were alright. I left Lyra with Charlie because I felt I couldn't come back with a kid the day I saw you again. It needed time. I promised I would pick her up when you were back to normal.'' She was quiet. Maybe too quiet. ''Hey you know I love you.'' I tilted her head up so she looked me in the eye. ''I love you and I'm not going to abandon my fiancé and children. I know how quick a life can be ended. I have seen my life flash before my eyes multiple times and I want to do everything I can. Live my life with my family.'' She looked with puppy eyes at him as if she was pleading he would abandon them so he could live his life without worries. ''Am I still your fiancé? Because we have been apart for such a long time. Maybe it's better to stay apart you with Amy and I with Lyra.'' He was shocked she would say that. ''Amy would love to have a little sister. She has been begging for one a long time. It doesn't matter that she is blind what matters is that she is loved. Even if I haven't seen her I know I would love her.'' After he said that he dragged Hermione up and kissed her. ''I want you. It doesn't matter what happened these past years we are strong enough to survive this.''


	26. Meeting you

Hermione 's POV

'' You really said that? He wouldn't….'' Ginny and I were sitting in her bedroom at her house. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to come back now. Maybe it had been better to wait a bit. Wait 'till everything was fine again.

'' He did. I don't know Ginny. The first thing I think is Run. Run away and never come back. But deep in my heart I know I can't do that. I love him so much Gin.'' I was really ashamed of myself. How for god's sake could I think of going away? They were my life. When I was walking I had made it my mission to come back to them. And now I wanted to go back from one of the best things that had ever happened to me. Fred…. He had been the miracle I needed so badly all those years ago. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to her face. Ginny always knew what to do. She always knew how to pep me up. And this was exactly what I had needed when I was little. Yes, books were fun but it missed that human touch. I had really missed that.

'' I've missed you,'' I said tearing up a bit and took her in a hug. It was the only way that she couldn't see my face. But when I would be alone I was going to cry because I really needed a good cry right now.

'' I missed you too. We all missed you. '' Ginny said while trying to calm her down the crying had started before I wanted. But crying always happens on a time when you don't want to.

'' How am I going to do this. I can't do as if nothing happened. It did happen and it changed me. It changed my life forever. ''

Fred's POV

''Daddy… Daddy! '' I woke up from a shrill voice. To be exact the voice of my daughter. Why she did this well when she would wake up – and it doesn't matter if it is in the middle of the night- she comes out of bed walks towards my room and starts jumping on my bed and screaming 'Daddy'. The nights became too short most of the times. And when she would come to me in the middle of the night she would fall asleep in my bed because she refused to go back to her room. I slowly rubbed my eyes and started my -not so secret- sneak attack. I sat up a little and took her in my arms and she fell on my chest. Together lying down and I kissed her forehead.

'' What's the matter sweetie. '' she squirmed a little in my arms but I didn't let go. I looked over her shoulder and saw the clock 5 AM. Too early.

'' We meet her. Are we... Are we... Please, we meet her. I want see her I want see now. '' she said but she was pouting at the end. For god's sake, she was too adorable for her age. She had me wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. her bushy red hair was all around us. Some hair often made it towards his mouth. By now she perfectly well knew that she could make it any color she wanted but she preferred the red/orange kind of color he himself had. But when she was with Teddy it sometimes looked like they were competing who was the best while Teddy was a bit older than her.

'' We are. '' I said to her with a big smile on my face. Just last night I told her about her mother. The whole story. Not the story our family had made up about her disappearance. I told her she had a little sister who she would probably meet soon. We didn't yet know when Charlie came home. He and his girlfriend would take her back to her real home.

''Is she nice? Will she like me? She live with us? Share room with sister? What she look like? Daddy? Daddy wake up!'' When you were a parent and had to take care of her and work in the joke shop downstairs then your night sleep was precious to you. I hadn't had much sleep every night since she knew how to climb out of her bed but then she god a bed without bars and she just walked out of it no matter the time or what was going to happen that day.

''Let daddy sleep sweetie daddy's tired.'' A big yawn came after that and my eyes closed.

''I'm excited watch telly dad?'' she was trying to wriggle out of my grip but to no avail.

''No you stay here and we try to get some more sleep and then when we wake up again and eat breakfast I will answer your questions. Alright?'' but before he could finish his sentence she had already been asleep. So he shifted a little so she was lying beside him and closed his eyes once more.

That morning it looked like the questions didn't end. After every question, he answered there was another ready to be fired at him. With some questions, it was like she was picturing but some could have been better answered by Hermione herself. A few owls, some letters, and some breakfast later she was dancing through the house by the time breakfast was over. It was just a plain Friday morning but he still had to work that afternoon. So he watched some telly with her and had a tea party with her and her stuffed toys until 12 o'clock came and Molly came to take her to the Burrow.

''So Fred are you excited?'' George asked when I walked into the store. There was no one but George so there would be little to help him to not think about tonight.

''More than I thought. How would you feel if you would meet your daughter today?'' Oh, shit ruined the surprise.

''Charlie is coming? You didn't tell me!'' ugh and of course, George had to play the angry one.

''I just found out this morning. He wants us all to meet his new girlfriend and for once he took the weekend off so they take Lyra with them. It's weird really she won't be a baby she will be what how old? 2? 3? ''

''1 years and 5 months if I'm right and I usually am.'' I was getting a bit annoyed but that could be because of my lack of sleep.

''Have you been keeping track of the months? Really George?''

''Of course, I have it's my niece we are talking about not just some strangers kid when I heard the story I immediately took a calendar and looked how old she was. '' I gave up and just went to the back room and started making some potions.

The night came quicker than I thought It would. There was this feeling inside me that there was someone standing before me who was ripping out my heart. I was so afraid I was thinking of everything that could go wrong. The words of Hermione were still going through my mind when I was walking to the front door of the burrow with George. I could hear laughter and people talking I could hear the voice of Amy and of mom. Of Hermione and of Bill but that was it. so I quietly opened the door and saw nobody looking our way I saw mum and Amy standing in the kitchen so I walked towards her and picked her up. She was squealing of joy and I kissed her little face everywhere I could reach.

''Daddy put down.'' I didn't listen and just kissed her cheeks a little more.

''Fred don't do that in the kitchen go to the living room.'' I obeyed her and put Amy on my shoulders and together we walked towards the living room. She squealing of joy while my face got more serious with every step I took. When I saw Hermione she turned around with a smile on her face. Oh how I wish to see that smile every day for the rest of my life. I walked towards her and I see George smirk from the corner in my eye.

''Hey I think you two met already?'' I pointed up so Hermione knew who I was talking about.

''Yeah but she doesn't…'' with a smirk on my face I take her of my shoulders.

''Mom Hermione, Amy and I will be upstairs.'' I scream towards the kitchen. I don't hear her answer but I just walk upstairs with Amy and Hermione follows us. I walk with them towards my old room. Oh how I miss that room sometimes. On the way I lift Amy up sometimes and when we are finally there I set her down on my old bed and wait for Hermione to come in and sit on her other side.

''Why she coming daddy?'' Amy asks while Hermione walks into the room and closes the door.

''Well she has a confession to make and you have to be there when she tells us.'' I tell her with a serious expression but I don't think she really understands. Hermione sits down on the other side of her and looks at me.

''Well this women here next to you is Hermione Granger and I hope soon to be Weasley.'' I say looking hopeful at Hermione.

''She marry Charlie?'' she says with the most serious look she can give me.

''No once upon a time before I got sick Hermione Granger was my girlfriend. I asked her to marry me and you were born out of that. Remember I told you you would meet your mother. Well this woman sitting next to you, Hermione Granger is your mother. Remember I told you she had been taken away from me that's her. All those questions you asked me they were about that women next to you.'' I was looking from Amy to Hermione trying to let her understand what was going on.

''She my mother? She saved you and world with uncle Harry and uncle Ron?''

''Yes she is and she is the most beautiful women alive. After you of course Amy.'' I said with a smirk on my face.

''But where sister?'' she asked Hermione she was pouting because she had wanted to meet her sister since I told her she was so excited.

''She will come later with uncle Charlie.'' I told her quickly.

''Shall I leave you two lady's alone to talk a little?'' I asked at Amy because I knew Hermione would do whatever Amy wanted to do.

''Daddy I pee.'' She said looking at me.

''Of course sweetie but don't you want to talk with your mother afterwards?'' she didn't say anything so I let her walk out of the room and quickly looked at Hermione whom I gave a quick hug.

''Don't worry she will warm up to you she quickly ashamed towards people she hasn't met before. Maybe tonight she will want to talk to you.'' I quickly walked out of the room and followed Amy towards the bathroom where I saw her crying on the floor when I opened the door.


	27. Problems

Hermione's POV

''Everything alright dear?'' Mrs. Weasley asked when I walked into the kitchen. Fred was taking a walk with Amy in the garden near the lake. Near my favorite tree where I always liked to sit with a good book and a nice blanket. It was just such a quiet place to sit.

''Yes Mrs. Weasley it's as good as I was hoping it would get,'' I said with a big sigh and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs while gazing out of the window. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but why couldn't she just talk to me? Or something else. Everything she said was directed at Fred. And I truly hope for all of us that when Charlie will get here in an hour that Lyra will be easier to handle.

''It's just I've missed so much and now she doesn't even know me. I just want my baby back.'' I say while putting my head in my arms on the table. I hear a loud thud and just wait for life to go on. I hear a chair being pulled backward and someone sitting down and feel a hand on my back.

''Hermione dear you as well as I know that everything is going to be alright. Just you wait.'' Normally something Mrs. Weasley says would always soothe me. But this time it just made me more anxious. What if she would never like me. What if she would think of me like an evil stepmother. I don't think I could ever live with the thought that she hates me. Why oh why did we have to go out that day? Why did we have to be the ones to find her? Why did we have to be the ones to be attacked?

Tears began to form in my eyes and fell slowly down my face. Why did anything I had planned never went as I wanted it to go? There has never in my life been something that went as it was planned. While Mrs. Weasley was trying to soothe me I heard someone step into the living room but not through the door because I could hear them step out of the fireplace. That could only mean one thing. Charlie. I quickly wiped my tears away and ran towards the living room where I was Charlie with Lyra in his arms asleep. His girlfriend came afterwards but I only had eyes for one thing. I had missed her so much. I walked towards Charlie who handed me Lyra and I gave her a big hug and a few kisses on her forehead. I heard the door open and saw Fred walking inside but this moment I didn't care. I only cared if Lyra was alright at this moment. There were moments with Amy that I would never be able to do over but I could experience them one last time with Lyra and I wanted to do that for as long as I could. It was my only and my last chance. I sat down with Lyra in my arms on the couch and looked how late it was. I felt a hand on my leg and looked down to see who it was. Amy was standing next to me looking at Lyra with adoration in her eyes. Fred sat down on the couch and sat Amy on his lap.

''Do you want to hold her?'' I asked her. I really didn't want that because I was afraid she would drop her but it is her sister so it is only fair for her to do it. Fred eyed me a bit cautious but I didn't pay attention to his glance. Amy nodded a very big yes. Lyra was still asleep so she wouldn't even know. Fred helped her with how she should hold her and safely I put her in Amy's arms. I saw Fred was still holding her when she was in Amy's arms and I was very glad about that. I saw that little spark in her eyes and couldn't help but loving this very moment. Just that very moment Lyra woke up and her mouth formed a big 'O'. Amy looked up at me a little bit afraid.

''Here give her to me,'' I said quickly I knew why she woke. It was almost time for her meal. I took Lyra from her and looked towards Fred.

''I have to feed her. Will be back quickly afterwards.'' I said while I walked away from them.

-0O0-

''So Hermione how are you?'' George asked that evening at dinner. He just came back from the shop after he closed the shop.

''As good as I could be, I guess. '' I said just before I brought my spoon inside my mouth. Fred was sitting on the opposite of me and Amy was sitting next to him in her very own special chair. One she couldn't get out.

''So did you and Fred talk about you know…'' he winked at me as if I knew what he was talking about. But really I had no idea. Maybe he was talking about some new invention or maybe he was talking about our past or… or… oh, I just have to stop overthinking everything.

''So uhm George what exactly should we have talked about?'' I said with very red cheeks. Why did George have to make this so difficult for me every time I spoke to him. It was as if he made it his personal mission to do it.

''Oh you know. This and that and D plus V. And…'' He did as if he was holding a bouquet of flowers and showing me the whitest teeth I had seen in a while. But just this once he made no sense to me. The way he was talking showed me he was not going to tell me everything in front of his family and especially his parents.

''George if you want to tell me something you could have just asked me if we could talk. Because you're making absolutely no sense right now. So or you're going to spill what you wanted to say or we walk out of this room and you're going to tell me. And if I was you I would choose the one where I won't kill you if you say something offensive.'' I said a bit angry. So, in the end, George stood up and walked out of the door so I followed him out where he stood waiting for me with a serious expression on his face. I closed the door and put a silencing charm around us.

''What is it, George?''

''Hermione tell me the truth. Are you certain that you are going to stay, '' he said. I could see the anger in his eyes.

''Honestly George why do you even have to ask?'' the look on his face told me he was more than qualified to punch me in the face if he got angry.

''Yes Hermione I have to ask because you know what when you were gone Fred was a total disaster I don't want that to happen again. So if you're going to leave do it now before things get more complicated otherwise let him know that you're going to stay and for god's sake talk to him. It's not like he's going to kill you if you two talk. He's Fred just Fred and he does miss you a lot. So please do this for me and talk to him. It doesn't matter about what but… just don't hurt him. I don't think he will survive it this time.''


	28. Explosive talk

Fred's POV

Hermione had been 'missing' for some time now. After that talk with George, she never came back to finish her dinner. But I had an idea of where she is. It was a long time ago that I first heard of this hiding place of her. It had been the summer of 1997 I was at home and I heard Ron talking to Harry. Of course, Hermione was 'missing' then too but Harry knew. Harry knew where she was and he told Ron a little too loud where she was. It wasn't really a place anyone would search for her. She climbed through the window and sat on the rooftop for hours silently crying her eyes out. She was mourning her parents and everybody understood. At least everybody who knew what she had done to her parents. But mom was so stressed that summer that she had no idea what she went through. Most of the times mom knows it even before you can tell her. But then she just didn't see it and got angry at her because she went 'missing' and 'nobody' could tell her where she was. And the weird thing though was that she even asked us to stay at our place for one night just to be somewhere else. Of course, I let her but not many people knew she went to our place. Of course, George and I knew and Ginny because she had to take care of a cover up story for Hermione if that should happen. I let her sleep in my bed and took the couch but even if I couldn't see her I knew what she was doing. So, when at 11 o'clock that night she still hadn't come back I decided to come to her. Two pieces of cake in one hand and my wand in the other because everybody was already asleep. I stood before the open window and saw her sitting there. She was shivering so I transfigured a blanket for her put it over my shoulder and climbed through the window. I had to admit it does look beautiful from up here. I sat down next to her put the blanket around her and gave her a piece of cake -she was far too skinny- she looked at me with a sad smile on her face. Just that look would haunt me too my death.

''Thought you would like that. You missed dessert.'' I didn't know what to say. It felt like I had to talk but I had no idea what I should talk about. It hadn't been the first time that words failed to come and it would certainly not be the last time.

''Yeah, I needed some time for myself. I just couldn't… I… sorry.'' She said while the tears streamed down her face. The tears came pouring out of her eyes and it was just so sad to look at. She turned her head so I could only see her hair, not her face. But I just wanted to see that beautiful face of hers.

''Hermione, please… Hermione… LOOK AT ME!'' it hadn't been my intention to shout at her but the emotions weren't really cooperating with me. Sometimes it really became too much for me to handle. But it worked she looked at me but she wasn't really pleased because I could see she was really afraid of me. It wasn't as if I never raised my voice as in EVER. But it barely happened and if it happened then you knew I was very but I mean VERY serious.

''Hermione, we all know you have been through hell but every time someone tries to talk to you…'' I stood up how for god's sake was I going to talk to her about this if she didn't understand it. But while I was trying to walk away she took my hand and I just had to turn around.

''Please stay. Please… I.. I just want to talk but I don't know how.'' So, I sat back down and looked at her. Just looked because I didn't know what to say. That became one of my problems.

''Just start with what's troubling you. I want to help but I don't know how if you don't tell me.'' The cake lay forgotten behind our back on plates but I finally got some time to talk to her.

''It's just I've been away for so long and have missed so much it's just hard to accept that I will never become who I once was. And Amy she will never believe I am her real mother and now I just come bombarding back into everybody's life with another kid. While in some aspects it just feels like I'm a kid myself. And I do want a life with you. I do love you but if Amy doesn't accept me then... then I can't. I will not become my own daughter's wicked stepmother. It's just a lot to take in and then George with his 'talk'. It really became too much.'' I put my arms around her trying to calm her down but to no avail. She just cried more. Her face buried in my chest and I felt my shirt becoming wetter with the minute.

''Hey, shhh… it's alright I'm here and it doesn't matter how long it will take but at some point, she will accept you. You just mark my words. But if you don't mind me asking what exactly did you talk about with George?'' she looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes that nobody can resist.

''He wanted to know if I would stay. And If not that I would go now so the heartbreak wouldn't be too much to handle. But deep down in my heart I know I don't want to go. I know I want to stay and I know I love you and Amy too. But it's hard you know. It felt like I was back in the war before it happened I finally thought we were safe but now I must readjust again and it just feels weird. The feeling of being safe it's weird.''

''tell you what. You dry those tears and eat that cake you need some fattening up your all skin to bone. We'll go downstairs and make a cuppa for us and then we'll go to sleep. I put Amy and Lyra to sleep in my room but there's still one bed. We could you know sleep in it together or I could transfigure another single bed next to it so you have your own.'' I was smiling from head to toe right know because I knew what I wanted and I really do hope she would want the same. But I would understand if she didn't want it right now.

''we'll see come on I want that cuppa you promised.'' Silently and quickly we walked downstairs and I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and ate my cake.

''So, what do you say if we go on a date tomorrow?'' I asked her while I put down her cuppa and sat down next to her.

''What about Amy and Lyra?'' she asked while stirring her cuppa and adding some sugar but tried to not look me in the eye.

''We could take them with us or we could ask George and Angelina to look after them.'' She kept adding sugar and didn't even see that now there was more sugar in it than tea.

''Hey, don't you think that's enough sugar?'' I said while taking her wrist in my hand. She nodded when the out of nowhere the front door was blasted open and revealed a more than angry looking Draco Malfoy.


	29. The Draco disaster

''Hey, don't you think that's enough sugar?'' I said while taking her wrist in my hand. She nodded when the out of nowhere the front door was blasted open and revealed a more than angry looking Draco Malfoy.

Fred's POV

The noise was enough to wake up the entire house. It didn't really matter to me that mum and dad would wake up but I was almost certain that Amy and Lyra would wake up from this noise too. Draco's face was as red as my hair and he looked more like a lion trying to hunt for his prey then the Draco I remembered from a few months back. His wand in his hand in a way that he was threatening to kill us. He wasn't even wearing pants Draco was only wearing a shirt and boxers but at the moment that didn't really seem important. In a second I saw the fear in Hermione's eyes while she fled behind my back. I felt her face in my spine and quickly took my wand from my pockets. When we went downstairs I really hadn't imagined that this would happen just a few minutes later.

''WHERE IS SHE?'' Draco screamed at my face. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs while I looked at his face and had to admit I felt a little threatened.

''Where is who?'' I asked calmly because I knew screaming wouldn't help. I saw the fire in his eyes while I could my sister walking into the Livingroom wand in her hand. It had been quite a while since we had to think about something like this ever happening only in the war had we been so afraid of someone breaking into our home. We thought since the war was over we could let the ward down. That we could live in peace finally. But nothing is as it seems. While the war was over our lives were still in danger probably now more than ever. But we had to strong. We had to otherwise we wouldn't be alive right now.

''YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN!'' he screamed back at me. I could feel Hermione shaking behind me. There was something wrong. There was something she hadn't told me. And that something did involve Draco.

''I'm sorry Draco but nobody understands what you mean,'' Ginny said quietly from the corner of the room. Draco's eyes landed on her and I could see he wasn't happy to see her.

''HERMIONE IS WHO I SEEK!'' he said while returning his gaze to me. Oh, I knew perfectly well that he saw her standing behind me. But I didn't give a care in the world.

''And why do you seek her?'' I asked while trying to calm him down a bit. But to no avail.

''She has an answer. She knows what happened to my mother.'' He said a bit calmer. The fire was still burning in his eyes but nothing would probably let the fire go away.

I felt Hermione shift behind me and before I knew she was standing next to me. I didn't want it but I knew I couldn't stop her. I had learned the hard way that if Hermione wants something she does it even if you try to stop her.

''YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?'' Draco screamed at her with new found hate. I wish I could have stopped her because what followed afterward felt like a nightmare in my heart. Hermione was standing next to me taking my hand and when Draco saw that he jumped on her literally jumped on her. She was lying on the ground with Draco on her. She was screaming for help while Draco was angry and asking a lot of questions that never reached her mind. She was screaming like it was the end of the world. She was screaming like she was being raped. And that's when it hit him. Only someone who ever experienced that would know how to scream like that. What if she had been raped before when she was trying to get home. What if…. What if….

''GET OF HER!'' he screamed at Draco while I was trying to pull him off her. I saw Ginny's hands who helped me getting Draco of her. Ginny took Hermione in her arms and tried to calm her down at the other end of the room. While I could hear others walking upstairs and someone trying to calm down our children. I could hear the not so silent sobs of Hermione while I directed my gaze towards Draco who was looking more than a little-pissed off at the moment.

''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?'' I screamed at him while I wanted to be calm myself but knew that that would never happen right now.

''WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? YOU COULD ASK YOUR LITTLE FIANCÉ THAT MY MOTHER IS GONE AND THAT'S HER FOULD.'' He screamed while pointing his wand at my nose. I looked him in the eye and could see the anger directed at Hermione while he didn't even see her.

''DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WHILE SHE WAS GONE. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO'S KID THAT IS UPSTAIRS BECAUSE I DON'T FOR EVERYTHING I KNOW IT COULD BE MINE.'' He said. His words came and went. I wanted to not understand it but I did and that was the worst. I did understand his words and I knew what happened from the things he said. But would Hermione have lied to me? Would she have said the kid was mine while it was Draco's? An anger I didn't know I possessed came into my head.

''SO YOU RAPED HER YOU FILTHY LITTLE BASTARD!'' I screamed at him while I pushed him to the ground. From where Ginny stood it looked like we were rolling in the mud. But it wasn't and at least I punched him in the face. But when I felt arms grab me trying to get me of him I knew I had gone too far.

I saw my dad looking at me with sorrow in his eyes and saw Charlie looking at me like I shouldn't have done it because it made everything worse. One look at Draco and I saw he wanted to escape.

''Draco I want you out right now before report you by the ministry you understand me?'' Dad said with his calm voice. Charlie was still holding me because he knew I would break all his bones if I had the chance. But that chance never came. Before my anger resolved Draco was already gone. I saw dad repair the door and place some protections charms and after that went to bed again. Charlie went upstairs again when he was certain Draco was gone. That only left Hermione, Ginny and me. But with one glance Ginny set Hermione down on the couch and left only to look at me with a stern glance and walk to her room.

''Is it true?'' I asked her quietly while I knew everyone was upstairs and I sat down next to her on the couch. She flinched a bit when I sat down but didn't look my way.

''Hermione talk to me.'' I pleaded with her but I never got an answer. She stood up and walked upstairs where I could hear her talk to Ginny before the door closed. Before long I could hear her cry and heard someone cast the spell. Then everything was quiet again and I layed down on the couch. Maybe the couch would give me some comfort for the things I so terribly wanted to forget. What happened to the Hermione who was happy with me and Amy? What happened to the Hermione I knew inside out.


	30. Peter Pan will rescue me

Fred's POV

When he woke up there was no one to be seen. It was early. Quite early because the clock-hand pointed at 5 o'clock. But that wasn't why he had woken up. Not even the not so comfortable couch on which he had tried to sleep. But to no avail, there was a big chance that he only slept about an hour. No, he woke up because he heard the fireplace. Before him was the anxious face of Luna which he had never seen. Not even in the war had he seen her so afraid. He kneeled down in front of the fireplace and looked down to her face.

''What's wrong Luna?'' he asked because he had no other idea of what to ask.

''Crookshanks. Somethings wrong with her!'' Luna quietly said. Only the mention of the name let him think about Hermione and what had just happened. It let him re- and re- and re-think about all those questions he had for her. Maybe it is a good idea to be apart just for today so we can both figure out what it is that we want from each other. That we can both think about the consequences it has for our life's.

More than ever I just really want her back in my life I really do but I want her to be honest and think about what she wants. I quickly look behind me to see if there is someone but none had woken up except me.

''I'll come as quick as I can.'' I simply say to her. As I leave a note for mum -so she doesn't panic- I think about how life could've been if Voldemort never existed. But far too quickly I arrive through floo at the flat to quickly change clothes and then to Luna's. when I step into her house the first thing I notice is that it is awfully quiet. I walk a little and go upstairs and that's when I spot her with Crookshanks in her arms. The second thing I notice is that Crookshanks is way too fat.

''Luna what's going on?'' I ask her when I sit down next to her.

''I don't know but she's in a lot of pain. I can feel it.'' She says. Her eyebrows go downwards as if she is really concentrating on something.

''let me hold her. When you're breeding pygmy puffs you get to know a lot about little animals.'' Even while this bloody cat never really liked me I still wanted to help her. But the reason this cat is with Luna has to do with Hermione. When Hermione disappeared I asked Luna to look after her because I just couldn't do it anymore she was a constant reminder of what I lost. So, in the end, it was her or Charlie but with Charlie, there was no guarantee that she would stay alive with all those dragons.

'' Has there been a male cat here?'' I ask when I put Crookshanks down again. When Luna starts to blush I know my answer.

''Awhile back I had to sort of babysit the cat of my friend. You don't know him.'' She quickly added after her sort of explanation.

''Well you can inform your friend that his cat has knocked up Crookshanks. She's in labor if you want to know.'' I wasn't exactly angry. Wasn't sad. But a bit disappointed and not exactly happy -now there would be mini Crookshanks walking around this earth-. But I didn't show. I kept calm and didn't let Crookshanks out of my sight.

''I'm really sorry. I really am. But look at the bright side maybe Amy would like a kitten?'' she said while stroking Crookshanks fur.

''Why would I want a kitten? I can't even look after my girlfriend! I let down Amy and now maybe have another kid who can maybe be from Malfoy. My life is a disaster and I don't need another mouth to feed!'' I screamed at her. Everything that I had cropped up inside my mind just slipped out of my mouth. The tears started running out of my eyes and I was on the verge of a mental break down. I fell down face first into the cushions of the couch. Ironically the first person that came to my mind was George. The one person I didn't let down. Who could protect himself and didn't need me even if Hermione could protect herself I felt this thing that made me want to protect her. Made me want to do anything for her if she just asked. Made me want to take her into my arms and wish that everything could be alright again. But somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that everything would never be alright again. Our life could improve if we tried but it would never be a 100% okay. There would always be something wrong even if we would ignore it for the rest of our life's. but the one thing that would never be okay with me is if I never see her again.

''Can I ask you something?'' Luna asked. She looked very scared of me and somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard Crookshanks screaming out in pain. But at the moment I really didn't care.

''Ask away.''

''You said you have another kid whose maybe from Malfoy. Can you please explain what you mean by that?'' So I told her the story. The story of our eventful night and the story of the day that I started to not trust Hermione again.

''But you say maybe. Why aren't you certain?'' her voice sounded very innocent and in a way she still was. We had been forced to grow up too quick and too young. If you looked at our situation you would see a bunch of teenagers forced to do thing meant for grownups.

''I don't even know all the details but the possibility is that Hermione has been raped by Malfoy but if the kid -Lyra – is mine she would've already been pregnant at the time but the worst of all Lyra has bright orange hair which leads me to think I'm the father because if she was a Malfoy she would've had blonde hair. But I'm just not certain. Hermione has never lied to me. I'm just so confused which angers me because I just want to know. But most of all I just want everything to be as it was before all this shit happened. ''

''So if I understand correctly you just want to talk to her,'' Luna asked while she came back with a cuppa for each.

''Yeah but she ran away probably to Ginny and I could hear protective incantations after she slammed the door closed. So I probably have no chance of getting to her today.''

''Well we'll probably be here for some time if she's in labor. So why don't you think about a way to get her back?''

Hermione's POV

Mornings had always been easy. I always fancied getting up early but with the time that and other things changed. Most of all I just liked to lie in bed until noon. Just to get a lot of sleep but still and up tired at the end of the day. Today was such a day that I just wanted to stay in bed all day. Reason? The most embarrassing night since I can remember. While I stepped out of bed -against my willingness – I heard someone talking but the clock said it was already noon so almost everybody should be at work. The only one that should be here was Mrs. Weasley but that wasn't her voice. It was a shrill and young voice. So against my better judgment, I put on my bad robe and opened the door to the room. My hair was a mess that I knew but at the moment I really didn't care and just walked upstairs where the voice came from. When I stopped before the door of the twins room I was a bit confused. Who would go in that room except for the twins? Both Fred and George wouldn't be at home because they had a shop to run but then who would be in there? Maybe an experiment had gone wrong. So with caution, I slowly opened the door only to see a little girl sitting on the floor clothed in only her PJ's and a blanket around her shoulders. Book in her hand and smile on her face she read aloud to her teddy. It was such a beautiful and cute scene that I almost wanted to walk away. Almost because I just couldn't let my feet carry me away from this room. I wanted to walk inside and sit next to her. This scene, this simple scene held so many memories from simpler times. A time when I had no idea magic was real and still had all of my innocence. In those times I used to read to my teddy when mum was away or when I just needed a friend. Friends where things I never really had until that magic day when I was attacked by a troll. They were the first real friends I had. But as much as I loved those times it got me into real trouble after I left Hogwarts. So when she stopped reading to her teddy and looked behind her there came a shocked expression on her face. Little sweet Amy had been caught reading and thought it would be the end of the world. Little did she know oh so little did she know about the real world. The world around her with war and death in every sweet moment. Every moment could be spoiled. Like every day could bring its dark shadow.

''Please don't tell dad.'' She pleaded when I walked into the room and quietly closed the door behind me.

''I won't tell him anything,'' I said while I went to sit down next to her on the ground.

''So… Peter & Wendy. That's an exciting book isn't it?'' I asked her when I saw which book she was holding close to her chest.

''Yeah with pirates and fairies, mermaids and crocodiles. Oh, how I wish Peter Pan could stand in my window one day. How I wish he would take me to Neverland on an adventure.'' She said proudly while she opened the book and came to a picture of Peter which leads to a toothy smile. Al I could think about was how I was like when I was as old as her. How I was more than a bit obsessed with reading then and how it never stopped.

''I practice every day when dads not here. I want to surprise him. Want to show him how I can read by myself.'' She said while she took my hand.

''But why Peter Pan?''

''Because of daddy. He told me it is Mommy's favorite book. He would read it to me every night. Every night one page and I slowly fell in love with the story of Peter and the Lost Boys.'' She leaned against me and looked me in the eye while she told me the most emotional story I had ever heard.

''You know what? Daddy's a bit like Peter Pan don't you reckon?'' I said with a big smile on my face. Despite the horror that had happened just hours ago I found happiness in small things from my own daughter. Even while she didn't really see me as her biological mother at the moment.

''Yeah.'' She said with a giggle.

''You're my mommy aren't you?'' she asked after her laughter had quieted down. I could see the seriousness and wisdom in her eyes. More wisdom than most children at that age.

''Yeah,'' I said with all seriousness of the world.

''Why did you go away? Daddy was all sad when he told me about you.'' A tear fell out of her eye when she talked about Fred so I took her on my lap and hugged her.

''Mommy didn't have a choice. I wanted to be home with you and daddy but mommy couldn't there was some who restrained her.'' I said in a sad voice but quickly smiled at her again because I shouldn't break down in her presence.

''So what do you think about some lunch?'' I asked her quickly.

''Love some I'm very hungry actually.'' She said while she put away her book and her blanket.

While we walked downstairs we could hear the quietness in the house. Even Mrs. Weasley who would be up and about wasn't in.

''Gran said she would be getting some groceries,'' Amy said when we arrived in the kitchen. Everything seemed normal and there was no trace of last night ever happening.

''Alright let's see what we have.''

While Amy and I were eating a fruit salad which was the only eatable thing left in the kitchen Fred flood back with a litter with kittens in it back.

''So ladies what's been going on?'' he asked while he put the kittens away.

''See just like Peter,'' I told her which led to both of us bursting out into a fit of laughter.

''What? What's so funny?''


	31. Doubts

Hermione 's POV

''I do… oh yes, I do.'' I said.

But you'd probably want to know what happened and to whom I'm saying those words.

-{ 9 hours earlier }-

Once upon a time, there was this place where no one could be harmed, there was this place where everyone could be who they want to. Once upon a time, one person could have everything. But if those times have really existed who knows? But who doesn't want to be that person? Who doesn't want to go to that place? Once upon a time I had almost everything, I had a loving boyfriend, a beautiful daughter, I had a family who thought of me as their own but the only thing I missed where my own mom and dad. Was that so much to ask? But then life had to punish me for all that I had and my once beautiful life turned into hell. And now here I am, a changed person, back to the place where I once was so happy. But who am I kidding I'm not the only person who has changed. Now I have an ex-boyfriend who I really want to date, I have two daughters and still have a family who thinks of me as their own but still I don't have my own mom and dad back, but I can wish all I want deep in my heart I know they really are dead it doesn't matter how much I deny it they will always stay dead. There is this one question that's been going through my mind for hours now and I'm not sure what to answer him. I'm not sure how to make the best decision. It's the middle of the night right now and yesterday was such a beautiful and nice day until that question where I wasn't ready for. I wasn't ready for that one question that would change the day for good.

''Be my girl and move back in with me? I don't care who Lyra's father is all I care about is that you, Lyra, Amy and I will be a family once again so what do you say? Think about it please…'' I tried to calm when he said I really did. But god was it difficult. My heart told me to say yes immediately but my brains told me that I needed to think about this long and hard before I could give him an honest answer. So that's what I did. I kept my – fake- smile on my face and eat further with him because he asked me to dinner that night, well he did more than that, we had the best of times that day and it felt like nothing had ever changed, but they had and I knew that. After dinner, he took me to his place and god he kissed me and I just couldn't push him back, I couldn't deny him because as much as I wanted to slap him I just couldn't because I wanted this as much as he. I missed the physical contact and I missed him and we ended up sleeping with each other which I'm really ashamed of at the moment and I don't even know why. He's lying here next to me, asleep. And when I look at him I can't help but fall in love with him over and over again. He's the person I dreamed about when I fell asleep in the dark forest in god knows where. He, Amy and Lyra were the people I thought about when I needed the strength. He was the person I thought about when I went into labor. I know that it isn't fair, I know that I don't deserve him but I can't help it. I want it but at the same time, I'm deathly afraid of what will happen. There's so much he doesn't understand! So much I can never talk to him about but I can't help but love him.

Love him with my whole heart!

Fred's POV

When I woke up the sheets next to me where cold and I knew Hermione had left the bed a long time ago. It was still so early but now that I hadn't had her I missed the daily routine I had with Amy. I knew she's safe with mom. Maybe even safer than she is with me but I can't help but miss her. When I looked at the clock I could see that it was only 6 in the morning but I didn't care because I was wide awake. So I went to the bathroom, went to the loo, got under the shower and put some clothes on before I made my way towards the kitchen but when I walked through the living room I stopped dead in my tracks. There she was, she transformed the couch to a king-sized bed with not only Lyra next to her but Amy too. Seems like she couldn't stay away from them for too long. So instead of making breakfast for myself, I started making breakfast for everyone. Little early I know but by the time I had everything done it was 7 and I could hear Hermione sniffing.

''Breakfast is ready,'' I yelled maybe a bit too hard because next thing I know Lyra is crying and I practically jump on her to try and be the first one to soothe her. I could almost envision it, us four living in a house, I standing up early every morning to make breakfast, practically I would become a mother hen. But would I care? Probably not, because I would be with the person I love most dearly and at the moment that's all I care about. My family together once again. But that thought creeping into my head once again disturbed my beautiful morning. That thought that in a few moments she would be gone again, that in a few moments this beautiful moment would be shattered into a million pieces and gone once again. But instead of showing it I hid it and tried to look as happy as possible.

''you made breakfast?'' Hermione said with a smile on her face. She was still sitting on the transfigured bed, rubbing her eyes while she looked my way.

''Yeah I was wondering where you went, I didn't see you in bed is something wrong?'' I asked her when we walked into the kitchen. Amy was already sitting in the kitchen enjoying her meal when Hermione, Lyra and I walked in and I could see her smile but I had no idea why exactly. She never smiled without a reason so it looked a little weird, to be honest.

''Mom can I feed Lyra?'' she said when I set Lyra down in the chair that I still had from Amy. Hermione looked a little uncomfortable at that but agreed but we still kept an eye on her.

''So why exactly are they here? I thought mum was looking after them!'' I asked her when I sat down myself.

''Lyra wouldn't stop crying and she woke up Amy so she thought maybe Lyra wanted to be with me and Amy just ran after her through the floo. I was sitting on the couch with a cuppa when she arrived so I took over you slept through everything.'' She said and laughed at me.

''You naughty girl,'' I said to Amy but she didn't even hear she was in paradise and was deaf to the world.

''So you got something to do?'' she asked Fred after a took a bite of this delicious breakfast.

''Not yet George's taking over the shop for today, so I'm free to do anything you want,'' I said and smiled. I owe George so much that I don't even know where to start. We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence and when I started to collect our plates I was the first to talk again.

''Amy why don't you take Lyra and go play in your room,'' I said to her again set Lyra down on the ground. I waited for them to reach Amy's room and for her door to close before I started to tense up.

''Fred is something wrong?'' Hermione asked when she saw how tense I was.

''I know I told you last night that I don't care who her father is but I'm being totally honest with you right now, it's eating me up from the inside out. I'm sorry Hermione but I have to know when I hold her… when I look her in the eye… she feels like my daughter… but it's killing me because I want her to be so bad. '' I said and I felt a few tears run down my cheeks. I wanted her to be my daughter so badly, I knew I'd be outnumbered then but I didn't care I already loved her so freaking much.

''Oh god… Fred… Fred… Look at me Fred, I don't want to talk about that time, it will be easier with time but trust me when I say she's yours. Ginny and I… we already took care of that, we went to St. Mungo's last night and got her tested because I myself began to doubt. But she's yours. She's a hundred percent yours. Look at it look at this paper.'' She got a paper out of her jeans pocket which was certainly officially from St. Mungo's and I couldn't help but stare at it. on this paper stood officially that I'm the dad. I'm the freaking dad, and in all my life I couldn't have been happier than at that moment. I was free, free from the monster that had been eating me from the inside out since that horrible night. I could finally think about it, think that I not only have one daughter but I have actually two daughters. At that moment nothing could've ruined that moment, absolutely nothing. But that nagging voice inside my head had to make the absolute worst decision or maybe even the best decision of my life.

''Marry me!'' I said without thinking about it. it just came out of my mouth. No sensor, no filter. It just came out and the little color that had come back into Hermione's face disappeared and instead before me was sitting a pale white Hermione who was more shocked than ever before in her life. So this when I actually knew what I was doing I started to ask her once again.

''Marry me Hermione,'' I said and walked towards her, even got onto one knee and looked her deep into the eye.

''You know why, you know why I want to, you are the love of my life and you know that that will never change. Be my girl and marry me!'' I said, it came out rather fast but to be frank, I didn't care if it was way too early to ask her, I knew that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life and that was enough for me to do this.

I could hear the kids laughing from Amy's room and even while I didn't get an answer from Hermione I still stayed on one knee and waited for her to give me the beautiful or heart-shattering answer. I stayed and believe me when I say that it was worth it.

''I do… oh yes, I do.'' She said and I could see the tears fall down her cheek. I'm not sure why or when she decided to love me but I'm so glad she did. I'm so glad that she chose me.

''You do?'' I said not really believing her at all.

''Yes I've thought about this long and hard as you said last night and I came to the conclusion that this is what I want. This is where I want to be. I've been hard on you, very hard indeed but that doesn't mean I don't love. I've been through hell and back… but so have you. There are going to be so many times that we'll be at each other's throats so basically It's inevitable. '' she said with a smile on her face.

''It's us against the rest of the world!''


	32. Epilogue

Hermione's POV

For as long as I remember I am the brightest witch of my age. Then lots happened and I turned into the missing girl but now that I'm back I'm not sure who I am exactly or who I want to be. But one thing is certain I want to keep my family together or what's left of it. Maybe I don't feel like the girl who was called the brightest witch of her age but others still expect me to be her.

Every day I must remember that it is me that makes the choices not someone else. But that's just it, sometimes making a decision can be so hard. But not this one, this one was pretty easy. Making the choice of marrying Fred had been made pretty quick but now I'm doubting myself. Not only the decision but my very existence.

Sleep wouldn't come and officially I should've been asleep 5 hours ago. I'm not sure what to do. But I can't get this idea out of my head. The idea that I'd run away tomorrow. Not because of something simple. But because I fear what's going to happen tomorrow. Ginny told me I'm getting cold feet. But I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. Last year Fred proposed to me and I said yes. Now a year later I'm afraid of marrying him. I love him very much but I'm afraid something drastic will happen and I'll lose him yet again. I'm not afraid of him, I'm afraid of what might happen. I'm afraid my family will be torn apart yet again. I'm afraid… I'm afraid of death. The wizarding world is still not as safe as it was once upon a time. But that shouldn't stop me. No, but this anxiety that is keeping me from doing certain things is. I'm not afraid of Fred that's just it. it's a fear that I can't really explain. I know where it started but it has taken over my life and I'm not sure what to do about it. I'm not sure if it will ever go away. Probably not. But the one thing I don't want is for Fred to feel responsible for this. It's not his fault that I want this so badly but am afraid to actually go through with it. The monster that kept itself hidden inside my mind reappeared and made itself known. The only thing I could about was fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear for the things that made me want to be with him. With these thoughts, I eventually fell asleep for an hour and was awoken by Ginny – a bit rudely -.

-0O0-

''Ginny are you sure this is such a good idea?'' I'd asked her a few hours later after she'd done my hair and make-up. I was sitting there in only my bra and underwear waiting for her to get my dress that we'd both loved so much. I was afraid, deathly afraid when I saw all those people walking in the garden towards the tent Mr. Weasley, Fred and George had so nicely put up. I was afraid of the crowd, of the people that would judge me when I would say my I do.

''Do you love him?'' she simply asked after she'd reappeared with the dress in its cover.

''I do but… but…'' I was cut off by Ginny who put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me directly into the mirror.

''There are no buts in love. If you love someone you love him or her with your whole heart.'' She said and put the last finishing touches on my make-up.

''Are you ready to put on your dress?'' she said and smiled her bright smile at me.

From the outside, I smiled but on the inside, I was dying. The monster let me show everything that could go wrong or everything that could happen in my future. Every bad thing that could change my life. While I loved Ginny dearly I wasn't so happy with her now. It felt like she was pushing me into something I wasn't willing to do. The thing I wanted to do right now was flee. I would've been fine with just going to the ministry and marrying there but all these people… all these fears. It felt a bit like what had happened on Bill and Fleurs wedding would happen in a few hours to mine. So while I tried to collect myself and breathe deeply through my nose to stay a bit calm I felt like I would collapse the moment I needed to walk down the aisle.

''Can I speak to Fred?'' I asked her before she walked towards the dress.

''it's a bit late for that. You'll see him soon enough so just you wait.'' She said and winked at me.

So when I finally put on the dress I was ready to puke. I convinced Ginny that I was alright and wanted some alone time before the wedding started. So Ginny went towards another room to get ready. It was only half an hour before I needed to get downstairs so with shaking hands I send a Patronus towards George from whom I knew would get upstairs as quick as he could.

Not even five minutes later there was a knock at the door and there he was. George stood before the door mouth a bit agape when he saw me but when I dragged him inside he looked more concerned than anything.

''Hermione what's wrong?'' he asked when he saw my look. At first, I didn't speak. I couldn't bear it to say what had been going through my mind for the past 12 hours.

''Hermione speak!'' he said and I told him. I told him all the fears that had been going through my mind. I told him about the anxiety and told him about my love.

''Hermione isn't it a bit wiser to speak with Fred about this?'' he said concerned that I'd run away.

''I know I've asked but Ginny thinks I've just got cold feet and doesn't want to let me speak with him. I can't do this George you most of all should understand me.'' I said and sat down on the ground. Tears fell down my eyes but Ginny had magicked the make-up so it wouldn't run out.

''Hey Hermione do you want to marry Fred?'' George asked as he bent down in front of me and took my hands from my eyes.

''Yes… No… I don't know… I love him but I'm afraid.'' I said and almost started hyperventilating when I thought about what Fred would think about me.

''Hermione if you don't want this I'll go downstairs and tell everyone to leave.'' He said and put his finger under my chin so I would look him in the eye.

''You would do that for me?'' I whispered a bit flabbergasted that he'd do that.

''Of course, we're family maybe not by blood or marriage but you and Harry are as much part of the family as the others. Never forget that,'' he said and helped me up so we could sit a bit more comfortable on the bed.

''Think, I'll go speak to Fred and when I'm back I'll need your decision. I'll bring him with me so if you need to speak with him you can, this should be your and Fred's day so no one can tell you what to do. It's your choice. Alright, I'll be right back.'' He stood and let me be for about a quarter of an hour before he came back into the room.

''Fred's waiting in the hall. He says he's fine with a Vegas wedding or whatever that may be.'' For the first time this day I laughed and it made me feel good.

I opened the door a little and stood behind the door so Fred couldn't see me and started to speak: '' Fred…'' I said but he cut me off and from the other side of the door his hand came and I took It and pinched it as hard as I dared.

''Baby it's alright… if you can't I'll tell everyone downstairs that they can go home. They will understand, it's nothing to be ashamed of don't worry.'' He said and I could feel his words calm me down a bit.

''Fred I want to marry you really it's just I'm afraid something will happen…'' I said and looked at George who stood at the other side of the room pretending he couldn't hear us.

''Nothing will happen and if something happens we have a tent full of Aurors so don't be afraid.''

-0O0-

Fred's POV

While the nerves wrecked through my body I stood there alone at the end of the aisle. While I am nothing special this absolutely brilliant woman decided – last minute – to continue our wedding and I'm afraid that something might happen and she will freak out. We are not the same as we were so many years ago. War has shaped us and fear still lives in our bodies. But when the music starts and she walks there down the aisle I know for sure that I'm death. Only the thought that she would marry me in front of this crowd makes me believe that she is the wonder woman that I dreamed of at night. When George puts her next to me and takes his place behind me as my best man I start to feel the anxiety she was talking about too. I don't think I've heard everything the high priest said but when it came to vows well let's just I hadn't yet finished it because I didn't how. Why did it have to be so difficult?

''If anyone knows a reason why this man and woman should or could not be married speak now or forever be silent.'' No one responded so he continued.

''Mr. Weasley if you would like to start.'' The man said. So I cleared my throat and was ready to speak.

''Hermione when I first met you I thought of you as a special friend nothing more. But now I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate then when I fall asleep your eyes close. When you were missing it felt like a part of me was death, it felt like I had been ripped apart. And to be honest I'm not sure why you ever fell me because let's face it I'm a jokester and you're a bookworm we're both different sides of a coin but still, a great marriage is not when the 'perfect couple' comes together. It is when an imperfect couple learns to enjoy their differences. And I can't help but love you.'' I said and felt tears leak out of my eyes while I could also see the tears trying to leave Hermione's eyes.

''Fred for as long as I can remember you where just Ron's older brother, the one that always made the jokes and you made so angry most the times at Hogwarts but you can't stay mad at somebody who makes you laugh. Back then we weren't for each other. We were young and wild and while it took us some time we finally made it. the bumps on the road didn't keep us from loving each other. And while we didn't exactly start with marriage we still have two wonderful daughters that adore us. While I look back at the past time with fear there are also three bright shining lights that have kept going. I said I would marry you but if I get married I want to be very married so he stole my heart…. And I his last name.'' she said with a big smile.

''Repeat after me.'' The priest said.

''I Frederick Gideon Weasley, take thee, Hermione Jean Granger to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part,'' I said while I slipped on her wedding ring.

''I Hermione Jean Granger, take thee, Frederick Gideon Weasley to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish till death us do part.'' She said while she slipped on my ring. But because we wanted to combine the wizarding world and the muggle world there was one more thing on our to-do list. The rings where the muggle part and now came the wizard part.

''If you'd like put your right hand on her left elbow and would you put your left hand on his right elbow.'' The priest said. The priest took out the ribbon and gave one end to me and the other to Hermione.

''I solemnly swear that I will love you every day and cherish you 'till death do us part,'' I said as I wrapped my part of the ribbon around our arms.

''I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,'' she started and the crowd erupted into laughter.

''I swear that I will love you every day and cherish you 'till death do us part.'' She said as soon as the laughter died down. The smile on her face was priceless and when I looked at her, really looked I could see that some of her nerves had calmed down. When she'd wrapped her half of the ribbon around our arms the priest continued.

''I now declare you husband and wife.'' He said and swished his wand. The loose parts of the ribbons started to knot itself and a bright light shone from it when the ribbon sank down into our skin. The light from the ribbon could still be seen after we let go of each other.

''You may now kiss the bride.''

''I thought you'd never say that,'' I said and smiled brightly when I started snogging Hermione right in front of the crowd.

-0O0-

''Hello, I'm George and I'm here to tell you all about Fred and how wonderful, handsome and… sorry, mate, I can't read your writing. We all know the bride is a wonderful lady who deserves the perfect guy. Too bad you don't always get what you deserve otherwise you would've gone for the better-looking twin.'' George said and winked at Hermione who flushed and just shook her head.

''I have a problem admitting to you all that I'm extremely nervous right now. And as the people sitting near the front of the room can attest, it is actually possible to smell fear. But let's be honest here Fred and I have been together since we were in mom's womb. We've never been apart for such a long time and while at Hogwarts we even dated at the same time. But mate I will truly be sorry for the girls who are still in love with you. I remember a time when Fred sat in this tent and he'd threatened mom that if he'd ever get married that he'd put a full body-bind curse on her. While mate when exactly did you do that is it yet to come? Oh yeah before I forget, remember the 14th of February in Hermione's second year. You know happened Fred but just to get you embarrassed I'll tell the others too.''

''don't you dare that was our secret.'' I yelled at him.

''Too late mate, I remember quite vividly that you were smitten about her. I don't know how long you managed to keep it a secret but you were absolutely mad that day. Professor Lockhart had a special thing that day, special valentine's cards would be delivered and you managed to send an anonymous card too Hermione with roses and all. Yes, Hermione those were from him.''

''Why have you never told me?'' Hermione asked me out of the blue.

''Because I never thought it was important.''

''Well here you have it guys their first fight. To be honest I'm not very good at these sort of things I'm good at joking around but when it comes to a love like this words just fail to come. So while it may be a bit short there's one thing I'd like to say. Love, be true to her; life, be dear to her, health stay close to her. Joy, draw near to her. Fortune, find what you can do for her, Search your treasure-house through and through for her, follow your footsteps the wide world over and keep her husband always her lover because a love like theirs is something worth fighting for.'' George said and afterward sat down with a sad smile on his face. When Ginny – as maid of honor – started to get up I started to fear whatever embarrassing thing she would say about our childhood.

''First of all, I'd like to say Hermione welcome to the family. Not that you've never been part of it to us you always were but now there's ever the more reason to call you my sister. It feels like years ago when you went on your first date with Fred, that beautiful night you told me about. It didn't matter what happened every time something happened you found your way back to each other. There were many times that I thought your relationship wouldn't live through the end of the day but you've proven me wrong. Because here we are at your wedding, celebrating your love for each other. But remember the real act of marriage takes place in the heart, not in the ballroom or church. It's a choice you make not just on your wedding day, but over and over again and that choice is reflected in the way you treat your husband or wife. So when things get tough, don't flee but talk each other.'' Ginny said it wasn't much but we all knew those wedding speeches were one of the most difficult speeches to write.

''Alright If everyone would like to stand up please we have a little surprise for the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,'' George said and directed everyone outside the tent. Hermione took Lyra in her arms while I put Amy on my shoulders. It had gotten dark outside and just when we walked outside bright colored firework exploded above us in the sky.

'May your love be as bright as this firework.' Stood above us in the sky.

''Congratulations Mrs. Weasley,'' Fred said with a smirk on his face.

''Congratulations Mr. Weasley.'' She said before I leaned down and kissed her hard but carefully so I wouldn't crush our children.

A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person. And that would be just fine.


	33. Sequel

I've posted a sequel to this story, because to this day on it continues to be my best read story. 

So I thought a sequel might be in order.

It's called: When we're alone.

Go read it :D

And let me know your thoughts!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and want to continue.


End file.
